A Noiva do Dragão - Tradução
by feltsmandy
Summary: 7º ano. Draco e Hermione acordam num quarto de hotel nus, de ressaca e tatuados. Eles também acordam casados. Aí Eles começam uma procura desesperada pra uma situação complicada.
1. Chapter 1

Bom, antes de tudo, essa é uma Tradução da fic original _The Dragon's Bride_ (link no meu perfil p/ quem quiser) Da autora _Rizzle_ (no perfil). Traduzindo essa fic fiquei surpresa com a grande quantidade de palavrões presentes nela, então se você nao curte isso, esse não é o seu lugar sorry ;)

**Notas:**

Esta história foi anteriormente arquivada no Coloured Gray, mas desde que o site está em hiato indefinido, foi-me pedido pelos leitores para arquivá-lo em sites que não exigem login para acessá-lo. Eu estou no processo de fazer exatamente isso (aqui no ffnet). Existem 61 capítulos nesta história, que será carregado dentro das próximas 2 semanas. Todas as minhas outras fics D/Hr seguirão. Obrigado por sua paciência :)

**Trilha sonora**: Comunidade. livejournal deaconstick / 368. html (remover todos os espaços)

**Prêmios:**

_Dangerous Liaisons Awards_ vencedor.

_Dramione Awards Round 3_ Vencedor nas seguintes categorias:

_The Odyssey of Magic_ -Melhor épico (L4) (150 ou mais palavras)

_Time Of Your Life_ - Melhor ação / aventura (G5)

_Forked is the Dragon's Tongue_ - Os melhores Sarcasmos (N1)

_Out on a Limb_ - Melhor declaração de sentimentos cena (O2) - Capítulo 54

**Aviso de Classificações:**Esta história contém linguagem explícita e descrições de situações sexuais.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Sábado de manhã_

Draco

[07am].  
Aiai. Gemido. Ai de novo.

Ai ai ai.

Onde diabos eu estou, e porque minha cabeça está tão pesada, dois Hipogrifos enlouquecidos estiveram batendo nela toda a noite?

Argh. Não. Demais para pensar. Melhor dormir pra passar.

Fiquei bêbado novamente.

Obviamente.

[08am].  
Não! Cérebro estúpido! Volte a dormir.

Luz começa a aparecer através das cortinas. Isso é uma coisa boa. Significa que estou dentro de casa. Adormeci na sarjeta da última vez.

O cheiro levou dias pra sair. Horrível, isso.

Preciso muito mijar. Preciso dormir ainda mais.

Estou Curiosamente, agradavelmente quente. Lençóis cheiram como chá de rosas e baunilha... e outra coisa.

É bom.

Bom cérebro. Luzes apagadas.

Hermione

[8.30 am]  
Santa mãe de Deus.

Dói. Em todos os lugares.

Pálpebras presas ao rosto.

Dormir agora. Dissecar e analisar mais tarde.

Ah. Bom cérebro.

[10: 30 am]  
Água.

Alguém. Qualquer um. Mataria por um copo de água.

Cabeça dolorida, articulações tensas. Pernas como pudim do creme.

Estou tremendamente dolorida...

Em lugares que não deveriam estar tão doloridos.

Oh Deus.

Festa de formatura...

Draco foi o primeiro a despertar.

Ele sentou-se contra os travesseiros e abriu os olhos cinzentos turvos, vermelhos. Ele piscou várias vezes, lambendo seus lábios extremamente secos na tentativa de umedecer a boca que atualmente sentia-se como e tinha gosto de lixa. Acordar com uma ressaca depois de uma noite de festa era nada de novo para ele. Afinal, ele tinha dezoito anos, boa aparência, era popular e possuídor de grande quantidade de dinheiro disponível e contas pessoais nos melhores bares na Grã-Bretanha (e dois ou três na França). Como tal, ele não era estranho a sensação de cabeça pesada de uma ressaca ainda recente.

Três coisas lhe ocorreram quase que imediatamente.

Primeiro, ele estava em um quarto de hotel e não um particularmente agradável. As cortinas - abaixadas, felizmente - eram uma sombra escabrosa de verde-limão, o tapete foi inclassificável, marrom e algumas peças da mobília eram feitas de plástico, papelão ou alguma horrível junção dos dois.

Em segundo lugar, ele não poderia deixar de notar que o quarto estava em frangalhos absoluto. Uma cadeira foi derrubada em um canto, uma perna tinha sido quase totalmente arrancada fora. Via-se na luz, a brisa empoeirada criada pelo antigo ar condicionado barulhento.

Uma garrafa vazia de Ogdens estava deitado de lado sobre a cômoda, uma ainda molhada, mancha secando no tapete logo abaixo. Roupa foi espalhada, como vítimas de algum tipo de frenético, massacre de lavanderia. As vestes formais que ele tinha usado na noite anterior estavam esmagadas em um canto. O brasão verde e prata da Sonserina apenas visível.

Havia outras peças de vestuário tambem – não dele - Draco observou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Um conjunto de vestes azul escuros ao avesso, pendurado sobre a borda da cama. Um sutiã de renda, cor-de-pêssego pendurado na maçaneta da porta do banheiro. Sua própria roupa interior foi estendida sobre um abajur torto.

Bem! As coisas foram melhorando já, Draco concluiu, inclinando-se fortemente contra os travesseiros. A cabeça pode até se sentir como se ele estivesse carregando um quilo de chumbo derretido, mas ei, uma trepada é uma trepada. E quando a pessoa era um jovem bruxo saudável, uma trepada de qualquer tipo era uma razão para ser aplaudido.  
Não foi até que ele virou a cabeça para cumprimentar o receptor afortunado de suas atenções embriagadas, que ele fez a observação número três.

Que Inferno.

Hermione Granger, Prêmio Anual de Hogwarts, doadora de detenções imediatas, que dá olhares matadores, Campeã de avisos insistentes dos elfos domesticos assediados em todos os lugares, estava enrolada ao seu lado na cama, aparentemente dormindo e nu.

E isso não era tudo. Todo sentido e sensibilidade voltou ao seu corpo e cérebro, respectivamente, Draco registrou o fato de que a mão de Granger atualmente estava envolvida em torno de sua coxa superior, igualmente nua, em um gesto inconfundivelmente familiar.

Agora, Draco considerou-se ser um jovem mundano. Ele tinha tido um bom numero de brincadeiras, flertes e outras diversões no tempo de escola. Mas a situação ainda lhe deixou atordoado por uns bons cinco minutos.

Não foi até que o relógio de ouro reluzente na parede marcou ao longo de 10:40 da manhã, que Draco finalmente reconheceu o fato sórdido que ele teve relações sexuais com sua colega de classe recém-formada. E não apenas qualquer relação. Parecia que eles tinham transado bastante, pela maneira em que estavam acomodados.

Deixando de lado o repentino, acordar atrasado de seu pênis (e todos os outros processos de pensamento lógico), Draco examinou a menina dormir ao lado dele com um fascínio que era quase profano.

Granger estava ao seu lado, em direção a ele. Seu cabelo longo era um emaranhado de cachos suave, cor de conhaque, parcialmente obscurecido por seu rosto. Os lençois estavam torcidos em torno de suas pernas, enroladas em uma coxa delgada. Ela dormia como um lutador no meio de um campeonato. O resto dos cobertores foram aconchegadas em sua bochecha. Na verdade, parecia que ela tinha roubado a maioria da cama, enquanto Draco tinha comandado as almofadas.

Pelas Barbas de Merlin. Se alguém souber que ele esteve trepando com Granger, a Ruína dos Nascidos trouxas de Hogwarts, seus colegas de casa eram capazes de arrancarem sua pele fora quando retornasse a escola. Afinal, eles podem até ter já tido o baile de formatura, mais eles ainda tinham tecnicamente duas semanas em Hogwarts antes que o ano escolar terminasse oficialmente.

Então, talvez ter transado com Granger não viria a ser uma coisa ruim, Draco ponderou. Ele poderia dizer que foi uma tarefa de "fazer ou morrer", ter pego a insuportável sabe-tudo. Ter chegado ao seu perfeito e branco pedestal, e conseguir ultrapassar seus portões fortementes vigiados.*

Mas, caramba, se apenas ele pudesse se lembrar de como tinha acontecido.

Em algum lugar na Grã-Bretanha, Draco estava certo de que um bando de porcos estavam atualmente voando. Não é que Granger fosse feia. Ela era um pouco atraente. Qualquer adolescente masculino de Hogwarts, que não era a favor de brincar de esconder a vassoura com seus companheiros de dormitório tinham percebido isto após o quarto ano. Era só que, além do triste fato de Granger ter nascido uma Sangue-Ruim a menina também possuía a mais chata e a pior das personalidades, possível a uma pessoa.

Eles estudavam numa escola mista, que evidentemente significava que uma grande quantidade de sonhos sujos dos adolescentes tendiam a obstruir o ar ao redor dos dormitórios, salas de aula e corredores. Draco não poderia negar que houve momentos ao longo dos anos, quando ele tinha contemplado curva-la sobre a borda de uma mesa durante poções e dar-lhe uma boa e forte investida, na esperança de soltar o cabo infernal que certamente estava infiado profundamente em sua bunda.

Mas naturalmente ele nunca tinha considerado seguir com qualquer uma destas reflexões. Além de ser uma harpia, também havia o fato de que Granger provavelmente arrancaria suas bolas se ele somente se esfregasse contra ela num corredor lotado. Ela era boa o suficiente para olhar, mas ela não valia _isso_.

E ainda assim, ela tinha dormido com ele. E a menos que um ataque particularmente desagradável de Imperious tenha sido envolvido, parecia que ela tinha deixado cair suas calcinhas bem engomadas com muito bom gosto. Uma parte de Draco estava ansiosa para disaparatar do sombrio buraco na parede que tinham conseguido adquirir e relatar sua escapada escandalosa para seus colegas. Outra parte dele, no entanto, começava a se lembrar.

E com essa vaga lembrança veio excitação. Baldes disso.

Draco estava ciente de que ele ainda estava embriagado desde a farra na noite anterior. Ele culpou a bebida, enquanto colocava sua mão sobre o ombro de Granger, querendo lembrar mais sobre as maneiras que ele tinha tocado sua pele dourada e levemente sardenta. Ter tocado seu ombro fez com que Granger instantaneamente se afundasse mais profundamente contra ele. Ela pressionou a boca ligeiramente aberta contra a pele da curva de seu ombro e suspirou em seu sono, fazendo o cérebro já grogue de Draco dar uma pirueta. Sua ereção contraiu-se insistentemente contra seu abdômen, exigindo sua atenção, como acontece frequentemente na maioria das manhãs.

Tão cuidadosamente quanto possível, ele puxou sua mão para trás e obedientemente, envolveu-a em torno de seu pênis dolorido. Um puxão conhecido aliviou a sensação de aperto em suas bolas. Outro puxão fez intensificar-se novamente. A pele do seu pênis queimava levemente. Estava irritada, cru e nem um pouco macia. Não havia nenhum erro nos sinais que seu corpo estava lhe dando.

Eles definitivamente tinham transado, e transado mais de uma vez, ao parecer.

Granger fez um som sonolento, protestando contra a perda de contato. Com uma grande quantidade de resmungos (confie na Sangue-Ruim pra encher até mesmo quando está dormindo), ela arrastou sua perna esquerda sobre ele, trazendo a parte inferior de seu corpo rente a seu lado.

Um bem criado, bem educado mago poderia optar por ser um cavalheiro neste ponto e acordar a garota. Mas Draco era uma porcaria e ele sabia bem disso. Com uma crescente sensação de antecipação, ele deslizou mais para baixo ao longo da cama, com cuidado para puxar a perna por cima da sua cintura enquanto o fazia. Não era uma posição inteiramente natural ou particularmente propício a um sono comfortável, mas ela continuou a dormir mesmo assim. Embora ela estava começando a fazer uma grande quantidade de pequenos ruídos de ofença.

Cada exalação húmida foi sentida por Draco. Nesse ponto, já não importava quem eles eram, ou onde eles estavam. Não importava que ele a achava totalmente repelente diariamente por quase sete anos. Tudo o que importava era que Granger era uma garora macia e quente em sua cama, e que uma parte bastante insistente de sua anatomia masculina estava implorando por mais. Colocando uma mão em sua bunda, Draco trouxe seus quadris mais próximo a ele e timidamente empurrou a cabeça arredondada de seu pênis contra seu baixo ventre.

A Pele de Granger era fria ao toque e muito macia. Ela franziu a testa em seu sono, franzindo os lábios ligeiramente. Sua mão direita permaneceu entre seus rostos, Palma pra cima e os dedos enrolados. Ela parecia inocente no sono, e este pensamento fez uma onda fresca de excitação crescer em Draco.

Boceta é Boceta, Draco disse a si mesmo, e pelo estado extremamente ansioso de seu pênis, esta tinha sido bastante boa.  
O balanço de seus quadris contra Granger arrastou os lençois amassados ainda mais pra baixo deles, oferecendo Draco um primeiro (sóbrio) vislumbre de seus seios. Eles não eram excessivamente grandes, como ele já sabia. Eram pequenos na verdade, o que era uma vergonha.

Ele estava vagamente ciente que uma vozinha irritante na parte traseira de sua cabeça estava gritando por algum tempo, "Hey! Você está olhando os seios de Granger!"

Sim, bem-vindo de volta cérebro. Onde você estava há seis horas?

Ele entregou-se pegando o seio direito, apertando e em seguida, vendo interessado como os mamilos rosa claro rapidamente endureciam e coravam. A mudança repentina de estar sentado ereto, para deitado de lado provocou uma corrida rápido do fluxo de sangue para a cabeça. Por um momento, Draco lutou contra o desejo de ceder à náusea. O mau gosto em sua boca e o velho cheiro de tapete velho e fumaça de cigarro não estava ajudando a situação. Sem pensar, ele fechou os olhos pressionando a sua boca e o nariz contra o cabelo de Granger, respirando seu perfume. Alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que tiraria sua mente de seu estômago.

Lá estava novamente, baunilha e rosas. Mas havia também suor e o cheiro inconfundível de sexo. Sentindo-se fortificado, Draco levantou a perna dela mais alto sobre seus quadris. Com uma mão cuidadosa, ele guiou lentamente seu pênis entre as pernas dela. A sensação de sua própria mão sobre a sua carne dolorida foi boa o suficiente, mas uma vez que ele se enfiou firmemente nos cachos úmidos entre as coxas de Granger, a sensação aumentou.

Ela estava bem preparada para ele; pegajosa, molhada com seu próprio lubrificante e o que Draco considerou ser suas contribuições anteriores para o momento. E Isso funcionou bem para sua vantagem uma vez que permitiu que ele deslizasse diretamente no calor dela.

E ela ainda dormia.

Os olhos de Draco giraram pra trás de sua cabeça enquanto ele grunhia baixinho. Todas as estúpidas e bregas palavras que tinha ouvido associadas com o sexo feminino cantaram através de sua cabeça. Granger estava incrivelmente inchada e apertada, além do que ele podia descrever. Luva, veludo, confortavel, agarre, sucção, boceta. Tudo isso se aplicava.

Mais flashes de memória. Do riso de Granger abafado em seu ombro enquanto se afastavam apressadamente da festa no Grande Salão e seguiam a trilha que os levaria para Hogsmeade. Granger, chamando-o de um intolerante, desperdício de talento mágico e, em seguida, empurrando-o longe dela. Mais difusas, distorcidas formas, o sentimento de triunfo vindo de um beijo aceito e a emoção da antecipação que se seguiram.

O som de uma aparição 'pop'. Um fraco sentimento de perigo, entorpecido pela emoção.

Outra memória surgiu, esta ainda melhor que o resto. Granger sentada escancarada na cadeira que agora estava quebrada, sua cabeça cacheada balançando para cima e para baixo sobre ele, suas instruções lentas, constantes, com as mãos em punhos em seu cabelo, equanto ele usava sua boca com mais cuidado do que ele teria mostrado normalmente com suas outras parceiras.

Esta imagem particular conseguiu separar a mente de Draco de seu corpo por uma fração de segundo, e seus quadris tiveram plena oportunidade de impurrar contra Granger com força suficiente para levá-la pra trás na cama.

"Ow", ela sussurrou em uma voz rouca, sua testa franziu agora. Ela lambeu os lábios exatamente da mesma maneira que Draco tinha feito minutos antes. Seus olhos estavam se movendo rapidamente em suas pálpebras fechadas.

Vendo seu rosto cuidadosamente, Draco impurrou forte novamente.

"Uhhn." Sua testa franziu mais. Ela estava acordando.

Por algum motivo desconhecido, que não importavam no momento, a voz de sua mãe soou em sua cabeça.

_"Estes flertes que você tem com cada jovem bruxa bonita não vão durar."_Narcissa Malfoy lhe tinha dito no verão anterior. _"Este período passará, e então você deve encontrar uma bruxa de boa posição."_

Bem, então. Melhor acabar com a primeira parte logo, decidiu Draco. Ignorando o que estava para se tornar uma dor de cabeça de proporções épicas, ele colocou Granger de costas, simultaneamente, afundando seu pênis uma polegada mais dentro dela.

Tomou um pouco de sua força de vontade para não cair sobre ela, cobrir sua boca com uma mão e meter nela até que ele explodisse. Os músculos de seu bíceps sentiam-se como geléia, e levou algum esforço para parar o tremer de seus braços.

Ela estava deliciosamente quente, como mil fios de seda apertando e afrouxando todo o comprimento dele. Deixar isso seria um crime. Parar seria um absurdo. Ele era apenas um homem e como tal, era um escravo indefeso dos antigos rituais de acasalamento.

O que entra tem que sair e Ah... Porra, caralho. Isso era incrível.

A parte baixa de seu corpo estava muito cansada para se envolver em qualquer envestida rápida e profunda. Era lento mas ainda assim era bom. Outro dois movimentos foi o necessário.

Draco mordeu duramente em seu lábio inferior e milagrosamente esvaziou mais de si mesmo nela.

Foi nesse preciso minuto, que os olhos castanhos de Hermione Granger se abriram.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Heeeey. Mais uma fic ótima q. Tô traduzindo. Mesmo esquema da outra 1 ou 2 capítulos por semana.

Beeeijos.

_Ter chegado ao seu perfeito e branco pedestal, e conseguir ultrapassar seus portões fortemente vigiados.*  
_Pra quem não entendeu ele se refere a virgindade de Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

"Saia," Granger disse ríspida. Os olhos dela tinham se arregalado tanto que Draco foi capaz de ver a pequena mancha dourada ao redor da íris.

"Eu acho que eu acabei de fazer" Draco disse e então poderia bater em si mesmo por sua falta de tato. Não era que ele se preocupava em ser educado. Isso teria exigido muita energia.

Em vez disso, ele estava sofrendo de um caso agudo de letargia pós coital e encontrar vontade para discutir verbalmente com uma furiosa Hermione Granger era demais de contemplar nesse ponto.

Talvez ela aceitasse que voltassem a dormir por sei lá... outra hora ou duas? Ela estava bastante rígida sob ele. Parecia que ele estava deitado sobre o manequim de argila que eles usaram para praticar feitiços de ressuscitação no sexto ano em encantamentos. Foi-se a suavidade de boas-vindas, mas o calor ainda estava lá.

Na verdade, o rosa no seu rosto estava tão pronunciado; ela parecia susceptível a combustão espontânea.

"Saia de mim. _Agora_," ela repetiu, com mais força neste momento. O olhar de elfo domestico petrificado tinha ido embora, substituído com o brilho de Premio anual familiar.

Draco suspirou. Acho que não.

Suas unhas estavam cavando ferozmente em seus ombros. Ele poderia ter se queixado disso também, mas tudo o que ele fez foi uma careta irritada.

A garota podia ser uma megera, mas ela era uma boa foda. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de se sentir tão cansado após uma sessão. Seu pau tinha amolecido bastante já, embora ela estar se contorcendo embaixo dele estava causando todos os tipos agradáveis de choques.

Ele xingou silenciosamente, obecendo seu comando ao sair de cima dela e caindo fortemente sobre o colchão.

Uma explicação provavelmente estava a caminho, ele supôs. O problema era que ele nao sabia de nada do que tinha acontecido a partir do momento que haviam deixado a festa de formatura juntos, até o ponto onde ele tinha acordado com uma ressaca e uma grande ereção. Além de alguns flashes do que pode ser classificado como uma transa de primeira classe, e toda vez que tentava puxar na memória tudo o que via era branquidão. Talvez todas as noites com Goyle e os rapazes, experimentando a tolerância do corpo humano para o álcool tinha finalmente tomado um pedaço de suas células cerebrais.

Draco não gostava de nao se lembrar. O deixava inquieto.

"Granger, eu não suponho que você-"

Ele estava falando sozinho. Houve um vislumbre de perna nua, desaparecendo atrás da porta do banheiro, antes da porta bater forte o suficiente para agitar as cortinas horríveis do outro lado do quarto.

Poucos segundos depois, a porta abriu de novo, e uma mão saiu para pegar o sutiã pendurado na maçaneta da porta.

Fechou-se novamente ainda mais forte.

Nem um pouco perturbado, Draco puxou os lençóis enrolados sobre sua barriga, fechando os olhos, enquanto ouvia o chuveiro ligar no banheiro.

Hermione estava fazendo o seu melhor para ignorar o grande espelho em forma de coração sobre a pia rosa. O chuveiro estava funcionando, mas ela ainda não estava embaixo dele. Ela esperou até que o banheiro ficasse completamente envolto em vapor, passando uma palma plana sobre o vidro e permitindo se ver.

Ela olhou para seu reflexo.

Seus olhos passaram desapaixonadamente sobre os círculos escuros sob os olhos, vendo a palidez do seu rosto e a vermelhidão dos lábios. Seus lábios eram naturalmente grandes, mas naquela manhã, eles estavam quase o dobro de tamanho. Ela chupou seu lábio inferior em sua boca. Havia marcas no canto de sua boca e em seu lóbulo da orelha direita. Tremendo um pouco, ela estendeu a mão para tocar o chupão vermelho no lado do pescoço. Ela empurrou o cabelo úmido pelo vapor de seu rosto. A maquiagem estava manchada. Os restos de seu rímel tinham se misturado às manchas sob seus olhos. Todos os vestígios de batom passavam longe. Parecia que ela havia perdido um pequeno brinco de pérola também.

Hermione achou que seus olhos estavam mais opacos do que o habitual, mas eles nunca tiveram uma cor vibrante. Olhos castanhos eram comums, na sua opinião. Nada como os fantásticos olhos verdes de Harry ou os azuis profundo de Ron ou os prateados de Malfoy.

_Malfoy._

Hermione gemeu, pondo o seu rosto em suas mãos. Ele não se lembrava, ela percebeu, em leve descrença. Ela não estava certa se devia se sentir insultada ou aliviada. O safado ainda tinha estado bem o suficiente para ajudar a si mesmo com uma nova rodada de... de-

Gah! Ela não conseguia sequer pensar, embora ela lembrava de ter articulado bem detalhadamente o que ela queria dele há cinco ou seis horas atrás. Malfoy tinha obedecido ela e mais um pouco. Os músculos que ela nem sabia que tinha davam espasmos dentro dela, voltando à vida, agora que ela estava acordada. Houve uma maçante cãibra em seu baixo ventre, não ao contrário do desconforto que ela algumas vezes tinha durante menstruações, mas diferente, ao mesmo tempo. Era uma pena que ela nao era sortuda o suficiente para sofrer de perda de memória após o ocorrido.

Hermione não bebia com frequência, e tinha ficado bêbada apenas duas ou três vezes com os garotos e uma vez no Ano Novo com seus primos. Houve as temidas ressacas, óbvio, e o vômito que invariavelmente veio depois de partilhar uma garrafa de Tequila Tapatio com Ron e Harry.

Quando o assunto era lembrar, no entanto, Hermione não tinha problemas. Ela era uma pensadora sistemática. Quando confrontada com um dilema, quase sempre solucionava o problema voltando para o inicio e refazendo seus passos. Sua mente a pedia pra fazer exatamente isso, dado que dormir com Draco Malfoy certamente se qualificava como um dilema/problema bem grande.

"Formatura," ela sussurrou para sua imagem, soando reprovadora.

O rosto no espelho olhou de volta para ela com uma expressão desamparada. Graduação, bebidas e euforia tinham culminado no pior lapso de julgamento que ela havia cometido desde transformar-se no gato de Millicent Bulstrode em seu segundo ano.

Por que suas celebrações de formatura tinham tirado sua preocupação com as coisas era um mistério. Não tinha nada para comemorar. Voldemort ainda estava foragido; Comensais da morte ainda estavam realizando ataques esporádicos aos domicílios dos bruxos. Aurors estavam sendo recrutados em dúzias, e a segurança estava alta em todos os momentos. Deveria ter sido uma celebração mais leve, ao invés do que _tinha _sido.

Ela se lembrava de entrar em suas vestes formais como se no piloto automático, antes de fazer os arranjos de última hora como condiz seus deveres de Prêmio Anual. Quando ela finalmente tinha andado até o grande salão trinta minutos após a festa começar oficialmente, a festa estava bombando.

O clima tinha sido contagioso. Havia casais em toda parte, rindo, dançando e tendo converas obviamente profundas e significativas, a julgar pelos olhares intensos em seus rostos.

Seus NEWTS* tinham sido feitos. Não tinha mais exames, nem mais classes. Não mais lutar contra ruins e psicóticos bruxos e depois ter que fazer um teste de Aritmancia bem cedo na manhã siguinte. Em duas semanas, ela estaria deixando o lugar que ela tinha chamado _casa_ nos últimos sete anos. Não haveria volta. Ela tinha feito tanta coisa em Hogwarts, feito coisas que ela nunca teria pensado possível.

E ainda havia _arrependimento_. Sobre o que, ela não estava certa.

Ela tinha pensado sobre o que ela iria perder mais sobre Hogwarts. Quanto mais ela assistia a seus colegas, mais inquieta ela ficava. De repente, o pensamento de arrumar seu querido quarto de Prêmio Anual e voltar de vez para seu antigo quarto na casa de seus pais durante o verão parecia nada menos que deprimente.

Talvez tivesse sido a visão de Harry, sorrindo pela primeira vez em semanas, enquanto uma bonita e loira Lufa-Lufa sussurrava em seu ouvido. Ou Seamus Finnegan bravamente arriscando a ira de Ron por beijar entusiasticamente Ginny sob as flâmulas. Parvati Patil deu novo significado ao termo 'brilhando de felicidade' quando ela desfilou pelo salão, mostrando o seu recém adquirido anel de noivado. Não importava que ela e Justin Finch-Fletchly tinham conseguido terminar e voltar quatro vezes naquele ano.

Mesmo os da Sonserina estava estranhamente felizes. Gregory Goyle estava balançando uma risonha Pansy Parkinson em seu joelho, enquanto Blaise Zabini havia tirado sua usual máscara de autoridade de Prêmio Anual o suficiente para levar uma sorridente Corvinal para a pista de dança.

E Hermione tinha estado no meio de tudo isso, tonta com nostalgia e uma melancolia estranha, rodeada por mais de uma centena de seus colegas, e ainda completamente, inexplicavelmente _sozinha _.

Ela fez seu caminho para o ponche, e lá permaneceu durante as próximas duas horas. Melancólica e sentimental.

Três ou quatro bebidas não alcoólicas mais tarde, ela notou Draco Malfoy.

Seu companheiro monitor estava descansando na outra extremidade do grande salão, à esquerda das portas largas. Ele estava assistindo a multidão com uma expressão ilegível, braços cruzados em seu peito, vestido com vestes formais finamente costuradas em tom de preto tátil que sugava a luz das velas no salão em direção a ele.

Uma versão romanceada da história poderia por seus olhos pra se encontrar através do salão lotado, então eles compartilhariam um olhar tranquilo, mas significativo, cristalizando anos de tensão sexual negada. Mas este era Draco Malfoy, e Draco Malfoy, simplesmente não _fazia _melancólico ou romântico. Ele manteve os olhos no meio da multidão, e Hermione manteve os olhos sobre ele.

Ela observou-o por um longo tempo. Todo mundo olhava Draco Malfoy. Era difícil não o fazer. Ele era monitor, e era capitão e buscador do time de quadribol da Sonserina. Academicamente, ele estava classificado entre os cinco melhores estudantes da escola, empatando com Padma Patil de Ravenclaw e três pontos e meio abaixo dela mesma.

Ele não era o mais sutil dos Sonserinos, andando em torno da escola, como se o mundo lhe devesse a vida. Ah e ele também costumava ser uma pessoa irremediavelmente _terrível._

Ao longo dos anos, Draco Malfoy não tinha mudado muito em termos de personalidade, mas ele tinha crescido de outras maneiras.

Não havia nenhuma razão lógica, porque Hermione tinha escolhido naquela noite, de todas as noites, para permitir que seu leve interesse físico por Malfoy corresse solto. Ela era apenas uma menina, ela supôs, uma adolescente com a contagem necessária de hormônios a levando nessa ou naquela direção. Geralmente, ela mantia um aperto maior sobre seus impulsos mais impossíveis. Seus sentimentos eram inalterados sobre Malfoy, mas ela ainda achava notável que uma pessoa podia achar alguém tão atraente e ao mesmo tempo tão desagradável.

Para seu espanto, ela se viu colocando um pé na frente do outro, enquanto atravessava o Grande Salão em direção a ele, segurando dois copos de ponche e querendo saber de onde sua coragem incomum estava vindo.

Ele se vestiu para a esquerda, ela observou, a julgar pela forma como a ligeira protuberância estava a esquerda de suas calças. Seu rosto estava pegando fogo, enquanto ela pensava isso, mas tudo bem, porque havia apenas à luz das velas no Grande Salão e toda a gente estava muito ocupada para lhe prestar muita atenção.

Por um capricho, ela tentou imaginar como aquela parte dele seria. Pálido, como o resto dele, exceto que corado com rosa. Ela se questionou sobre a sensação dele. O calor e o peso, a sensação de correr seu polegar sobre a ponta úmida. Ela imaginava ele fechando os olhos, sua boca formando um silencioso 'oh'.

Mas não, certamente Draco Malfoy não era tão plebeu para realmente mostrar alguma emoção, mesmo durante o sexo. Mesmo em uma noite de festa como essa. Como monitora e Prêmio Anual, ela era autorizada a entrada irrestrita para salas comuns e outros cantos e lugares ao redor do Castelo frequentemente visitado por estudantes furtivos. Ela tinha ouvido os sussurros e as risadinhas abafadas.

Se as reivindicações da população adolescente feminina de Hogwarts podia ser acreditada, duvidosas conexões familiares à parte, Draco Malfoy era considerado o cara.

Sua boca secou ao se aproximar dele, se perguntando porque seu senso comum tinha a abandonado. Partes iguais de excitação, nervosismo e percepção de que ela realizava algum tipo de desafio pessoal.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Ele manteve seu olhar por um breve momento; antes de descer seus olhos para inpecioná-la com sua insolência habitual.

Eles falaram. Começando com insultos disfarçados de brincadeira. Sete anos de prática havia deixado eles ótimos nisso. A conversa avançou para questões de monitoria. Ele brincava com sua varinha, enquanto falava, girando-a em seus dedos longos.

E não foi até que ela perguntou-lhe sobre seus planos pra depois da escola, que ele percebeu que ela não estava ali pra checar seus deveres de monitor com o único que não estava completamente bêbado.

Ele pareceu atordoado por alguns segundos e Hermione pode apreciar plenamente o absurdo da situação. Sua confiança diminuiu com cada batimento cardíaco.

Malfoy olhou para ela, seus olhos cinzentos pegando os detalhes e analisando-os com grande velocidade. Ele tinha franzido a testa ligeiramente, suspeita e diversão fixando-se sobre seus traços finos por um momento fugaz. E então ele sorriu. Não um sorrisinho, não um olhar malicioso, não se vangloriando, mas um sorriso lento conhecido por dar inveja nas presas de um vampiro.

Ele inalou lentamente, se colocando em pé, o que era quase duas cabeças mais alta do que Hermione.

"Você gostaria de ir em algum lugar... um pouco menos festivo?" ele perguntou, completamente inexpressivo. Sua voz tinha se transformado de sarcástico e arrogante para outra coisa. Ela nunca tinha ouvido Draco falar com alguém desse jeito antes, embora sem dúvida ele usou este talento com moderação e pra sua vantagem.

Hermione se lembrou de pensar que _este_ tipo de compostura deveria ser ilegal. Ela estava muito mais acostumada com a ingenuidade cativante de Harry e o encanto sincero de Ron. Sob suas vestes, seus joelhos se batiam.

Tudo o que era necessário, Hermione pensou, com ironia divertida, era o comentário:

_Por trás da porta número um, Senhorita Granger, estão os seguros, semi-eróticos sonhos em sua própria cama, seus próprios lençóis e uma risadinha com suas amigas de manhã sobre como você quase assediou Draco Malfoy! Mas por trás da porta de número dois, se você seria tão ousada para abri-la, está um bilhete de ida para o inferno e todo o enxofre que você puder lidar. Quente? Sim. Castigante? seguramente. Mas o diabo tem os olhos como uma antiga geleira e as mãos mais bonitas que você já viu em uma pessoa. E mesmo que você odeie ele e tudo o que ele significa, você quer algo esta noite que ao parecer só ele é capaz de fornecer..._

Malfoy, maldito leitor de mente que ele era, permitiu que ela tivesse estas dúvidas. Ele esperou calmamente sua expressão conturbada sumir antes de oferecer-lhe o braço. Ele era em grande parte o mesmo arrogante, filho de um Comesal da Morte que ele vinha sendo desde o primeiro ano, porém tinha uma maturidade nele que tinha passado completamente os outros garotos. Draco era um homem completamente à vontade em sua pele.

Tinha que ser a roupa. Talvez vestir o salário de um mês em uma roupa era o suficiente para garantir que tropeços, nervosismo e gagueira fossem evitados.

Ela podia ter marcado os NEWTS mais altos em mais de um século, mas Hermione Granger se chamava todos os tipos de idiota possíveis enquanto colocava suas lembranças em pausa e se colocava sob a água quente escaldante no banheiro colorido. Ela estremeceu com o ardor nos inúmeros pontos doloridos sobre seu corpo.

Agarrando o sabonete e uma toalha de rosto, ela começou a tentar lavar os restos da noite anterior.

Suas mãos esfregavam ferozmente em um ponto logo acima de seu osso ilíaco.

Era uma ação fútil, já que Tatuagens de Matrimônio não saiam com água.

* * *

_*No primeiro parágrafo Hermione diz Get off ( caia fora ) Porém get off pode ter outra conotação, como transar com alguém, se masturbar enfim ter relaçoes sexuais num geral. Por isso a resposta do Draco ficou desse jeito. (acho que meio sem sentido né?!)_

_*NEWTS seriam os niems?! _

**N.T.:** hey. Pessoal é provável que algumas palavras não estejam acentuadas sei que isso de erro ortográfico é chato mas eu vou digitando sem me preocupar em por o acento esperando que o Word corrija, mas tem coisa que ele não faz –infelizmente – então, por favor não liguem tanto pra isso, eu fiz a revisão e se sobrou alguma foi porque passou desapercebido, espero que não seja um problema.  
xo Maandy.

**Angel Tonks**: Sim é uma otima fic mesmo, e ainda tem muitos capítulos por vir. Espero que esteja comigo até o fim.  
Passe também pela minha outra tradução (Turncoat) e veja se gosta. !  
Beeeijos e obrigada pelo comentário. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três**

Draco estava acordado quando Hermione finalmente saiu do banheiro. Deitado na cama, com as mãos dobradas atrás de sua cabeça, contemplando o efeito parecido com queijo cottage no teto. Havia um pequeno local estranhamente úmido sob suas costas, mas ele estava muito preguiçoso para se mover. Ele virou a cabeça para o lado, vendo ela apertar o laço sobre o roupão rosa que ela usava.

Enquanto isso, Hermione estava subitamente consciente de seu cabelo molhado, olhos vermelhos inchados e seu lábio inferior que estava sobressaindo um pouco. Ela chupou ele. Nada que ele poderia dizer a ela agora poderia ser pior do que o auto castigo que ela mesma tinha se dado. Como de costume, no entanto, Malfoy não podia ser subestimado.

"Você sente falta?"

"Falta de que?" Hermione perguntou, sua irritação já aumentando.

Havia um sorriso em sua voz. "A vara que eu consegui soltar de sua bunda na noite passada."

Ela tinha planejado contar a Grande Má Notícia pra ele civilizadamente, mas essa ideia logo foi lançada pela janela.

"Seu miserável, um desperdício de magia," ela disse, rangendo os dentes.

Ele se livrou do lençol e ficou de pé. Hermione sentiu sua vantagem sumir. Deus, o menino era alto. Era difícil manter o equilíbrio quando você estava no mesmo quarto que um irritado, sarcástico, _alto_, filho de um ex comensal da morte.

E ele tinha que estar tão nu? Eles estavam sóbrios, pelo o amor de Deus. E era... de dia.

Hermione preparou-se, prevendo uma enxurrada de abuso verbal. Mas ele não disse nada, nem mesmo olhou para ela. Em vez disso, ele parecia totalmente ocupado coletando suas roupas. Por algum motivo, isso irritou-a ainda mais.

"Cai fora de seu pedestal Granger," disse Malfoy cansado, enquanto ele achava seus sapatos e colocava sobre a cômoda. "No mundo real, sim, mesmo o mundo mágico, as pessoas fazem sexo. É assim que fazemos pequenos magos e bruxas."

O cabelo do lado direito de sua cabeça estava completamente em pé, tanto que estava quase paralelo ao chão. Ele deve ter dormido para a esquerda, porque o cabelo nessa parte estava quase preso ao couro cabeludo. No geral, ela nunca o tinha visto tão desarrumado, mas por algum motivo, isso serviu para torná-lo mais intimidante. A faceta de puro sangue e todo o seu costume tinha ido embora.

Tudo o que restava era Draco Malfoy e sua personalidade horrível.

Parte dela ia adorar contar a ele.

Hermione focou em uma mancha no tapete, respirando profundamente. Ela separou as bordas de seu roupão, expondo completamente uma perna, do dedo do pé ao osso ilíaco.

"Malfoy," ela começou, com uma voz que estava frágil com nervosismo, "há algo que você deve saber."

Ele estava examinando sua túnica enrugada com uma expressão de desagrado. "E o que seria?" ele perguntou, finalmente olhando para ela. Seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente conforme eles viajaram até sua perna, mas então estreitaram, quando ele avistou o que ela estava mostrando-lhe.

Draco Malfoy era um garoto justo, mas ele deve ter perdido dois tons de cores no espaço de um batimento cardíaco.

"Oh, inferno," disse ele, soltando sua roupa no chão.

_Sim!_Hermione pensou, com uma pitada de prazer sádico. _Bem-vindo ao meu mundo. _

Ela poderia ter transmitido o plano que ela já tinha formulado enquanto estava no chuveiro, se ele não tivesse decidido se transformar de repente em um psicótico. Malfoy agarrou na parte frontal de suas vestes e arrastou ela forte o suficiente para fazer com que seus dentes se chocassem dolorosamente.

"Como? Quando?" ele exigiu, soando gratificantemente incoerente.

"Deixe-me ir, seu punheteiro," sussurrou Hermione em troca. "Não foi nossa ideia Depois de deixar Hogwarts, fomos para um pub no beco. "

"Caldeirão Furado?"

Ela fez um som de 'pfft'. "Sim, Malfoy. Fomos para o Caldeirão Furado onde todo mundo sabe quem nós somos e veio para nos desejar sorte no nosso primeiro encontro."

Ele não respondeu ao seu sarcasmo. A carranca no seu rosto era tão feroz que Hermione imaginou que poderia ter feito até mesmo Viktor Krum jogar suas mãos pro alto em derrota e engolir uma pílula feliz.

"_The Snake and Stone_, então?"

Hermione assentiu, esfregando a parte de trás do seu pescoço onde ela tinha certeza que uma queimadura de toalha bastante desagradável estava se formando.

"Eles tinham um lugar de fazer tatuagens no segundo andar do pub. Você queria dar uma olhada. Fomos e eu não estou muito certa como aconteceu, mas acabamos-"

Ele estava dando-lhe um olhar céptico. "Você me drogou?"

Seu suspiro de indignação foi provavelmente ouvido a três quarteirões de distância. Ela deu um passo para a frente, totalmente com a intenção de bater-lhe na cara, ou na falta disso, ferir qualquer outra parte dele. Sua mão chegou dentro de três polegadas de sua bochecha antes de ele pegar seu pulso.

"Você conseguiu isso quando éramos crianças, mas me bata novamente, Granger e eu vou quebrar os seus dedos. Você entende?", ele ameaçou.

Destemida, ela balançou um pé pequeno, contatando fortemente com sua canela direita. Ele grunhiu de dor e torceu seu braço capturado nas costas. A força que havia deixado seus joelhos deliciosamente fracos na noite anterior agora estava enviando-lhe em uma espiral ascendente de pânico.

Com seu braço ainda bloqueado atrás dela, ele empurrou o rosto primeiro para a cama e jogou a bainha do roupão sobre sua cabeça. Seus gritos indignados foram abafados pelo colchão. Não foi até que ela sentiu os dedos quentes no seu quadril que ela parou suas lutas. Ele estava xingando rapidamente em pelo menos três línguas.

Draco estava momentaneamente sem palavras.

Havia um dragão tatuado em seu quadril. Não um dragão ocidental, mas um elegante, serpentino Oriental, feito em tinta brilhante, prata. Encantado, naturalmente, dado que ele brilhava como pó de diamante em sua pele. Não era uma marca pequena ou insignificante também. A cabeça elegante do dragão começava logo abaixo de seu osso ilíaco direito, o corpo escamoso e a cauda longa, envolvia sua coxa e desaparecia no vinco onde acabava a parte superior do seu tronco e começava suas pernas.

A tatuagem dava a impressão de que a criatura estava fazendo um lento deslizar acima de seu corpo.

Era uma puta tatuagem de casamento, isso é o que era. Uma prática rara desde os tempos antigos, mas ainda executado por casais que buscavam mais do que apenas uma troca de votos para marcar a sua União. Ele podia sentir o zumbido fraco estático de encantamento, logo que ela tinha revelado a ele; senti-lo em suas terminações nervosas, que viajam ao longo de sua espinha, o formigamento na pele em suas costas.

Também era bem notável. A pequena, infantil parte dele que nunca deixava de se surpreender com a magia estava sentando-se e prestando atenção.

De _todas as _as coisas que poderiam ter feito enquanto estavam bêbados e fora da cidade, tinham ido em um decadente beco em um salão de tatuagens e suportaram a uma cerimônia de casamento curta e uma muita mais duradoura tinta de pele.

Vendo de uma nuvem em algum lugar, Draco estava certo de que uma divindade estava rindo ruidosamente deles.

O feitiço infeliz vai tomar uma boa mágica pra ser desfeito. Graças a Deus ele não era especialista em feitiços incrivelmente estúpidos, mas do que ele sabia, tatuagens de casamento eram mágica do sangue e como tal eram notoriamente difíceis de remover.

Não diferente da marca negra, Draco pensou, com um suspiro. Apenas dois Comensais da morte tinha tentado remover tal marca e atualmente, apenas um estava vivo para contar a história.

Eles teriam o casamento anulado, logo que possível, é claro, e tudo ficaria bem. Nenhuma cabeça iria rolar. Ninguém precisaria ser estrategicamente empurrado de uma janela alta para evitar falar. Dinheiro iria aliviar a situação, claro. Mesmo os maiores erros poderiam ser remediados com muito dinheiro e um pouco de bebida. Abaixo dele, enquanto isso, Granger estava aproveitando-se de sua distração e estava tentando cotovelar suas bolas.

"Oh não, não," ele repreendeu suavemente, observando-a arquear as costas para reduzir a tensão em seus tendões. Ele percebeu que provavelmente estava machucando-a e soltou seu aperto.

Milagrosamente, apesar da gravidade da situação, Draco sentiu-se ficando duro. Ele continuou sua inspeção da tatuagem, mas desta vez, com mais curiosidade do que medo. Seus dedos traçaram o padrão ao longo de sua pele lisa, correndo levemente sobre e sob a sua coxa. Com sua parte traseira, pro ar, como ela estava, ele tinha uma visão desobstruída de partes dela, que ela nunca iria ver tão claramente sem o auxílio de um espelho de mão. Era uma apreciação puramente estética, ele supôs. Granger estava rosa, limpa e ligeiramente úmida do seu banho. Ela também tinha muito possivelmente as melhores partes que ele tinha visto em uma garota. Uma boceta linda, na sua opinião autoritária. Ele agarrou uma nádega levemente e correu o dedo fora da prega, direto até a parte interna da coxa. Havia um hematoma desagradável ali, bem ao lado do ponto onde a cauda cravada do dragão chegava ao fim.

Draco pôs seu polegar sobre o ponto. Era um ajuste perfeito. Ele não se surpreendeu que sexo com Granger tinha sido tão volátil. Não havia nada calmo e agradável sobre seu relacionamento, na cama ou fora dela. Não foi até que ele arrastou seus dedos contra os cachos entre suas pernas que ela estremeceu e virou a cabeça para encará-lo. Suas coxas brancas estavam coradas e tão suavemente quanto ele a estava tocando, seus dedos ainda deixavam um caminho avermelhado.

Por um momento, ele estava hipnotizado.

"Você acabou?" A frase poderia ter congelado uma cerveja amanteigada em quinze minutos.

_Completamente terminado_, Draco silenciosamente concordou, resignado. _e agora de volta à nossa matinê agendada, intitulada ' eu acordei casado com uma Sangue-Ruim e tudo o que consegui foi uma merda de tatuagem_'.

Abruptamente, ele saiu de cima dela e foi buscar sua roupa. Granger sentou-se na borda da cama, imóvel, até que ele pegou sua varinha da cômoda e caminhou em direção a ela.

Com um olhar preocupado, ela se arrastou para trás sobre a cama.

Draco revirou os olhos. "Eu ainda tenho que lançar minha primeira maldição da morte e você está lisonjeando-se se você acha que eu iria utilizá-la em você," ele disse, abotoando a braguilha.

Só que ela não estava prestando atenção a ele. Agora, seus olhos estavam fixos no espelho atrás dele. Ela então transferiu o olhar para seu rosto. Ele poderia ter descrito sua expressão como presunçosa, o que não era bem a cara dela.

Sentindo os pelos em seu braço se arrepiar, Draco se torceu pra dar uma olhada.

"Mas que porra" ele sussurrou, tocando o conjunto preto-carvão, reluzente de asas que se expandia na parte superior de suas costas.

Elas se envolviam nele, as pontas das longas penas, primorosamente tatuadas, terminavam em ambos os lados de sua caixa torácica. Uma asa foi quebrada e dobrada um pouco. Poderia ser uma tremenda obra de arte, se não representasse tudo aquilo que lhe causava náusea.

Hermione assistiu o horror de Draco se misturar com fascínio, conforme ele caminhava até o espelho para obter um olhar mais atento a suas costas. Ela tinha achado a tatuagem dele incrivelmente bonita assim que olhou pra ela. Agora, no entanto, ela a fazia querer esconder sua cabeça em um buraco e gritar até que perdesse sua voz.

Apesar da situação, o pesquisador nela achou estranho que Malfoy tenha um conjunto de asas, embora quebradas, enquanto ela tinha sido marcada com um dragão. Para sua crescente irritação, seu conhecimento sobre tatuagens mágicas era mínimo. Isto foi agravado pelo fato de que o assunto em si foi ofuscado pela marca negra de Voldemort e qualquer interesse real na área foi muitas vezes descartado com uma boa dose de desconfiança.

"Vamos desfazê-las," disse Draco, "Logo que possível."

Através do espelho, ela deu-lhe um olhar que sugeriu que ele falou algo extremamente óbvio.

"É claro, quando estiver tudo acabado, você não terá que usar _Obliaviate_* em você mesma se não quiser. Eu vou entender se você quiser manter algumas das memórias." Ele sorriu para ela.

"É bem a sua cara ser tão delirante. Pode ser novidade para você saber que eu costumo te achar nojento, Malfoy. Ontem à noite foi um erro, e você bem sabe." Ela poderia ter cuspido nele, se estivesse perto o suficiente. Infelizmente, ela tinha ficado de fora das competições de quem cuspia mais longe realizadas por Ron, Harry e Dean Thomas, na torre norte, no terceiro ano.

Pelo que parecia, como a veia destacando-se em sua têmpora direita, Malfoy não gostava de quem o respondia.

Com uma expressão determinada, ele a puxou pela frente do seu roupão de banho, como um mãe gato pegando um gatinho rebelde, e a pôs diante dele na frente do espelho. Um braço de aço enrolado em sua cintura. Foi um aperto muito mais suave do que ele tinha usado antes, mas Hermione estava impotente para se esquivar dele.

"Você é uma péssima mentirosa, Granger," ele disse contra seu pescoço. "E eu odeio mentirosos." Ele abriu seus tornozelos com seu pé. Uma vez que suas pernas estavam suficientemente separadas, ele puxou de lado as bordas de seu roupão desamarrado e deslizou uma mão por sua barriga. Hermione piscou rápido e forte, esperando desfocar a imagem exibida no espelho diante dela.

Foi como assistir a um acidente de carro, horrível para contemplar, pior ainda porque isso estava acontecendo com ela.

Ela não podia desviar o olhar.

Ele fez um som de aprovação quando ele deslizou dois dedos entre suas pernas. Ou então, novamente, poderia ter sido um som de vingança. Com Malfoy, era difícil dizer.

Ela não estava exatamente molhada, boa parte disso era a umidade do chuveiro, mas foi o ato que a calou. Ela parecia mortificada. Alguém com mais experiência poderia ter retrucado com um par de comentários maldosos sobre a protuberância em suas próprias calças, mas Hermione permaneceu em silêncio, com os olhos baixos.

Uma estranha suspeita chegou a Draco então, mas ele logo a descartou. Ninguém que poderia dar um boquete do jeito que Granger fez poderia possivelmente ser um novato. Ela era uma rápida aprendiz, ok, mas ela não era tão rápida. À toa, ele se perguntou com quem ela tinha praticado antes dele. Potter? não é provável. Ele poderia ser o vencedor dos bruxos vilões, mas o menino provavelmente teria medo da sombra que seu pênis ereto lançaria. Krum? Talvez. Weasley, mais provável. Os dois se gostavam, e Draco muitas vezes ponderou que havia mais para o idiota, sardento, eternamente sorridente do que muitos pensavam.

"Você é repelente," Granger decidiu, então, informá-lo e teve que aplaudir o seu esforço em variar. O uso de 'Nojento' estava se tornando um pouco excessivo.

"Continue dizendo isso e eu vou lhe mostrar o quanto eu posso ser repelente," ele prometeu, ele retirou os dedos dela e fez um show ao limpá-los no seu roupão de banho.

"Não há nenhum recurso para a superioridade neste caso. Sim, você foi incrivelmente fodida pela minha pessoa completamente de sangue-puro. Sim, você gostou, mas não, eu não pretendo nunca repetir o que aconteceu na noite passada." _E esta manhã_, seu cérebro alegremente lembrou-lhe. "Então você pode parar de segurar esse roupão para você como se fosse um manto de castidade."

Provavelmente a estava matando estar numa falta, tanto de palavras e de lógica. Essas eram as suas defesas, Draco percebeu. Neste contexto, talvez não eram tão diferentes depois de tudo. Ele usava palavras também, apenas para maior efeito.

Um rápido olhar para o relógio de parede revelou que era perto do meio-dia. Eles tinham desperdiçado tempo suficiente. Se eles estavam indo em busca de uma solução discreta, eficaz e muito provavelmente cara, para os encantos da tatuagem, eles iriam precisar de ajuda.

Era hora de chamar os grandes mágicos, por assim dizer.

Ele soltou ela. "Se vista. Temos que sair. "

Sua expressão era uma mistura perfeita de suspeita e esperança. "Por quê? Onde estamos indo?"

O olhar que Draco lhe deu foi de medo multiplicado por infinito. "Ver o meu pai."

* * *

_The Stone and The snake – É na verdade o local onde eles foram, que sinceramente não sei se já foi mencionado nos livros – não me lembro – então por ser local, não traduzi._

_Obliviate – É o feitiço de memória como todos conhecem, preferi manter assim, pra não ter que mudar nada e tirar o sentido da conversa. _

CakeCat – obrigada amr, sim realmente é dificil, eu que geralmente só começo a ler uma fic quando já foi terminada ta bem dificil, é incrivelmente dificil – de novo essa palavra(?) – de encontrar fics boas que prendam minha atenção eu sempre vejo mais pelo conjunto, nao adianta so ter uma boa historia, enfim. Não vou abandoná-la nao amr fica tranquila eu amo demais essa fic, ja li muiitas vezes e to adorando traduzi-la;

Obrigada pelos reviews _guys_. Continuem acompanhando. A partir de agora começa os dois capitulos na semana. E o próximo vem entre amanhã e terça okok ?! Beeeijão.

~Mandy


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo quatro**

Era uma cena um pouco moderada na manhã de sábado logo após a festa de formatura do sétimo ano. Como era de costume, mesmo com todo o resmungo de Madame Pomfrey, tinha havido uma lenta e sinuosa fila do lado de fora da enfermaria para poções de dor de cabeça.

Muitos alunos do sexto e sétimo ano pularam o café da manhã a favor de algumas horas extras de sono. Os que tinham conseguido tomar banho, se vestir e de alguma forma se organizar estavam cuidando da dor de cabeça e das reviravoltas no estômago enquanto se dirigiam para o café no Salão Comunal.

Ron Weasley não tinha ido para a cama ainda, tendo consumido duas vezes a dose adulta letal de café preto. Como tal, ele estava com os olhos esbugalhados e falante, mastigando rapidamente um pedaço de pão enquanto falava.

"Problemas de ereção, ansiedade antes do desempenho, timidez e muitos termos diferentes para isso, Harry. Realmente, você não deve se sentir muito mal. Acontece com cada cara pelo menos uma vez."

Harry Potter se deixou cair sobre sobre a mesa, cabeça aconchegada em seus braços dobrados. Seu cabelo parecia estar fazendo um esforço simbólico por estar despenteados. Ele também parecia cansado e retraído. À primeira vista, ele parecia estar dormindo, menos pelo gemido ocasional. Ele não estava disposto a aceitar nem mesmo as sutis provocações de Ron.

"Beber não ajuda, é claro," continuou o Ron enquanto espalhava uma porção de geleia em seu pão. "Tendo que correr pro banheiro cada meia hora, adormecer em momentos inoportunos, tendo que mandar o velho matador para a arena, mesmo se ele estiver parecendo meio, er, caído..."

"Ron, se você tem que ser obsceno logo no começo do dia, pelo menos poderia avisar?" Gina resmungou, olhando-o por cima de seu mingau. A pele geralmente com cor de pêssego e creme de Ginny, hoje estava tão cinzenta como seu café da manhã. Mesmo suas sardas pareciam desvanecidas. De vez em quando, ela cobria a boca com uma mão, seus olhos, tomavam um aspecto vítreo, desfocados.

"Desculpe". Ron sorriu com os enjoos de sua irmã. Ele pegou uma pena de sua mochila, pegou um guardanapo e passou os próximos dois minutos escrevendo alegremente nele. "Passe para Harry, por favor."

Ginny arrebatou o guardanapo de seu irmão e bateu o papel em frente a Harry.

"Alegre-se, Harry", disse Ron, dobrando o seu pão ao meio. "Tenho certeza que Alice Crowley é uma menina compreensiva."

"Eu nunca vou beber novamente," disse Harry. Ele apontou o guardanapo com uma expressão desolada. "_Nunca _."

Todos por perto assentiram solenemente. Ginny ainda conseguiu tapear Harry no ombro, consolando-o, mas ninguém levou essa declaração muito a sério. Ginny, tendo descoberto os males dos coquetéis de champanhe pela primeira vez durante a festa de formatura, tinha feito a mesma declaração antes.

Na medida em que a recuperação pós-comemoração passava, o diálogo era padrão.

"Duvido que Alice teria notado em todo o caso," Ron o assegurava. "Harry, passe os ovos, por favor. Não, não, outro! Eu gosto das minhas gemas escorrendo."

Ginny engoliu audivelmente e largou sua colher.

Harry colocou o prato com ovos fritos distraidamente na frente de seu amigo. "Oh. Ela notou, tudo bem. Quer dizer, eu realmente não tinha intenção de fazer nada, mas então ela começou a ficar muito... familiar comigo. Deus, a notícia deve ter sido provavelmente espalhada por toda Lufa-Lufa já."

Ron abriu a sua boca, pronta para entregar um outro ataque de segurança, mas foi interrompido pela chegada ruidosa de Seamus Finnegan.

"Manhã!" Gritou Seamus, Empurrando aberta as portas do Salão Comunal e andando para se sentar com seus colegas. O aluno do sétimo ano da Grifinória estava com a pele pintada de laranja, indicando que ele tinha acabado de tomar uma dose da poção banidora de dor de cabeça da Madame Pomfrey. Isso, naturalmente, explicava seu bom humor. Para melhores resultados, a dosagem era frequentemente administrada com um suave feitiço de alegria.

Ginny estremeceu com o ruído, murmurando o que soou como Estúpido-Barulhento sob sua respiração. Porém, ela ainda parecia marginalmente alegre com a chegada do seu 'mais ou menos' namorado.

"Dia glorioso!" Seamus declarou, enquanto ele roubava uma bandeja de torradas de um grupo do quarto ano e se espremia entre Ron e Ginny. Ele olhou os rostos grogue em torno dele. "Onde estão seu espírito de graduação, hein?" ele perguntou, antes de prosseguir a cantarolar a música de escola enquanto ele empilhava seu prato com bacon, ovos, e torradas.

"Está adormecido até eu me graduar," Ginny disse-lhe. "Comece a cantar, Finnegan e Merlin me ajude, eu não vou ser responsável pelo que eu faço para você." Ela estava tocando a sua faca de manteiga com intenção mortal.

Mas Seamus já tinha parado de sorrir. Ele tinha acabado de ver Neville, quem estava discretamente mandando o mingau pra dentro, vários lugares atrás de Harry. O menino estava tentando desaparecer por trás de uma particularmente grande tigela de frutas.

"Isso foi um baita golpe que você deu ontem a noite, Longbottom."

Neville parecia extremamente desconfortável. "Seamus, foi um acidente. Você sabe que foi".

"O que é isso?" Ron perguntou, olhando do olhar de desaprovação de Seamus para a cara vermelha de Neville.

Seamus dobrou os braços. "Nosso querido Neville deixou cair suas calças em frente a Ginny e Susan Bones ontem à noite."

A cabeça de Harry levantou, sua própria humilhação momentaneamente esquecida. "Neville fez o quê?"

Neville sacudiu a cabeça. "Não de propósito! Era uma emergência, eu tinha que ir mesmo e bem, não havia ninguém ao redor, então eu fui para o mato, certo? Todos fizemos isso uma vez ou outra!" Ele deu os outros meninos olhares esperançosos. "Eu pensei que tinha dado uma boa olhada em volta antes de... só..."

Harry começou a rir, enquanto Ron parecia engasgado entre simpatia e raiva. "Neville! Você é um homem morto! Essa é minha irmã!"

Ginny revirou os olhos. "Que hipocrisia chocante, Ron. Eu tenho seis irmãos, não é como se eu não vi um-"

Ron bateu a mão sobre a boca de sua irmã. "Você deveria ser doce e pura. Mamãe teria minha cabeça, caso contrário. Nesse sentido, você certamente ainda _não _viu um desses," ele disse, muito claramente, como se a enunciação correta iria torná-lo verdadeiro. "Nem você verá, er, um até que você esteja com pelo menos trinta anos."

Ginny empurrou seu irmão no braço, então Ron levou seu olhar novamente para Neville. Harry, entretanto, tinha encontrado o seu primeiro sorriso do dia. "É bom ver que eu não sou o único com problemas esta manhã."

Assim que ele falou a calma momentânea foi quebrada.

" Todos saúdam Potter, o herói conquistador!" Gritou Dean Thomas, que tinha acabado de chegar ao Salão Comunal. Como Seamus, ele também estava brilhando fracamente de laranja.

Ron sacudiu vigorosamente a cabeça.

"Bandeiras erguidas! Corajosamente ele se infiltrou na casa da Lufa-Lufa para roubar sua flor mais preciosa!"

Ginny revirou os olhos em seu copo de suco.

Neville gemeu.

Harry estava agora um tom de púrpura profundo. "CALE-SE THOMAS! Não havia nenhuma bandeira subindo! A bandeira estúpida nunca deixou a terra!"

Nas outras mesas, os alunos estavam olhando por cima de seu café da manhã. Dean olhou atordoado por um momento, antes de quebrar em um sorriso largo. "Cara, o que aconteceu?"

Harry suspirou. "Acredito que você vai ouvir sobre isso em breve."

Coletivamente, os amigos se viraram para observar a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, onde a muito atraente Alice Crowley, parceira de dança de Harry na noite anterior, atualmente estava sussurrando atentamente no ouvido de Susan Bones. Além disso, pelo menos seis menino da Lufa-Lufa estavam encarando Harry e Neville com olhares como punhais.

"Lindo", disse Neville, com uma espécie de corajosa resignação que vieram de seus sete anos na classe de poções com Snape. "Se nós não tivermos olhos negros até o primeiro período, segunda-feira, eu honestamente não sei porquê."

Gina riu. "Hermione irá protegê-lo, Neville. É sempre bom conhecer a Prêmio Anual."

"Onde está Hermione enfim?" Harry perguntou, olhando ao redor do Salão. Concedido, não era estranho para Hermione estar ausente no café da manhã. A menina estava sempre de pé e por aí uma hora mais cedo que a maioria dos estudantes e era conhecida por tomar seu café durante as rondas de manhã. Mas era fim de semana, e Hermione geralmente fazia um esforço especial para assistir o café da manhã com o resto de seus colegas de casa.

Ron estava empurrando Carolinas quentes em sua boca, dois ao mesmo tempo. "Ela está na sua mãe esse fim de Semana.A carta veio logo antes de você chegar aqui em baixo." Uma carta ordenadamente dobrada foi tirada de debaixo do prato de Ron e passada para Harry ler. "Tanto para proteção, então," comentou Ginny, assistindo com diversão como Tim Gaggleby, um batedor da Lufa-Lufa, estreitava os olhos para Neville e lentamente moía uma carne em sua grande palma.

"Vamos lá, vocês," Ron apelou. Ele empurrou seu prato agora vazio e, em seguida, lançou um longo e barulhento bocejo. "É absolutamente indecente lamentar-se agora. Terminou a escola. Além de Voldemorte e o estranho combate da acne, a vida é doce."

A vida tinha uma tendência de atirar-lhe um obstáculo pegajoso quando você menos espera.

Há um ano, ela tinha sido felizmente consumida com o ocasional plano contra o Mal Bruxo, NIEMs, amigos e várias responsabilidades que vieram com a nomeação de Prêmio Anual.

Um dia atrás, ela estava razoavelmente feliz, incrivelmente despreocupada, e mais importante, solteira.

Uma hora atrás, ela estava confiante de sobreviver o resto do dia.

Hermione não estava tão certa agora.

Curiosidade pode ter matado o gato, mas ela seria condenada se ela deixasse levá-la sem uma luta.

Sentou-se em frente a Draco na carruagem sem cavalos que iria levá-los para a viagem minúscula de quinze minutos desde a vila mágica de _Thimble Creek_ até _Malfoy Manor_. Sua saída do hotel sujo de trouxas em Londres tinha sido silenciosa e mal-humorada. O silêncio taciturno tinha sido bem acolhido em primeiro lugar. Mas agora, só serviu para amplificar a tensão.

E Deus, lá estava a tensão.

Eles tinham feito um pit stop nos correios de diagonal Alley, onde Hermione passou uns vinte minutos, escrevendo cartas, uma para Ron e Harry ('apenas passando na minha mãe durante o dia...') e outra para McGonagall (' vou passar o fim de semana com a família. Desculpas pelo o curto aviso... ').

Ela não era particularmente boa em mentiras, apesar de realmente, seu tempo com os meninos deveria fizer dela uma mestre na criação da verdade duvidosa. Enquanto Ron e Harry eram efetivamente hábeis em mostrar expressões convincentes, Hermione geralmente recorria a aparência de confusão, explicações complicadas e rápida mudança de tópico, ao que o infeliz que perguntou a deixava por pura frustração.

Essa tática funcionou bem em algumas ocasiões (quando pega por Filch) e não tão bem em outras ocasiões (quando pega por Snape).

Harry e os outros devem estar provavelmente deitados próximo ao Lago agora, começando a preguiçosa, recuperação pós-festa pegando o sol do começo da tarde. Eles devem estar jogando _Exploding Snap_, xadrez ou possivelmente visitando Hagrid. Ginny estaria ocupada fingindo estar magoada pelo extremamente paciente Seamus Finnegan, enquanto evita os olhares conturbados que Harry, sem duvida, estaria enviando-a.

Neville provavelmente estaria ajudando a Professora Sprout a preparar a sua planejada aprendizagem de Herbologia. Blaise Zabini, o Prêmio Anual muito capaz de Hogwarts, estaria tomando devida nota de sua ausência e estaria organizando o restos dos Monitores.

Neste momento, Hermione calculou que ela era não estava a mais de quatrocentas milhas de Hogwarts, uma distância que não era nenhum problema para um licenciado em Aparatação. E ainda sentia-se como se ela tivesse sido jogada para o outro lado do mundo.

Meramente existir nunca tinha se sentido tão estranho.

Naturalmente, o alto, mal-humorado jovem bruxo andando na carruagem junto com ela tinha muito a ver com o seu mal-estar. Ela tinha deliberadamente evitado olhar Malfoy, uma vez que eles tinham subido no banco. Mas ela estava de frente para o sentido oposto a que eles estavam viajando, e olhando pela janela para o campo de trás rapidamente em movimento estava lhe dando enjoo.

Seu breve passeio pelo beco tinha sido um pouco divertido. Hermione estava feliz que ela ainda não tinha caído tão longe em pânico que ela não foi capaz de reconhecer os detalhes mais cômicos da sua situação. Malfoy tinha andado cinco passos à sua frente o tempo todo, o capuz da sua capa de viagens puxado para baixo em seu rosto pálido, imagina um pedestre registrar o fato de que uma Prêmio Anual ligeiramente desalinhada estava andando ao lado dele.

Ou melhor, bem atrás dele, o babaca imprudente.

Duas vezes, no caminho para os correios, ela conseguiu perde-lo de vista. E duas vezes ele andou até ela, extremamente irritado, rudemente arrastando-a por seu cotovelo e então andando na frente mais uma vez. Malfoy estava tratando-a como uma vítima de peste no auge do contágio. Tinha sido tão tentador pegar um paralelepípedo solto em seus pés e arremessá-lo na parte traseira de sua cabeça loira, que ela empurrou seu punho atado em seu bolso para anular o desejo.

Ele completamente lançou ela no correio, meteu quatro sickles na mão dela e disse-lhe "seja rápida sobre isso". Hermione tinha dado a ele um olhar do que ela esperava era extremo desprezo mortal, atirou o dinheiro em sua pessoa rude e, em seguida, tomou seu tempo feliz colocando mentiras no papel.

Ela saiu dos correios para encontrar Malfoy já na metade da rua, propositadamente se dirigindo para a instalação pública de Flu localizada ao lado do Três Vassouras. Rangendo os dentes, ela tinha seguido, como um cordeiro ranzinza, liderado por um pastor sem vontade. E, de lá, eles fizeram o seu caminho para _Thimble Creek_, que se situava ao sul da propriedade de Malfoy.

Hermione sempre foi fascinada pela história rica que cercava as velhas mansões de bruxos da Europa. Ela apagou por ter nascido uma trouxa e o sensação de alheamento que ela ficava cada vez que lia sobre as famílias realmente antigas – As que podiam rastrear seus traços pelo menos mil anos trás.

Definitivamente faria algo para o ego, Hermione decidiu, folhear as páginas de um compêndio de história mágica e ser capaz de detectar inúmeras menções de seu lar ancestral. Não era apenas as mansões que tinham vários contos para contar. Muitas vezes, era também toda a comunidade em torno.

Pegue o _Thimble Creek_, por exemplo. Por quase quatrocentos anos, os ocupantes da pequena vila mágica tinham trabalhado para os Senhores Malfoys, auxiliando na manutenção da enorme propriedade - trabalhando nos estábulos, atendendo aos terrenos, jardins, pomares e vinhas - uma população inteira em servidão voluntária, paga.

Infelizmente, a pequena aldeia uma vez industriosa tinha sido quase abandonada quando ela e Malfoy pisaram pra fora da chaminé sufocante com fuligem do bar local. Os poucos, bruxos idosos presentes no bar tinham olhado-os sobre os aros de suas canecas. Os olhares dirigidos a Draco estavam longe de ser amigáveis, e por um momento preocupante, Hermione esperava uma enxurrada de frutas apodrecidas, ou pior, feitiços.

Mas os aldeões mantiveram-se na deles, e ela e Draco embarcaram na carruagem em direção a mansão Malfoy sem serem molestados. Se este tratamento indesejável tinha afetado ele, ele não mostrou.

Ela tinha uma infinidade de perguntas, como era da sua natureza, mas nenhuma parecia valer a pena suficiente para interromper sua trégua momentânea. Por enquanto, de qualquer forma.

Tantas coisas tinham mudado no ano passado. As inquisições dos Comensais da Morte tinham criado isso. A sorte dos Malfoys tinha tomado um rumo grave após a aparição de Lucius com um Comensal da Morte.

Com Cornélio Fudge vigorosamente removido de seu cargo, não demorou muito até que Arthur Weasley tenha pisado o exigente papel de ministro da magia. Não tinha havido uma nomeação para o cargo; em vez disso, a maioria dos outros candidatos de mente sã tinha valorizado a sua longevidade suficiente para afastar-se do cargo. Antes mesmo da placa de bronze com o nome de Arthur tivesse sido martelada na porta de seu escritório, ele já tinha sancionado numerosas invasões e declarou lei marcial por dois meses inteiros.

Como resultado, a única maneira de alcançar _Malfoy Manor_ era fisicamente viajar para lá de carruagem. Flu e aparição na propriedade estavam guardados sob as novas regras do Ministério, agora carinhosamente conhecidas como 'Lei de Arthur'.

Segundo as novas regras e em troca de fornecer informações pertinentes e sensíveis que auxiliaram a subsequente prisão de dezenas de Comensais da Morte e simpatizantes de Voldemorte, Lucius Malfoy tinha que cumprir um mandato de prisão domiciliar de dezesseis anos. Sem varinha, sem magia, sem amigos e uma maldição bastante desagradável caso ele sequer por sua cabeça brilhante pra fora da janela para verificar o estado de suas begônias murchando.

Inúmeros outros Comensais da morte também haviam trocado longos termos de prisão de Azkaban por informações. Muitos superiores tinham questionado a eficácia da lei de Arthur, mas a verdade era que Azkaban estava cheia quase transbordando e decididamente muito menos manejável com a fuga dos Dementadores. Uma segunda prisão estava em fase de planejamento, mas fundos estavam em baixa de momento. Além disso, o primeiro-ministro dos trouxas estava tornando-se cada vez mais interessado nas atividades da Comunidade dos bruxos, com o aumento do número de feiticeiros Nascido Touxas tentando voltar para o mundo Trouxa devido ao medo de Voldemorte.

E mesmo que não houvesse escassez de jovens querendo se inscrever para o serviço recém formado de Guarda do Ministro (ou Auror Lite, como Ron costuma chamar), a maioria das unidades em vários departamentos do Ministério ainda estavam sofrendo de falta de pessoal. Cada centavo sobrando no decrescente cofre do Ministério tinha sido relegado para segurança, vigilância e inteligência dos Aurores. Precaução foi considerado um investimento mais digno do que punição.

E assim, Lucius foi preso em sua gaiola dourada. Hermione suspeita que Harry teve muito a dizer sobre a decisão, mas no final dos julgamentos, ele tinha estado simplesmente feliz por ser capaz de frequentar a escola sem se preocupar que a morte estava perseguindo-o em cada volta.

Com as contas bancárias seu marido congeladas Narcissa Black-Malfoy tinha feito as malas e ido para a casa de um primo na Suíça dentro de duas semanas da sentença de seu marido ser aceita.. Pouco tinha sido conhecido sobre a vida privada de Narcissa antes disso. Os jornais tinham ela como uma mulher derrotada, talvez um pouco vaga, mas que tinha um talento inegável para manter pretextos. Ela era uma dona de casa consumada e quando fotografada pela última vez com quarenta anos, era ainda incrivelmente bela.

Ela tinha tomado tudo o que ela poderia reduzir e levar com ela quando se foi, mas tinha escolhido deixar o seu único filho sob os cuidados de um homem, que muitos abertamente chamavam de monstro.

Hermione tinha quase sentido pena de Malfoy. Embora ele poderia ter ganhado mais simpatia, se ele não tivesse andado pela escola com o queixo no ar e um sorriso sempre presente, silenciosamente, ousando qualquer um a levantar sua situação familiar. Além te um tenso embate com Harry no final do quinto ano, ele não mencionou diretamente Lucius a qualquer um do Trio novamente.

A sugestão de Draco para ver seu pai tinha, no início, sido recebida com incredulidade de Hermione. Afinal, foi um pouco difícil de esquecer que este era o mago que tinha planejado o desaparecimento de crianças nascidas Trouxas em Hogwarts e da quase letal posse de Ginny.

Este foi o mesmo homem que tinha estado atrás de Voldemorte e viu como o Lord das Trevas tentava assassinar um Harry de quatorze anos de idade, depois de já ter acabado com Cedric Diggory.

Foi o mesmo feiticeiro que indiretamente tinha planejado sua própria morte na sala dos cérebros do Ministério.

A única coisa que Hermione queria de Lucius Malfoy era um convite gravado para seu funeral, onde ela muito feliz provocaria rumores de seu alegado desequilíbrio mental, ligando os braços com Ginny Weasley e dançando sobre o frio, e desolado túmulo do bastardo.

Ela tinha zombado de Draco, ela tinha balbuciado e, em seguida, ela tinha ficado em silêncio, enquanto o senso comum chegava a contragosto.

Ele tinha um ponto.

Se eles queriam uma solução rápida e limpa para o seu problema, era provável que o pai viscoso, mas com boas ligações, de Draco, seria capaz de ajudar. Não que Hermione estava sem sua reservas ou precauções. Ela não tinha sobrevivido sete anos com Ron e Harry através da estúpida, pura sorte. O Malfoy mais velho poderia até estar castrado, mas ele ainda era um risco.

Sem o conhecimento de Draco – embora o babaca teria facilmente notado se ele tivesse se importado de esperar na estação de correios com ela – ela tinha escrito uma terceira carta, com instruções para o administrador entregá-la ao Dumbledore, se ela não estivesse no beco dentro de três dias para coletá-la em pessoa.

Com certeza, muita coisa pode acontecer em três dias, e Hermione supôs que a medida de confiança que ela tinha dado a Draco quando ela deixou a escola com ele durante a festa agora estendia-se para segui-lo em casa. Ele poderia ter acabado com ela muitas vezes até agora, mas Hermione confiáva que embora ele fosse um inútil, Draco não era um maníaco sem sentido.

Nem era seu pai, no entanto. Lucius era um armador e oportunista, com pouca atenção para a moral. Era difícil de adivinhar as pessoas assim. Credibilidade e Malfoys não eram companheiros confortáveis, e aí estava o desconforto de Hermione.

Com meninos como Crabbe e Goyle, por exemplo, um insulto bruto entregado por Ron geralmente resultaria em um ataque aberto previsível. Quando o mesmo acontecia com Draco, geralmente leva semanas até que alguém suspeite que o surto repentino e misterioso de '_Giggle-Pox_' de Ron tinha tudo a ver com a breve disputa que ele e Draco compartilharam um mês antes.

Sentindo seu desgosto com Draco aumentar exponencialmente, Hermione dobrou os braços e finalmente olhou para ele.

Ele se sentava com suas pernas cruzadas, as mãos descansando sobre os joelhos. Em qualquer outro menino, a pose poderia ter sido vista como afeminada, mas pra Draco, ele simplesmente parecia contido.

Verrugas, Hermione decidiu, com um aceno mental. Teria sido mais fácil colocá-lo em seu lugar, se ele não fosse tão atraente. O que ele precisava eram algumas verrugas estrategicamente localizadas. Uma sobrancelha pendendo e um nariz de batata não seria tão ruim também

Mas é claro, que Malfoy não tem verrugas, ou sinais ou manchas ou qualquer tipo de deformidades físicas. Ela sabia disso porque teve o tempo para examinar seu corpo para seu prazer. Ele era um metros e oitenta e cinco centímetros de pele lisa, branca. O tipo de pele que via-se e sentia-se como seda creme na luz do fogo. Pele de menina, exceto que ela estava firmemente esticada sobre o magro, inegável músculo masculino.

Em algum ponto ao longo do ano anterior, Draco Malfoy tinha feito a caminhada inevitável da infância à masculinidade. Ah, ainda havia vestígios do seu eu-infantil, se alguém se importava de procurá-lo. O quase ranzinza beicinho de seus lábios, por exemplo, ou o corado delicado de seu rosto quando ele se exercitava fisicamente. Seu cabelo não tinha escurecido, como foi o caso com muitos outros meninos de cabelos claros. Ainda era um tom de loiro tão brilhante que era quase prata. Hermione suspeita que isto tinha mais a ver com sua criação, em vez de qualquer desenvolvimento físico atrasado.

Outras partes dele eram inegavelmente adultas. Hermione poderia estar um pouco admirada com a forma como ele se portou em situações íntimas, excepto pelo fato de que ela esperava não menos dele, mesmo que ele tenha apenas dezoito anos. Não havia nada ordinário sobre Malfoy, e era seu grande arrependimento que tinha sido justo essa característica que a fez cometer o que ela inequivocadamente qualificou com a maior merda de sua jovem vida.

O silêncio dentro da carruagem estava agora quase fisicamente doloroso. Se ela se contorcesse mais em seu assento, Hermione achava que ela era susceptível de desenvolver calos na sua bunda.

Malfoy não tinha sequer se mexido desde o começo da viagem. Ele poderia ter sido esculpido em granito, tal era a sua quietude. Um particularmente profundo buraco na estrada levou-a a se sentar um pouco mais reta no seu assento. Ela estava quente, úmida e irritada.

Não. Este silêncio não ia dar mesmo.

"Quanto tempo desde que você esteve em casa pra visitar?", perguntou ela, as palavras, correndo para fora de sua boca, antes que ela tivesse tempo para filtrar qualquer significado não intencional.

No início, parecia que ele estava disposto a ignorá-la, mas, em seguida, ele respondeu. "Desde o dia das bruxas," ele disse, seus olhos ainda fixados sobre o que estava fora da janela.

"Isso é quase oito meses."

"A Sangue-Ruim pode fazer aritmética. Nunca acaba as maravilhas?"

Hermione não sabia se sentir insultada sobre o uso da palavra detestável, ou sobre o fato de que ele não parecia colocar muito coração nisso sequer. Verdade seja dita, ele não tinha usado esse insulto particular sobre ela a um bom tempo. Nunca teve o mesmo efeito nela que tem sobre Ron, e Malfoy não é nada se não eficaz.

Ela suspirou. "Eu queria saber quando eu ouviria essa palavra novamente".

"Se você não quer ouvi-la, não me dá motivos para usá-la," ele disse a ela. "Enquanto nós estamos nesse assunto, eu vou lembrar a você de manter sua boca fechada em torno de meu pai. Eu vou falar. Fale apenas for convidada. Tente não olhar-lhe nos olhos, se possível. Eu sei que pode matá-la ter que fazer isso, mas não pergunte nada. Na verdade, não diga nada. Tente ser respeitosa e vamos ter pouco problema. "

Hermione bufou. Agora _isto _foi um insulto. "E aqui eu pensei que o papa residia no Vaticano."

Finalmente, ele olhou para ela. A brisa que tinha estado soprando através da janela aberta bateu em uma mecha longa de cabelo dele e levou-o a sua testa. Ele a afastou impaciente. "O que você disse?" perguntou a ela, seus olhos estreitando.

"Nada. Nada que você saiba," ela murmurou distraidamente.

"Eu sei o que a porra do Vaticano é", ele retrucou, de forma inesperada mudando de desinteressado para raivoso.

Hermione assustou-se um pouco, sentindo-se ainda mais incerta agora que seu olhar pálido fixou-se nela. Nervosa e extremamente sedenta, ela lambeu os lábios. Os olhos dele passaram momentaneamente para sua boca antes de mover de volta para seus olhos.

"Você realmente tem que tornar isso mais desagradável do que já é?" perguntou-lhe baixinho.

"E vai ficar um inferno de muito pior antes de ficar melhor, então eu sugiro que você habitue-se ao desagradável", disse ele, destacando sarcasticamente o 'desagradável'.

"Você realmente acha que seu pai vai conhecer alguém que possa reverter o feitiço?" Ela também poderia ter solicitado se os castelos eram feitos de pedra, ou se o Quadribol era jogado com vassouras. "Não, Granger. Vamos ver o meu pai para ter um pouco de chá e bolinhos. Ele tão raramente recebe entretenimento estes dias, já que está sendo um prisioneiro em sua própria casa."

Hermione fez uma careta. "Eu apenas gostaria de saber exatamente como você pensa que dizer a seu pai é uma boa ideia!"

"Ah não sei," Retrucou Malfoy. "Pode ser porque, além do próprio Voldemorte, meu pai sabe mais sobre o funcionamento interno de magia negra do que qualquer outro feiticeiro vivo. Ou porque sua lista de contatos é tão longa e sórdida que apesar de ser o segundo em comando de Voldemorte e culpado de coisas que você não poderia sequer começar a imaginar, ele conseguiu arranjar um acordo com o Ministério e evitar todo o negócio de 'ter sua alma sugada através de sua boca'!"

"_Nós _não somos completos idiotas, você sabe," Hermione rebateu, o que fez Malfoy rolar os olhos para ela.

A declaração provavelmente se qualificava como o primeiro elogio que ela tinha (e provavelmente, iria) lhe dado.

"Você acha que é uma boa ideia perambular ao redor da escola, lendo sobre como remover tatuagens mágicas ilegais?" Ele deu-lhe um olhar de olhos estreitos. "Embora eu suspeite que pessoas como você tem um certo nível de liberdade o resto de nós não."

Hermione fez um barulho frustrado. "Eu não sou além da suspeita, se isso é o que você está insinuando."

"Como eu, apesar da minha campanha motivada nos últimos dois anos tentando convencer a todos eu conheço que eu odeio meu pai e tudo o que ele significa."

Isso era verdade. Tudo o que poderia ser dito sobre Draco Malfoy, desde o negócio de seu pai com o Ministério, ele tinha deixado bem claro que ele não queria nada a ver com todas as coisas relacionadas com Voldemorte. É claro, muita gente especulou que esta era a tática mais lógica pra que ele pudesse manter seu direito sobre todas as coisas relacionadas com os Malfoys.

O Ministério poderia já ter tirado uma boa parte do dinheiro da sua família e coleções em nome de reparações, mas havia ainda um fundo considerável, várias residências de férias e uma herança iminente de sua mãe e seu avô. E então havia Malfoy Manor em si...

Tardiamente, Hermione percebeu que ela realmente deveria parar de ler _Witch Weekly_.

Mas Malfoy estava certo, é claro. Eles teriam de fazê-lo, silenciosamente e secretamente. Em qualquer caso, ela duvidava que eles iriam encontrar um remédio em Hogwarts. O contra-feitiço provavelmente seria algo caseiro e ilegal.

"Percebi que não é para ser um feliz reencontro para vocês dois, então? Nenhum piqueniques de pai-filho na velha lagoa de patos?"

Ela não poderia se importar menos se Draco estava tendo problemas em casa. Mas o assunto de seu pai era extremamente cru. Hermione sentiu que ela lhe devia um comentário sarcástico ou dois.

Ele parecia irritado instantaneamente. Ele descruzou as pernas e se inclinou para a frente, apontando um dedo ameaçador no seu espaço pessoal. "Você fechou sua boca, Granger, ou eu vou te dizer, em detalhes, o que essa sua boca certinha é capaz de quando ela não está jorrando lixo."

Rotineiramente espantou-lhe como ele poderia reverter de frio e insensível ao assustador no espaço de um batimento cardíaco. Hermione calmamente fervia. _Ninguém _lhe falava assim. Nem mesmo os Sonserinos se atreviam a insultar abertamente a Prêmio Anual. Mas, então, eles não estavam em Hogwarts, e ela não estava gritando de longe de seus amigos. E, apesar de como Malfoy estava atrozmente tratando ela, Hermione não poderia deixar de suspeitar que seu humor negro era devido ao fato de que ele tinha mais a temer de seu pai do que ela.

Assim, ela manteve sua língua em cheque.

A carruagem arrastou-se, até que a pedra cor de ardósia da Malfoy Manor, finalmente, apareceu sobre um afloramento de árvores. Hermione lançou o fôlego que ela não tinha percebido que tinha prendido, embora forçar suas mãos a deixar a borda do assento da carruagem revelou-se mais que um desafio.

Ela tinha visto fotos da casa, é claro. Todos tinham. Quando começaram as inquisições de Comensal da Morte, os jornais tinham alegremente feito uma margem de três páginas sobre as residências de cada um dos supostos Comensais da Morte toda semana.

Malfoy Manor tinha sido particularmente interessante, dado que era a segundo mais antiga Casa Buxa na Grã-Bretanha. A mansão tinha também abrigado a mais completa coleção de artefatos de artes das trevas na Europa. Tudo tinha sido tomado e catalogado. Os itens mais suspeito tinham sido destruídos, enquanto os itens piores foram armazenados em um cofre do Ministério devido ao fato de que ninguém tinha certeza sobre como destruí-los. As aulas de defesa contra as artes das trevas em Hogwarts agora envolvem uma passada em tal cofre, onde estudantes são levados em uma excursão pelos itens de magia negra confiscados de várias casas de bruxos. Era um exercício útil, em que lhe eram mostrados exatamente o tipo de mentes distorcidas que eles estavam contra.

Vendo a mansão de perto, Hermione notou que a prisão domiciliar de Lucius tinha tomado um pedágio dramático. Sem o uso de magia na manutenção da enorme propriedade, os elementos se alastraram. Trepadeiras que uma vez foram decorações agora corriam o risco de sufocar as paredes como camada verde, abafada e grossa de hera*. Folhas mortas e apodrecendo enchiam o terreno da frente. Os gramados previamente luxuosos estavam amarelo e mortos em alguns lugares e tinham crescido altos o suficiente para cobrir uma criança pequena.

A mansão era temperamental, gótica e sinistra, mas Hermione a achou bonita. Ela lembrou das antigas fazendas de plantação em New Orleans, o tipo que ela tinha visto em sua última férias de verão com seus pais. O lar ancestral de Draco era cerca de vinte anos longe de qualificar-se como verdadeiramente decrépito, mas mesmo assim, Hermione tinha certeza de que ainda teria seu fascínio. Não foi difícil imaginar Lucius, Narcissa ou Draco vivendo ali. Certamente, nenhum bruxo ou bruxa muito simples ou modesto poderia morar em um lugar assim.

Com uma risadinha mental, induzida pelo pânico, Hermione imaginou os portões a admitindo e então, imediatamente, cuspindo sua pessoa não Puro-Sangue, de cabelo cacheado escuro sobre o asfalto.

A combinação de interesse, medo e palma suada de antecipação foi um lubrificante natural para sua língua, e esquecendo o decreto de Malfoy pra que ela ficasse em silêncio, Hermione virou-se para falar com ele.

Ele estava franzindo a testa ligeiramente. Suas mãos, que anteriormente tinham estado dobradas em seu colo, agora estavam mexendo com os botões de metal de sua capa de Verão. Ele parecia preocupado, preocupado o suficiente para a imaginação muito ansiosa de Hermione viajar. Seu coração acelerou.

Olhos prata encontraram os marrons, e um breve olhar de silencioso, mútuo destino foi compartilhado. Ela de repente não tinha nada a dizer.

Era uma pena que ele era um idiota sem remorso, pensou Hermione, quando a carruagem chegou a uma empoeirada, parada brusca em frente à entrada da mansão.

Ou ela poderia ter segurado sua mão.

* * *

_Giggle-Pox - pó do riso. (estou correta?)_

*_hera – tive que procurar no dicionário por que nunca sequer tinha ouvido esse termo, aí fica meio dificil, então aí vai – pra quem nao sabe, como eu – hera é o "Nome dado a um grande número de plantas trepadeiras e rasteiras." Trepadeira são qualquer tipo de planta que cresce e vai trepando no muro e lugares disponíveis de apoio. È vergonhoso pra alguém que estuda biologia, como eu, não saber que tipo de planta é a hera. ;/_

**N/t:** Eu sei que disse que postava logo, mas nossa, esse foi o capitulo mais longo da história. 12 páginas pra vocês terem uma ideia. E foi bem difícil admito. Ainda mais que agora to sem mouse, e tive que esperar o PC ficar disponível pra usar. E então era feriado, pelo menos aqui no Rio, e bom eu tive que me dar um descanso de estágio e faculdade né? Enfim tá aí. Espero que gostem. ;) Vou tentar meu máximo traduzir mais rápido agora. Preciso de um mouse URGENTE!

_P.S.: Quem quiser dar uma passada na minha outra tradução _Turncoat_, eu vou ficar muito feliz. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

Lhe envie um berrador cuspindo pus de bobotubérculo. Jogue ele num poço cheio com _Explosivins _raivosos. Coloque-o de frente para um _Dorso-Cristado Norueguês_* irritado e propenso a fazer churrasco de Sangue-Puros. Inferno, torne-o escravo pessoal de Neville Longbottom por duas semanas horríveis.

Só não o mande pra casa.

_Pouco tarde para uma mudança de coração, né?_

Sim, Draco silenciosamente concordou com seu interior, demasiado tarde. Especialmente desde que ele e Granger estavam atualmente esperando em um silêncio melancólico, na porta frontal da mansão Malfoy.

Draco balançou em seus pés, as mãos úmidas enfiadas em seu bolso. Por um breve momento, ele tinha entretido a fantasia de tocar campainha, deixando Granger em pé na porta e fazendo uma corrida louca para o transporte que estava deslizando de volta para os portões principais da propriedade.

Como se lendo sua mente, ele sentiu Granger girar lentamente a cabeça encaracolada para olhar para ele, antes de se mover quase imperceptivelmente mais perto.

Se ela estava assustada, ela estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho de ocultá-lo. Além do torcer revelar de sua mãos, que ele sabia que ela costumava fazer quando nervosa de qualquer forma, ela parecia exteriormente calma.

Sua viagem ao beco tinha sido sem intercorrências. Ela parecia estar manipulando as coisas melhores do que ele teria imaginado. Draco esperava lágrimas e choramingos, motivo pelo qual ele manteve distância dela (e seu fornecimento aparentemente interminável de tagarelar perguntas incessantemente).

E Merlin, ela tinha dúvidas.

Em um ponto ele tinha sido tentado a mordaça-la com sua própria calcinha rendada e cor de pêssego. Ele tinha tirado a calcinha de debaixo de um travesseiro no quarto do hotel e havia deixado de mencionar, preferindo assistir enquanto ela passava uns divertidos trinta minutos vasculhando o quarto do hotel. Ele poderia ter entregue a calcinha se ela apenas admitisse que ela estava faltando.

Tinha sido perto do almoço quando ele aparataram perto do Beco Diagonal. Enquanto sua própria ausência no café da manhã na escola naquela manhã teria causado apenas algumas sobrancelhas levantadas entre os Sonserinos, o desaparecimento prolongado de Granger provavelmente desencadearia um pânico leve. E por isso tinha sido sugestão de Draco para que ela escrevesse para os dois queixos caídos cérebro de molusco que ela chama de amigos, além de escrever uma breve carta para McGonagall.

A diretora adjunta de Hogwarts teria sem dúvida um colapso no menor indício de que sua preciosa Prêmio Anual estivesse em problemas.

E Draco supos que sua cama provavelmente qualifica-se como 'problemas'.

Uma vez que eles chegaram à estação de correios, ele havia sentido caridade suficiente para abrir mão do silêncio confortável dando a Granger alguns Sickles pra pagar o envio das cartas. A ingrata, descabelada sabe-tudo respondeu ao sua bondade dando a ele um olhar que deveria ter deixado os cabelos de sua cabeça em pé. Com um som de desdenho, ela jogou o dinheiro em sua cara e correu pra dentro dos Correios, perdendo seu sorriso de diversão.

A garota tinha a coragem de uma Grifinória, ele daria isso a ela. Ele a olhou de fora do Correio, vai que ela tenta algo monumentalmente estúpido, como entrando num ataque de choro em frente a descontraída, multidão do fim de semana. Pra ele ela tem caretas, testa franzida e olhares mortais. Para o alegre, imponente e careca Carteiro que a atendeu de detrás do balcão, Granger era toda sorriso e conversa educada.

Pelo menos ela possuía um monte de emoções, Draco decidiu. O contrário de Ron Weasley, por exemplo, quem leva "boa natureza" para novos e irritantes níveis.

Draco assistiu enquanto ela mordeu a ponta da sua língua rosada por um instante, pensando no que escrever. Estava quente e úmido dentro do prédio, e Granger tinha tirado o capuz de sua capa de sua cabeça. O algodão leve agarrou e deslocou as presilhas de joias em seu cabelo, fazendo-os cair abaixo de seus ombros. Ela distraidamente pegou um cacho de um de seus ombros enquanto escrevia, enrolando em volta de dedo com a unha ruída.

Pra uma garota que não parecia dar dois Knuts pro que ela usava, Draco admitiu que Granger era surpreendentemente feminina. Era fácil não notar seu caminhar ligeiro ou o jeito sutil como ela meche os quadris quando esta constantemente correndo pelo castelo, escondida atrás de um monte de livros ou atrás de sua prancheta de Prêmio Anual.

Serio, ela deveria usar roupas melhores. Os trapos que ela usa quando de folga não eram melhores do que o saco de pano com buracos pra braços cortados neles, ásperos, monótonos, disformes e sem inspiração. Draco sabia sobre a roupa. Juntamente com uma propensão secreta para xampus à base de plantas (sua indulgência do mês foi 'alecrim e hawafena*'), foi um traço que tinha herdado de sua mãe. À toa, ele avaliou e, em seguida vestiu Granger em ricas e avermelhadas vestes de veludo. Decotado, para mostrar a pele lisa entre seus seios pequenos.

Melhor ainda, ele pensou, enquanto piscava e visualmente despia ela deixando apenas seus sapatos de salto alto e a corrente prata que ela usa em volta de seu tornozelo esquerdo. A garota parece bem melhor completamente sem roupa. Na verdade quanto mais roupas Granger usar mais irritante ele a achava.

Ou talvez o caso é que quanto menos roupa ela usar mais distraído ele fica.

Sim. Provavelmente foi isso.

Ele se perguntou se sua noite juntos tinha abalado sua sensibilidade virginal um pouco. Seria uma vergonha para uma menina tão obviamente apaixonada voltar a sua velhas, frígidas maneiras.

Granger não precisa de uma bola de cristal pra ver o seu futuro. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era observa sua chefe de casa. Minerva McGonagall era uma professora excepcional e uma Subdiretora formidável, mas ela também possui o apelo sexual de um Verme-cego. Isso era bem infeliz, já que bruxas vivem mais do que bruxos e chegam ao ápice sexual comparativamente mais trade na vida.

Se Granger se incomodasse em olhar além da próxima reunião de Monitores, ela poderia ter notado que havia bem mais diversões prazerosas pra se ter em Hogwarts além de andar pra baixo e pra cima nos corredores como uma versão mais bonita e mais cheirosa de Argus Filch.

Ou talvez ela percebeu o que ela estava perdendo. Isso explicaria seu repentino interesse em sues serviços na noite da festa de Graduação.

Pensamento intrigante, esse. Talvez a menina de ouro da grifinória era corruptível afinal. Talvez, com uma pequena cutucada, ele seria capaz de-

"Hum, Malfoy," Granger decidiu então sussurrar, interrompendo as reflexões de Draco.

Ele ficou um pouco mais reto à porta da mansão e olhou para ela. "Eu não acho que alguém está chegando para atender a porta." Ela estendeu a mão para puxar a campainha prata-trançada da porta pela segunda vez, quando ele parou, segurando a sua mão.

Atualmente, houve uma leve luta com a trava do outro lado da porta esculpida em carvalho, que balançou aberta para revelar um velho e torto elfo doméstico, vestida com uma manta de retalhos Rosa chá confortável.

A criatura engasgou, deu um olhar de olhos úmidos para Draco e prontamente atirou-se para ele. "Mestre Draco está em casa! Oh! Toolip está tão feliz!"

Com uma pequena careta, Draco (e elfa doméstica anexada) entrou.

"Bom vê-la novamente, Toolip," Draco disse, não maldosamente. Ele bateu a criatura na cabeça cor-de-alga marinha, enquanto seus olhos rapidamente examinava o saguão vazio.

Era fresco, escuro e empoeirado dentro da mansão, exatamente do jeito que Draco se lembrava. Luz solar fazia um grande esforço em empurrar através das janelas cobertas de sujeira. Alguns feixes suaves de luz caiam no chão de mármore preto, projetores minutos mostrando o movimento da poeira no ar. Não havia nenhuma mobília, mas havia uma abundância de caixas vazias, madeira alinhadas ao lado da escadaria curva.

"E mestre Draco está trazendo uma jovem Srta!" Toolip o elfo doméstico virou-se para cumprimentar Granger, que parecia estar totalmente ocupada babando no vestíbulo cavernoso. O elfo caiu em uma reverência perfeita, baixa, velhas articulações artríticas aparentemente esquecidas. "Bem-vinda à mansão Malfoy, Srta."

Granger piscou para a criatura radiante.

Draco revirou os olhos. Quanto mais cedo ela fechar a boca escancarada e empurrar seus olhos para trás em suas bases, quanto mais cedo eles podiam conferir com Lucius.

"A casa não vai morder", disse Draco, removendo seu manto e entregando à Toolip.

Hermione se recuperou o suficiente para fazer uma careta para ele.

"Porém possa cuspi-la pra fora," ele acrescentou, com um grunhido serio.

Para isso, ela deu-lhe um olhar assustado, mas conseguiu passar da soleira, e para o frio mármore do hall de entrada.

"Onde está meu pai?" Draco perguntou Toolip. O elfo doméstico estava atualmente olhando as vestes amarrotadas de Draco com desaprovação intensa.

"Mestre Lucius está no escritório," Toolip informou, sua voz esganiçada, tornando-se imediatamente mais esganiçada. "você deseja vê-lo agora?"

"Sim, não quereremos prolongar o inevitável, queremos?" Draco lançou a Hermione um sorriso sarcástico e estendeu um braço para ela, que ela previsivelmente ignorou.

Com Toolip na vanguarda, Draco andou à frente e observou que pela primeira vez Hermione parecia não ter nenhuma objeção em caminhar atrás.

Eles simplesmente não fazem mais Sangue-Puros como Lucius.

Não era muito a ver com uma extinção do estoque, ao invés de um abandono gradual dos costumes antigos; Quando chicotadas tinham sido uma prática disciplinar habitual em casa, quando descendentes eram obrigados a memorizar os longos códigos de conduta familiar, especificando qualquer coisa de como sentar-se a cavalo, para a melhor forma de se livrar de uma amante descontente.

Havia uma elegância inata no Malfoy mais velho que Draco sabia que não tinha adquirido ainda. Lucius era muito como Snape, a este respeito. De tudo o que poderia ser dito sobre seu Professor de poções, o homem se movia como tinta na água.

Lucius era similar, apenas mais vital e mais potente. E também havia o fato de que, enquanto os motivos de Snape, eram por vezes ambíguos, o mundo agora sabia que Lucius Malfoy era escória da pior espécie. Apesar do fato de que um bruxo com uma varinha confiscada era também considerado como uma prostituta de Travessa do Tranco, Lucius ainda não era um homem para brincadeiras.

Adicione Hermione Granger, quem casando-se com o nome Malfoy obviamente se qualifica como brincadeira da maior forma, particularmente se ela alguma vez considerar não aceitar um divorcio em troca de ótimo incentivo de Draco achar que a conhece bem o suficiente para apagar essa possibilidade.

Granger não estava interessado em dinheiro. Era estranho como esse.

Nos passados três anos, foi Draco quem deu o dinheiro pra comida e outras necessidades na Mansão Malfoy. Lucius poderia estar falido, mas seu filho estava longe disso. Draco recebeu uma generosa mesada mensal retirada da enorme herança que seu avô, Julius, lhe deixou. Além disso, sua mãe lhe manda o pagamento de uma grande quantia no lugar de realizar a verdadeira maternidade.

Dinheiro então nunca foi um problema. Porém, com a proibição da magia colocada sobre o imóvel, e a eventual (e compreensiva) deserção dos empregados que não queriam trabalhar sem suas varinhas, havia apenas pouco que Draco poderia fazer pelo seu lar.

Mesmo com um extremamente leal e extremamente velho Elfo Doméstico, manualmente trabalhando 300 hectares de terra foi impossível.

Draco não acha que seu paio culpa pela situação deles. Ressentimento, embora, era outra coisa. Lucius não era um homem sem sentido, mas desesperação, desconsolação e um muito caro conhaque trouxeram o pior nele nos últimos três anos.

Da mesma forma, houve alarmes sobre Malfoy Manor; encantos e enfermarias previsto para as fundações de pedra e tijolo. O menor indício de magia negra enviaria Aurores aparatando em massa. Monte Gordo de bom que faria se o seu pai decidiu pegar o peso de papel pesado, ônix, manteve-se em sua mesa e cacete Granger à morte com ele. Mas que era altamente improvável. Terrível assassinato não era o estilo de seu pai. Provavelmente, o pensamento de sujar seu premiado tapete Aubusson com sangue de Granger desligaria Lúcio a essa ideia.

Draco estava em pé em tal carpete agora, tendo acabado de informar a seu pai que ele recentemente foi tatuado e casou-se com uma bruxa Filha de Muggles, grifindor em pé bem ao seu lado. Se o inferno fosse acontecer, provavelmente seria nos próximos minutos.

À primeira vista, seu pai parecia estar levando a notícia de sua loucura de bêbado muito melhor do que o esperado. Embora com Lúcio, primeiros olhares muitas vezes enganam.

"Como?" Lucius perguntou, mostrando desgosto, horror e fúria em uma única silaba.

O bruxo mais velho s erguia no meio de seu escritório, Ainda vestido num roupão vermelho sangue de seda crua, apesar de ser três da tarde. Havia uma vazia garrafa de cristal e um copo de conhaque pela metade em sua mesa. Seu cabelo estava longo e solto, e uma veia estava casualmente pulsando na sua têmpora esquerda. Não um bom começo pras coisas, Draco supôs, mas havia pouco a ser feito sobre isso agora.

Para o crédito de Granger, ela sequer se contorceu quando Draco obedeceu a seu pai ao transmitir sua memória dos eventos em uma voz clara e monótona. Ela estava provavelmente clamando pra falar o que pensa, mas conseguiu pegar o plano silencioso de que era melhor pra Lucius ser informado da forma mais quieta e sucinta possível.

Draco começou com a escapada deles da festa de graduação, para a viagem para o _Serpent and Stone_, passando pelos acontecimentos do Salão de tatuagens e a cerimônia de casamento que seguiu, para quando eles acordaram no decadente hotel trouxa em Londres.

Não surpreendente, seu pai não olhou uma vez pra ela, não desde o momento que Toolip deixou-os no escritório, até quando Draco eventualmente chegou na descrição da tatuagem deles. Ela poderia estar invisível, por toda a atenção que Lucius estava lhe dando.

Houve um longo, terrível silencio quando Draco terminou.

O único ruído veio das folhas mortas que foram arrastadas através do pátio pelo vento lá fora, e dos murmuros preocupados de Toolip. Lucius continuou sem falar. Com uma lentidão que era irritantemente em desacordo com a tensão visceral na sala, ele lentamente alisou uma mecha de seu cabelo longo, prata, e tomou um gole de conhaque.

"O feitiço, se não me engano é chamado Fida Mia," Lucius explicou, tão quietamente que Draco poderia nao ter escutado se todo mundo na sala nao estivesse segurando a respiração.

Confie em Granger para escolher o momento exato para começar com um ataque de 'nãos' "mas não é Fida Mia ilegal na Grã-Bretanha?", disse o cérebro de Hogwarts, "precisamente porque o feitiço não pode ser revertido? Quero dizer, originou-se como um feitiço de rastreamento que bruxos feudais costumavam lançar sobre seus servos por meio de uma marca para que eles não pudessem fugir."

Draco já estava caminhando para a estante que ladeavam as paredes em frente à lareira. "Oh, Há um contra feitiço, você pode ter certeza," ele disse. "Na verdade eu estou certo de que há um volume aqui na velha-"

Lúcio moveu-se como relâmpago no gelo. Hermione nem sequer teve tempo para gritar em surpresa quando Draco foi violentamente jogado para trás por seu pai e com tanta força que ele foi arremessado em uma pequena mesa carregada de porcelana fina e um almoço intocado.

Toolip gritou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, seus murmuros aumentando de tom e velocidade. Por instinto, Hermione tinha se esticado em uma tentativa ineficaz de pegar Draco, ou pelo menos, desviar a sua queda. Mas ela não foi rápida o suficiente, e ele caiu na finamente trabalhada mesa, causando a linda porcelana a se quebrar e os talheres deslizarem pelo chão.

Olhar de horror de Hermione enquanto ela abaixou-se para ajudar Draco foi um parceiro perfeito à calma demissão de Lucius sobre o empurrão.

"Não". Draco assobiou, se esquivando dela. Sem palavras, Hermione deixou as mãos cairem levemente para os lados antes de se virar para dar Lucius um olhar de ódio.

"Não há limites para o que devo suportar?" Lúcio rosnou para seu filho

"A resistência é força não é, pai?" Draco mandou. Levantou-se em seus pés sem ajuda, pressionou os dedos contra o corte fino em sua bochecha que ele tinha contactado com a porcelana quebrada. "Eu acredito que foi você a me dizer isso."

A animosidade na sala era quase palpável. Ódio pendurado no ar como fumaça de madeira obsoleto.

Lucius acabou com tudo. "Toolip, você vai acompanhar meu filho para seus aposentos. Desejo falar com Srta Granger sozinho."

"Não," disse Draco.

"Ok," Hermione concordou, ao mesmo tempo.

Draco se virou em seu calcanhar e fez uma carranca para ela. Hermione tinha ficado tão pálida que as poucas sardas sobre seu nariz se destacaram em marcado contraste. Ele então deu a Lucius um olhar que ela não poderia sequer começar a decifrar, antes de caminhar vigorosamente do escritório com Toolip, e bater as portas fechadas atrás dele.

Lucius estava sentado em sua mesa, escrevendo vigorosamente em pergaminho de creme espesso que provavelmente custava mais do que qualquer coisa que Hermione jamais tivesse usado.

"Você terá quinze minutos do meu tempo esta tarde, Srta Granger, após o qual você será colocada em um quarto de convidado para o restante deste dia. Antes de seu retorno à Hogwarts, amanhã, eu devo lhe fornecer uma solução para nosso pequeno... problema. Caberá a você e meu filho executar a dita solução com a devida diligência."

Ele fez uma pausa em sua escrita para olhá-la, tomando nota do seu olhar feroz e mãos trêmulas.

"Presumo que você não aprova minha disciplina?" Ele falou de forma casual e conversacional. Houve um insulto muito leve em suas palavras. Por alguma razão, serviu para aliviar o desgosto dela por ele de alguma forma. O homem estava bêbado.

Isso não desculpa o que ele fez, mas ela esperava em Deus que ele era um pai melhor, quando ele não estava chateado.

"Você violou sua posição como um pai. Ao fazê-lo, você se rebaixou, seu filho e o nome de sua família. Mas então, essa última parte é um pouco discutível agora não é?"

"Tenho muito pouco a perder, Srta Granger."

Era estranho o quanto ele se parecia com Draco. Mas ele era mais bonito que Draco, se de fato tal coisa era possível. Lucius era como uma pintura de Goya*, Hermione decidiu Hermione decidiu, muitas vezes perturbador em conteúdo, mas requintado em sua composição. Era um tipo de beleza chocante e afiada. As características de Draco, entretanto, eram decididamente mais masculinas.

Ele pode ter herdado a penetrante coloração de seu pai, mas ele também tinha a estrutura óssea característica dos Black. Longas linhas magras, os lábios levemente curvados, e o mesmo físico de ombros largos que tinha favorecido Sirius.

Parte da Hermione queria correr de casa tão rápido quanto suas pernas bambas permitiria. Outra parte, menos inteligente dela queria sentar e simplesmente encarar Lucius, bem como alguém observa um feroz, gato selvagem no zoológico. Apenas neste caso, a única coisa que a separando do predador era uma mesa de madeira cerejeira.

Oh Deus. Ela se sentiu enjoada novamente.

"Meus erros são meus próprios", Hermione disse-lhe com uma voz firme. "Mesmo se eu disser aos meus pais, eles não fariam tanto como colocar um dedo em mim."

"Meu filho não é nenhuma criança abandonada, Srta Granger. Não é da minha conta saber sobre seus namoricos. Mas quando ele consegue se _casar com _uma conquista, pois então. " Lucius olhou para ela, duro. "Torna-se meu dever de mostrar o meu desagrado paterno. Mas vamos ao ponto, sim. Você, obviamente, uma mulher jovem e inteligente, então a pergunta implora para ser feita." Dobrou os braços. "Quanto?"

"Por Draco?" Hermione perguntou, incrédula e insultada. "Você pode tê-lo por um sapo de Chocolate, ou na falta disso, que tal aquele texto ilegal, impagável, de maldições egípcias que você está espalhando boatos de ter escondido em algum lugar?" ela sugeriu, em uma voz falsamente alegre. "Oh espera, acabei de me lembrar. Você teve todas as suas coisas tomadas pelo Ministério, não é? Eu poderia apenas ter que me contentar com o sapo."

Bem. Ela certamente tinha puxado _isso _para fora de sua bunda. Se Ron estivesse presente, ele teria vaiado e batido em sua coxa. Era irritante pensar que Lucius assumiu que ela era uma caçadora de ouro da calcinha frouxa.

Acontece, porém, que a verdade era pior. Quando se trata de Draco, parecia que ela era uma calcinha frouxa, ponto.

Um músculo no rosto, em outra hora inexpressivo, de Lucius se contraiu. Se olhares fosse Imperdoáveis, Hermione estava certa de que ela ia estar se contorcendo no chão no processo de uma morte dolorosa, morte pré Avada Kedavra.

"Não tente minha paciência, menina," Lucius zombou, inclinando-se em sua cadeira. Ele mostrou seus dentes superiores para ela de uma forma feral. "Recordo que ninguém sabe que você está aqui."

Isso não era muito brilhante dele. Hermione ficou desapontada. Ela esperava mais. "Eu não quero seu dinheiro. Eu quero cair fora do casamento. Quanto mais cedo você nos fornecer assistência, mais cedo eu posso sair."

Lucius ficou em silêncio por um momento, estudando-a. Ele tocou os dedos longos em sua mesa. "Muito bem. Vou fornecer o nome de um contato útil. Ele irá localizar um especialista, em um modo de falar, uma pessoa que deve ser capaz de desfazer o Fida Mia. Dado que eu sou incapaz de deixar estes terrenos, ele permanecerá com você e meu filho para que seu casamento seja anulado depressa."

Não precisava ser um gênio para prever que Draco estaria esperando por ela fora do escritório assim que Lucius verificasse todos os detalhes com ela.

Depois de ser demitida por Lúcio, Hermione saiu do quarto e fechou as portas firmemente atrás dela, apoiando-se fortemente contra o mogno liso. Ela mal tinha conseguido obter seu coração batendo em um ritmo um pouco normal quando Draco pegou seu braço e arrastou-a ainda mais ao longo do corredor.

Ele tinha tido um banho extremamente rápido e mudou de roupas, ao que parecia. Seu cabelo estava pingando sobre a gola de sua camisa de algodão branco e mangas compridas. Ele estava vestindo jeans e uma expressão muito conturbada.

Surpreendentemente, apesar de ter assistido o internato com ele durante sete anos, Hermione não se lembrava de jamais ter visto Draco em nada além de seu uniforme escolar, equipamentos de quadribol ou túnicas. Era um pouco estranho perceber que Draco Malfoy possuía e usava Jeans, como qualquer outro adolescente normal.

"O que ele disse para você?" Draco exigiu.

O perfume do alecrim flutuava através de seu cabelo molhado. Foi seu xampu. Hermione percebeu que os dois últimos botões em sua camisa estavam presos injustamente.

"E então?" ele retrucou, quando ela não lhe disse imediatamente.

Hermione suspirou, massageando seus templos em um esforço para evitar a dor de cabeça que ela podia sentir que estava por vir. Ela não queria nada mais do que meditar sobre uma caneca fumegante de chá, de preferência no seu próprio quarto em Hogwarts. Alguns dos seus esquemas mais brilhantes ao longo dos anos tinha sido se enrolar sobre o vapor de uma grande caneca de chá excessivamente rico, preto e adoçado.

Na ausência de confortos familiares, ela ficou com a próxima melhor coisa, irritar uma já irritado Draco Malfoy.

"Seu pai ofereceu-me um sapo e um manual de maldição em troca de você. Sim acho que tenho a melhor parte do negócio."

Ah, ela definitivamente estava gastando muito tempo com ele. A língua afiada dele estava começando a passar pra ela.

Ele parecia um pouco estupefato pelo mais breve dos momentos, e então a surpreendeu agarrando em seus ombros e empurrando-a contra a parede forrada de retratos do corredor.

"Ei," resmungou um bruxo sonolento, de juba numa pintura nas proximidades. "Não há necessidade para isso."

Hermione piscou os olhos de dor, enquanto a parte de trás da cabeça dela entrou em contato com um porta-retrato de borda dourada. Ao mesmo tempo, uma sensação de formigamento curiosa atacou a pele do seu quadril e coxa, viajando para baixo em sua perna e correndo para os nervos na sola dos seus pés. Sua perna estava prestes a ir entorpecida, ou o dragão de prata no seu quadril de repente decidiu ressuscitar.

Este último foi assustador demais para pensar sem uma biblioteca à sua disposição.

"Não é possível você ter uma conversa sem colocar-me em algum tipo de bloqueio de luta?" ela cuspiu nele, cavando suas unhas em seu antebraço.

Draco segurou o queixo dela pra forçar seus olhos para encontrar os dele. Este foi o mais próximo que ele tinha chegado a ela desde sua desavença no quarto do hotel naquela manhã. De repente, Hermione encontrou-se olhando diretamente nos olhos que eram tão claros como uma nascente da montanha, por tudo o que eles estavam cuspindo de veneno para ela.

"Ouça, sua escória estúpida," ele começou, obviamente não gostando de sua atitude irreverente, "em duas semanas, recebo bastante da minha herança de meu avô para nunca ter que voltar a este lugar. Eu vou admitir que você não está inteiramente culpada por esse desastre, mas se você entrar no caminho dos meus planos, você vai se arrepender."

Agora isso foi notícia. Hermione olhou para ele, sua mente, virando e apanhando esta nova informação. "Meu Deus, você realmente odeia Lucius, tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa."

Suas sobrancelhas bateram juntos, e por um segundo, ele parecia confuso. "Você não sabe o que é odiar, Granger. Verdadeiro ódio faz seu sangue ferver. Isso faz você ver verde."

"Eu te odeio", disse ela e ficou surpresa ao perceber que ela quis dizer isso nesse momento. Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado e deu-lhe um olhar longo a medindo "Não", ele decidiu, balançando a cabeça de forma contemplativa. "Não realmente." E então ele sorriu, um sorriso lento que era tudo mesmo com os dentes brancos e intenções duvidosas.

Era o sorriso que ele tinha dado a ela quando ela tinha aceitado o convite para deixar a festa de formatura. Como tal, Hermione ficou imediatamente suspeita.

Era como ser pego em uma brisa gelada, rápido e surpreendente, mas não completamente desagradável. Especialmente quando se era parcial para o tempo frio.

Mas então aconteceu uma coisa estranha. Seu olhar começou a descongelar gradualmente, até quase combinou o calor de seu corpo que foi se infiltrando através do material fino da sua camisa. O calor em seus olhos era algo muito novo, algo que Hermione não tinha experimentado dele antes.

Paralisada e tremendamente curiosa, ela trouxe sua mão pra tocar o fino corte vermelho sobre sua bochecha. Ela franziu a testa enquanto correu seu polegar no corte pequeno, limpo antes de olhar para ele, sem saber por que seus olhos estavam tão ansiosos para oferecer uma desculpa para sua lesão.

Seus cílios baixaram um pouco, e parecia que ele estava inalando mais profundamente do que ele estava expirando. Ele subiu a mão do queixo para correr seus dedos sobre sua bochecha. Não parecia possível que ele poderia se mover mais perto dela, mas ele conseguiu.

Era verão e estava quente, ok, mas de repente o calor entre seus corpos tornou-se quase irresistível. A metade superior da sua camisa estava molhada de seu cabelo e estava bastante colada ao seu corpo. O material estava quase transparente, revelando a curva de suas clavículas e os levemente musculosos, contornos de seu peito.

O coração de Hermione batia como um tambor de guerra enquanto ela assistiu seus lábios feridos abrirem lentamente, apenas centímetros longe dela.

Claramente, o que estava prestes a acontecer ia ser algo que ambos estavam propensos a se arrepender mais tarde. Para Sem mencionar o fato de que eles estavam atualmente na proximidade imediata de um muito irritado, potencialmente instável, Lucius Malfoy. Um pequeno movimento de sua cabeça, um ligeiro empurrão contra o peito ou uma forte repreensão poderia ter parado a descida de sua boca.

"Mestre Draco," a voz pequena, tremula de Toolip interrompeu. O elfo estava de pé não muito longe deles. "Eu deveria estar levando a Srta para o seu quarto agora."

Draco endureceu contra ela. Por um momento, Hermione não achou que ele iria liberta-la. Mas, em seguida, ele balançou a cabeça. O pequeno movimento claramente marcou o fim do seu estranho interlúdio.

"Eu garanto que você vai me odiar depois que nós terminarmos", ele prometeu a ela, em um sussurro. Sentindo-se enraizada no chão, Hermione assistiu enquanto ele andou pra longe dela, levando seu olhar bipolar, seu corpo quente e o beijo que estava destinado a não acontecer.

"Você é um canalha malvado" ela disse, com uma saliência desafiante de seu queixo.

"Existem muitos tipos de canalhas malvados, Granger. Meu querido pai passa a ser da pior espécie. Então cuide de sua língua até que estejamos de volta na escola." Ele sacudiu o dedo para ela, como se ela fosse uma criança rebelde. "Eu não vou dizer mais uma vez."

Hermione foi deixada caindo contra a parede do corredor, que foi onde ela permaneceu até Draco bater na porta do escritório de seu pai e desaparecer no interior.

Oh, Draco Malfoy certamente qualificava como um malvado desgraçado, mas ele deixou Hermione querendo saber exatamente em qual categoria ele estava.

O restante do dia teve Toolip escoltando Hermione para um quarto de hóspedes localizado na ala leste da casa, onde ela permaneceria até a sua eventual saída para Hogwarts na manhã seguinte. O velho elfo recitou direções e outros pedaços de informação de navegação e histórico enquanto Hermione caminhava junto, muito profundamente em pensamentos para prestar real atenção.

O quarto de convidado era surpreendentemente espaçoso, mas ainda ostensivo, para os modestos padrões de Hermione. Seus olhos passaram cansadamente sobre os móveis de teca e os metros de veludo, cetim, brocado e seda que adornavam as câmaras.

Era um quarto de hóspedes para meninas, Hermione supôs, a julgar pelo uso liberal de rosa e creme. Os quartos masculinos provavelmente foram feitos em tons masculinos de marrom, Bordô e terra, com cabeças de hipogrifos montadas nas paredes e manilhas de ferro no guarda-roupa, caso alguém queria entrar em um local de festa e tortura de Comensais da morte...

"Existe alguma coisa que você está precisando, Srta?" Toolip perguntou, tirando Hermione de seus pensamentos melancólicos.

Ela abanou a cabeça, sentando-se na borda do colchão. . Foi então que ela viu a caneca peltre de poção fumegante que estava descansando sobre a mesa lateral.

"O que é isso?" Hermione perguntado, caminhando para inspecionar a poção.

Toolip estava ocupada removendo dois travesseiros de babados enormes de um grande tronco de sândalo ao pé da cama.

"Você deve beber isso antes do jantar esta noite, Srta" instruiu o elfo.

"Sim, mas o que é isso?"

"É para o depois, Srta," disse Toolip.

Hermione franziu a testa, espiando por cima da caneca e cheirando o vapor desconfiada. Lucius teria que achar ela uma imbecil para aceitar qualquer poção fabricada em sua casa. "O depois?" ela perguntou Toolip. "Eu não entendo."

"Você está _tendo_ com meu mestre Draco, não está?" Toolip perguntou, de forma extremamente suave que causou a compreensão correr sobre Hermione como um calafrio.

O velho elfo andou pra dar um tapa em no braço dela. "Melhor ser tomada hoje. Se você perder um dia, a que você tomar amanha vai ter um sabor pior." Toolip enrugou seu nariz torto.

Hermione hesitante olhou para a poção, que parecia fazer bolhas para ela em saudação alegre.

Toolip fez um som pra ela. "Não há nada de errado com a poção. Eu mesma a fiz. Viu?"o elfo se movimentou pra frente e tomou um gole da caneca. "O sabor é um pouco de cinzas, é claro, mas Cook adicionou um pouco de mel para você."

Cinzas de Flu, raiz de lótus, casca de malva e flor de sene, com mel a gosto. Também conhecido como a padrão, 'escolar antiga', poção de contracepção que todos os alunos do quinto ano aprenderam a fazer. A maioria dos Magos e bruxas usam feitiços nos dias de hoje, mas Hermione estava quase certa de que nem ela nem Draco tinham lembrado de lançar o feitiço _Contraceptus_.

Ela gemeu. O que diabos estava errado com ela? Nem mesmo considerar contracepção? Deuses, ela nunca, nunca iria beber novamente. Álcool estava mal. Ele deforma a mente e oblitera a moral. Pelas contas do seu ciclo mensal, era altamente improvável que ela concebesse com a ajuda de Draco, mas a poção adicionava sua paz de espírito. Especialmente para Lucius. E a julgar pela cena horrível anteriormente no escritório, a mente de Lucius era também a salvação de Draco.

Hermione calmamente agradeceu a Toolip e pegou a bebida.

"Você trabalha aqui a muito tempo, então?", perguntou ela, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável enquanto o elfo continuou a inquietar-se sobre ela de forma maternal. Sem dúvida, Lucius também tinha dado instruções para ela certificar-se de que Hermione bebesse até a última gota de sabor fétido.

"Oh sim," Toolip acenou. "Eu trabalho aqui muito antes de eu ser babá do mestre Draco."

Hermione se engasgou com seu segundo gole. "Sua babá? Quero dizer, você _ainda _é sua babá? "

Toolip deu de ombros, mas havia um brilho bem humorado nos olhos nublados. "Ele não está querendo uma babá, é claro, mas eu geralmente tenho meu jeito."

"Sem dúvida", Hermione deu ao elfo um sorriso aguado.

Uma vez que Toolip tinha coletado a caneca vazia e se foi, Hermione alternava entre sentar à beira da cama e caminhar pra lá e pra cá. As lágrimas silenciosas não começaram por mais de quarenta minutos.

Depois de três horas no entanto, ela finalmente cedeu à tentação do edredom de seda e pelúcia, empurrando de lado a voz irritante na parte traseira de sua cabeça que a censurou por aceitar qualquer conforto oferecido por Lucius Malfoy.

O sono pode ter lhe permitido um breve alívio do stress da vida real, mas Hermione estava ainda dolorosamente ciente de que as próximas duas semanas iriam ser muito longas, de fato.

Especialmente se ela contar aos meninos.

* * *

*_Ridgeback romeno (Dorso-Cristado) ela colocou romeno, mas quando provurei achei norueguês e coloquei assim. Essa é a espécie do Norberto o dragão do Hagrid lembram?_

_*Goya é pintor espanhol. Quando li a fic a primeira vez fiquei bem surpresa pela citação mas adorei. Suas pinturas são ótimas vale apena pesquisar._

**N/T:** Ta ai mais um capítulo, me perdoem pela demora, tenho motivos já que a faculdade anda consumindo muito do meu tempo, mas ainda bem ta chegando o fim do semestre e vou ter um tempo de férias. E pra piorar toda vez que tinha um tempo e entrava na internet acabava só satisfazendo um pouco da minha obsessão por Dramione lendo algumas fics. Deus, vocês são tão obcecadas assim, como eu? To com uma semana livre chegando e prometo tentar fazer um_ cacth up_ aí e postar alguns capitulos pra vocês. Espero que gostem ;)

_**P.S**__: Não reli o texto então me desculpem se tiver em alguns momentos Lúcio e Lucius, ou Miss e Srta. se acharem algo do tipo me avisem para que eu possa corrigir pfvr._

**_P.S²_**_: meu twitter pra quem quiser ainda nao ppostei nada mas pretendo deixá-lo só pra falar sobre as duas fics. Tá aí: itsmandyall me sigam ;D _


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

Severus Snape era um insone crônico. Na estranha ocasião em que ele conseguiu parar o zumbido incessante de sua mente, seu sono era breve, descontínuo e atormentado como o tipo de sonhos que deixaria pessoas normais, catatônicas e incoerentes por horas.

Sono repousante era algo que ele desejava. Parecia irônico que, como um mestre de poções, era incapaz ou pouco disposto a preparar uma poção que lhe permitisse algumas horas de alívio abençoado.

Ah, havia poções naturalmente; escuras, fervendo, poções sinistras que teriam roubado-lhe de todo o pensamento consciente durante todo o tempo que ele quisesse. Mas ele nunca as fabricava, nunca para si. Tudo vinha de seu interior sádico, ele raciocinou.

Havia provavelmente poucas pessoas no planeta verdadeiramente merecedoras desse tipo de sono, e ele estava completamente certo de que ele não era um deles. Apesar da inutilidade disto, Snape se retirou cedo para a cama naquela noite, ignorando a pilha oscilante de rabiscos de frango que seus alunos tentaram passar como lição de casa.

A idade estava se aproximando dele, e ultimamente ele descobriu que ele já não poderia passar por aí com sua pena até as primeiras horas da manhã, sem a inevitável fatiga lhe pegar.

O frio das masmorras infiltrava em seus ossos mais facilmente nos dias de hoje. E masmorras eram frias, não se enganem. Era como se todo o bom humor, pensamentos mornos, doçuras e maciez no castelo eram como ar quente, subindo para acarinhar e abafar os habitantes de níveis superiores com um sono calmo. Ele daria um braço e uma perna para dormir como um primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa.

O barulho suave da lareira no seu quarto fez Snape sentar-se na cama. Com a testa franzida, ele empurrou de lado as colchas grossas e pegou sua varinha da mesa de cabeceira para lançar um _Lumos_. Tinha passado da meia-noite, mas pelos barulhos, ele estava prestes a receber uma transmissão de Flu.

No momento em que Snape saiu para seu escritório, quem chamou tarde da noite estava esperando, suspenso em chamas verdes frescas da lareira.

Os olhos de mercúrio de Lucius Malfoy varreram o comprimento de Snape, de seus chinelos de veludo até seu roupão, olhando ligeiramente o cabelo descabeladamente liso.

"Você não costuma ir deitar tão cedo" disse Lucius, por meio de saudação.

Os lábios de Snape se afinaram quando o gosto amargo do medo revestiu sua língua. Então ia ser um _dessas_ noites.

"Além de supervisionar a tediosa festa de sobras que é a minha aula de poções Júnior, eu fui chamado para substituir Lupin esta tarde" Snape respondeu. Ele decidiu ceder à fraqueza e fortalecer-se com uma xícara de café preto e forte. O sono naquela noite estava rapidamente se tornando um esforço inútil.

"Ah," Lucius sorriu, sua cabeça girando para o lado ostensivamente para olhar para fora de uma janela próxima. "Eu não estava ciente de que o pródigo lobisomem tinha retornado. É uma lua cheia esta noite?" Lucius perguntou, em uma forma de conversação. "Eu não tinha notado."

Snape ocupou-se na pequena porção de sua cozinha que não tinha sido completamente tomada por seu laboratório em constante expansão. Ele gostava de seu café forte o suficiente para queimar um burado através de pedra e ele preferia fazê-lo sem mágica.

"Ontem à noite foi uma lua cheia. Ele está se recuperando hoje."

"Você parece o inferno Severus."

"Obrigado, Lucius." Snape massageava sua mandíbula. Ele tinha o hábito de ranger os dentes sempre que ele tentava forçar o sono a vir. "Vejo que sua prisão não fez nada para melhorar seus costumes".

Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha Loira-branca. Se olhasse de soslaio, alguém quase poderia ser perdoado em confundir Lucius com seu filho. Snape certamente tinha visto o mesmo gesto na cara de Draco em muitas ocasiões. A semelhança, como sempre, era assustadora. "Deveria"?

"Não, eu não suponho que deveria," suspirou Snape. "Brincadeiras ociosas nunca foram um dos seus pontos fortes, Lucius. Eu estou supondo que você interrompeu meu descanso para algo importante. Sua permissão de Flu para a semana estende-se até uma hora, eu sugiro que você seja rápido sobre isso e me diga o que é que você quer. "

Houve um tempo em que essa observação tão contundente teria dado a Snape um sorriso de escárnio de Lucius que poderia ter murchado as pétalas de uma margarida. Mas os dias haviam passado. Passado, mas não esquecido, aparentemente, a julgar pelo ódio mal escondido, brilhando nos olhos de Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy, na sua forma atual, era um furacão com raiva contida dentro de uma caixa hermética, de ferro. O bruxo que tinha uma vez inspirado tal medo e temor estava lentamente e certamente se apagando. Destino e conseqüência tinham o feito ser despojado de sua varinha, e da sua vontade. E sem ambos, Lucius tinha sido reduzido a apenas um nome.

Snape poderia ter encontrado o destino de Lucius divertido, merecido até, mas as histórias deles eram muito estreitamente entrelaçadas pra que ele pudesse assumir uma posição de superioridade moral.

Particularmente se algumas histórias deixavam marcas permanentes.

A bela cabeça de Lucius levantou levemente, e ele parecia lutar com o que quer que fosse que ele estava prestes a dizer em seguida. Snape ficou imediatamente intrigado. O Malfoy mais velho era raramente inseguro, mesmo quando ele estava obviamente errado. Era parte do que fazia a sua personalidade tão potente. Nem todo mundo era capaz de tal firmeza, apesar da convicção descabida.

E só Lucius poderia fazer a injustiça gritante parecer tão boa.

"Draco", disse Lucius, simplesmente.

"Eu vejo," Snape entoou, sua voz enganosamente abatida. "Eu tenho medo, que você vai ter que ser mais específico."

Lucius respondeu levantando a mão e tocando um dedo longo ao seu ouvido. A mensagem era clara. Esta era uma conversa para somente os ouvidos de Snape. O pedido deveria ter sido impossível de conceder, considerando que as chamadas via Flu de Lucius eram monitoradas. Independente disto, havia maneiras de garantir a privacidade. Isso exigiria um relatório para Dumbledore na parte da manhã, mas essa era uma das vantagens de ser um agente duplo - as liberdades profissionais.

Snape trouxe sua varinha e lançou o encantamento necessário.

"Ele disse a você que ele veio me ver no fim de semana?" Lucius continuou, soando mais proposital agora.

Snape assentiu, parecendo resignado. "Seu filho só me informou de sua viagem para casa após o seu regresso. A ausência do pirralho tinha causado alguma preocupação entre alguns de seus colegas de casa, que tinham vindo bater em minha porta, convencidos que seu filho tinha ficado bêbado na festa de Formatura e caído em algum buraco ainda não descoberto do castelo."

"Eu esqueci o quão alto ele está agora."

Lucius realmente soava melancólico, o que também não era algo que alguém testemunhava muito regularmente. Snape conhecia Lucius bem o suficiente para saber o que o sempre tão ligeiro insulto em sua voz significava. Definitivamente uma noite para a Penseira, Snape meditou. Ele beliscou a sua testa.

"Eu apreciaria se você dissesse que você tem a dizer e acabar com isso. Eu não tenho o hábito de conversar com Comensais da morte condenados, embriagados nestas horas do dia. Não é bom para a reputação, você sabe. "

Os olhos de Lucius se iluminaram com fogo frio. "Você é um bastardo."

Confrontado com o desagrado intenso de Lucius, Snape tinha vergonha de sentir uma facada afiada de reconhecimento prazeroso. Sua expressão era calma, no entanto. "Basta um para reconhecer outro."

"Temos uma situação que pode requerer seu auxílio", Lucius informou cortesmente soando irritado agora. "Draco está em apuros."

Snape bufou. "Quando que o fruto incômodo de suas entranhas não está em apuros?" Ele tomou um gole de seu copo, enquanto ele se afundava em uma poltrona de couro rachado. A cadeira tinha pertencido a Dumbledore e tinha cerca de oitenta anos a mais que sua 'prima'.

Lucius estreitou os olhos. "O tipo de problema que apenas Emmanuel Borgin pode ajudar, seu grande, arrogante imbecil."

Isto ganhou a atenção completa e mortal de Snape. Ele abaixou sua caneca bruscamente e levantou-se. O olhar em seu rosto teria tido seus estudantes do primeiro ano encolhidos atrás de seus caldeirões.

"Lucius, o que em nome de Merlin você fez?"

Lucius pareceu ofendido. "Não é o _que eu_ fiz."

"Então o que meu maldito afilhado se meteu que requer a assistência questionável de Borgin?"

Por alguma razão, a questão ganhou um um olhar divertido de Lucius. "Hermione Granger, aparentemente..."

Snape piscou. "Repita?"

"Eles estão casados! O par deles se comprometeram a Fida Mia no fim de semana. Draco trouxe a garota para casa para me informar das notícias. Basta dizer que eu poderia ter lidado melhor com a situação." Lucius suspirou. Ele estudou o tapete desgastado na frente da lareira de Snape.

Lucius estava correto. Eles realmente tinham uma pequena catástrofe em suas mãos. "Os pequenos tolos..." Snape fervia. "De todas as estúpidas noções!"

Ele mentalmente convocou a coragem de não perguntar o que exatamente Lucius tinha feito com o menino. Snape localizou e, em seguida, trouxe uma imagem mental de Draco, de quando o menino tinha chegado a falar com ele após o seu regresso da mansão Malfoy. Draco parecia cansado, mas fora isso bem.

"É um caso de mau julgamento que será corrigido muito em breve", garantiu Lucius.

Snape sugou em um longo suspiro. O quão pouco Lucius sabia sobre a pessoa que Draco se tornou, e ao mesmo tempo, quão desesperadamente ele amava o menino. Havia apenas uma razão plausível de por que Draco tinha arriscado a ira formidável de seu pai, em vez de simplesmente vir ver o seu chefe de Casa.

Se Draco tinha a intenção de conseguir a completa e inabalável atenção de seu pai com essa recente loucura, ele certamente conseguiu.

E ele tinha involuntariamente arrastado Hermione Granger para o passeio.

_Rapaz, o que você fez?_

"Lucius, isso é mais do que um mero caso de mau julgamento. FIDA Mia é irreversível! E você está disposto a enviá-los para tipos como Emmanuel Borgin para desfazê-la?"

"Ao contrário caro Sev." Lucius dobrou seus braços, um olhar aguçado no rosto elegante. "Existem maneiras e então há _maneiras_."

As sobrancelhas de Snape se agarraram juntas. "Magia negra?" Ele bufou. "Eu duvido que Granger vá concordar com isso."

Lucius manteve-se confiante. "Falei com a menina. Ela vai fazer o que ela deve para corrigir este erro monumental, e por um preço, Borgin irá ajudá-los."

"Duas coisas..." Snape começou, caminhando em seu escritório.

Lucius fez um gesto de 'continue'.

"Tecnicamente, um contra feitiço para Fida Mia _pode_ ser concebido, mas para o encantamento entrar em vigor, ambas as partes devem estar inteiramente dispostas a dissolver o vínculo conjugal. E dada a complexidade e... " Snape fez uma pausa, um olhar cansado, passando sobre o rosto, "... .intimidade do ritual original, estou assumindo que nem Draco nem Srta Granger foram tatuados apontados por uma varinha?"

"Seu significado?" Lucius rebateu, embora seu tom deixava implícito que ele já sabia.

"Draco não tem aversão a menina," disse Snape, ignorando a expressão excessivamente dramática e chocada de Lucius. "Se eles vão tentar um feitiço reverso, é melhor que eles façam antes que ele se acostume com o fato."

Lucius parecia aflito. "Sim, eu tinha notado isso. Ele parecia preocupado que eu iria acabar com ela."

Snape fez uma pausa no ato de pegar sua xícara de café. "Ele deveria estar?"

"Acho que não é por falta de tentar," Lucius deu de ombros, soando como se eles estavam discutindo assuntos mundanos como o tempo, ao invés da anterior tentativa de assassinato de crianças incômodas.

"Sua tentativa de humor me perdeu", advertiu Snape. "Você, é claro, disse a ele que seus dias de se livrar de nascidos trouxas inocentes estão a muito tempo acabados."

Lucius sorriu e abriu suas mãos num gesto de súplica. O olhar que ele deu a Snape poderia ser melhor descrito como divertidamente malévolo. Era um Lucius vintage e era ridiculamente encantador.

"Como você pode ver, caro Severus, não pode faltar o motivo, mas os meios são outra questão. O que é essa outra preocupação que você tem?"

Provavelmente, não era prudente lhe dizer, Snape decidiu, mas naquele momento havia quase nada para ser feito sobre isso. "A Ordem tem autoridade para dizer que a campanha de recrutamento de Voldemort chegou a Hogwarts novamente," revelou Snape.

A escura revelação foi seguida por um longo período de silêncio. A expressão de Lucius era impenetrável, como era a de Snape. No entanto, ambos os homens estavam em pensamento profundo, e ambos estavam cientes deste fato. Snape fez um show de mexer o conteúdo sombrio de seu copo.

"Draco não é nem um líder nem um seguidor", Lucius disse, muito cuidadoso.

"Ele não vai participar, nem ele experimentará qualquer verdadeira tentação para fazê-lo," Snape confirmou, momentaneamente satisfeito com a opinião de Lucius sobre o assunto. "Mas o recrutamento vai complicar os problemas atuais. Seu filho é uma mercadoria valorizada. Certas... facções podem não estar terrivelmente impressionadas com a estuporante ambivalência de seu filho com a causa do Senhor das Trevas. Pode haver repercussões, particularmente se o seu casamento com Granger vier à luz."

Os olhos de Lucius se estreitaram. "Então ele não deve vir à luz."

"Este assunto vai ser um desafio para eles," continuou Snape. "E oportuno. Se Draco estiver ocupado em seus recados com Granger, o recrutador pode ignorá-lo completamente. Fora da vista, fora da mente, como se costuma dizer. O menino tem uma curiosidade natural, penetrante, que tende a colocá-lo em lutas mais frequentemente do que não. Tendo em conta que eu estou tentando não engolir minha língua, enquanto eu digo isso, mas dada a sua predisposição em direção ao outro, pode ser que Granger atuará como uma influência positiva pra Draco no tempo que eles passarem juntos."

"Boa influência?" Lucius bufou. "A menina é Valente, eu vou conceder-lhe isto, mas ela é irremediavelmente ingênua. Ela tem uma terrível tendência a falar o que lhe vem a mente nos momentos mais inoportunos."

O canto da boca de Snape levantou-se ligeiramente. "Você ficaria surpreso com o quão aditiva honestidade pode ser uma vez que você já tentou isso."

"Ah. Agora eu acredito que é a _sua_ vez de dizer o que você quer dizer."

Snape estava muito feliz em obedecer. "Quando você vai dizer-lhe sobre sua mãe?", Ele perguntou baixinho.

"E o que você quer que eu diga a Draco? Que eu me recusei a abrir mão dele para Narcissa, e que a mulher vaidosa tomou pra si a atacar-me da forma mais estúpida possível?" Lucius fervilhava.

"Dentes de Merlin, Lucius!" Snape rebateu. "A mãe dele não simplesmente expirou da pena do banimento. A mulher consumiu bastante _ópio_* para matar um centauro. Ela está morta a meses. Você _deve_ dizer a ele!"

A resposta de Lucius foi um sussurro suave. "Ele não precisa saber ainda."

"Draco não é um tolo. Se ele fosse rastrear as tão chamadas contribuições de Narcisa pra sua conta em Gringotes, ele iria saber que elas vêm de mim. A mãe dele está morta, Lucius. Não importa o quão contido o incidente está, a notícia _vai_ contatá-lo eventualmente. Você deve dizer o menino ou você corre o risco de perder o pouco que você tem dele."

"E isso seria tão assustador?" Lucius exigiu. "Para ele?"

Snape não viu a necessidade de suavizar suas palavras. "Não," ele admitiu. "Ele não iria sentir sua falta. E Lucius, você seria sábio de agradecer qualquer divindade que você ocasionalmente falou mal, que seu filho é muito mais do que você é. E muito menos, ao mesmo tempo."

Lucius olhou pra longe e para o espanto de Snape, balançou um pouco. Ele parecia completamente gasto. "Ele deveria ter sido nosso ' Sev. Seu e meu..."

Snape riu, mas o som era seco e desprovido de alegria. "Mesmo que a magia moderna tenha encontrado uma forma de contornar a biologia reprodutiva, ele seria certamente um monstro. Seja grato que ele herdou algumas graças de Narcissa."

"Sim," Lucius concordou, seu olhar descongelando um pouco. "Você sempre foi um grande, desajeitado imbecil."

Era um antigo insulto, familiar, entre eles, um não usado por muitos anos. A brincadeira era ainda mais ridícula, dado que Snape adulto era duas vezes mais fluido e tão preciso quanto ele tinha sido com a idade de Draco.

Snape olhou para o olhar amortecido de Lucius, além da neblina da bebida e descobriu que ele era ainda capaz de ver os restos do jovem que ele tinha seguido sem sentido ou reserva há mais de vinte anos. Às vezes era irritante assistir Draco sentado em sua classe, como o menino escutava com atenção, absorto durante uma demonstração, ou olhava para o espaço, desdem, a marca registrada de Lucius, carimbada através das características jovens de Draco.

Tanto como o seu pai, Snape pensou. Era um pensamento preocupante. Mas felizmente para Draco, a ambição que tinha levado Lucius quase à beira da destruição tinha sido diluída pela completa falta de personalidade de Narcissa.

Draco era decididamente astuto e por vezes, mal intencionado. Mas o rapaz nunca se permitiria ser manejado como a lâmina de outra pessoa. Como sua mãe, ele era muito egocêntrico para isso.

Não que Snape era um estranho para o fascínio de uma fé cega, de seguir algo, sem dúvida, lógica ou sentido. Aos dezessete anos, ele sofreu com a iniciação do Senhor das trevas, estimulada pela presença solidária de seu mentor, um extremamente enigmático Lucius. Alguns anos mais tarde, ele tinha estado no meio da multidão no casamento de Lucius, visto como Lucius tinha beijado os lábios frios e vermelhos de Narcissa Black. Tinha visto como aqueles olhos cinzentos tinham procurado-o na multidão e lhe concedido um sorriso breve, dolorosamente privado.

"De repente tenho vontade de matar alguma coisa", disse Lucius. Naquele momento, ele parecia todos os dias de seus quarenta e um anos. Ele também parecia um pai preocupado.

"O que me lembra, Lucius," disse Snape, adicionando uma medida de aço de volta para a sua voz de veludo "Machuque seu filho novamente, de qualquer forma, e na próxima vez que você o ver, será por trás das grades de Azkaban. Não confunda minha ajuda com amizade."

O sorriso de Lucius era um pouco assustador. "Ah severo, não faria isso. Não outra vez."

Snape não precisava localizar seu relógio de bolso para saber que a comunicação de Flu estava acabada. As chamas verdes eram agora mais fumaça do que fogo.

Lucius notou isso também. "Espero que você vai me manter informado? Exigindo informações de Draco são um pouco como tentar lançar um _Lumos_ debaixo d'água..."

Snape entendeu isso e ficou de repente muito contente que ele não era pai. Draco deu um novo significado ao termo 'teimosamente inarticulado'.

"Minha lealdade é para meu afilhado em primeiro lugar, mas você será informado."

"Agradeço, Severus."

"Oh e Lucius, há mais uma coisa."

"Sim?"

"Chame de curiosidade mórbida da minha parte, mas se você pudesse responder a uma pergunta?"

Lucius olhou para ele.

"O que você faria se você tivesse sua liberdade novamente?" Perguntou Snape.

Não havia nenhuma hesitação ou artifício na resposta de Lucius, que era quase tão inquietante para Snape como a resposta em si.

"Pegar o meu filho, querendo ou não, e fugir," disse o antigo comensal da morte.

"Você realmente iria condená-lo a esse tipo de existência?" Snape questionou. "Uma onde ele teria que abandonar a cada pessoa que ele já conheceu, sempre fugindo, sempre se escondendo?" As chamas tinham desaparecido, reduzidas a uma fraca, flutuante fumaça verde, e a imagem de Lucius vacilou.

"Eu iria", Lúcio disse, sua voz agora soando como um eco. "Num piscar de olhos."

A transmissão de Flu terminou com o som de uma vela apagando.

Tudo o que foi deixado para marcar a conversa foi o cheiro de fuligem, acobreado de fogo e o fato de que Snape estava bem acordado, alerta e mais abalado do que ele gostaria de admitir.

Ele caminhou até sua escrivaninha e sentou-se. Era uma mesa fina, com pés, de jacarandá e madrepérola que tinha estado em sua família por três gerações. Era uma das poucas coisas na vida pela qual ele sentia um apego sentimental.

O observador externo teria notado que a mesa tinha quatro consideráveis, gavetas de latão, duas localizadas em cada extremidade. Mas quando Snape bateu sua varinha no centro da mesa e murmurou um breve encantamento, uma quinta, gaveta muito menor apareceu.

O compartimento secreto se abriu, revelando um pequeno pacote de veludo verde. Snape olhou para o pacote por um momento e então o removeu. As mãos poderiam ter balançado um pouco, mas ele era um mestre de poções e não havia nenhum lugar em sua profissão para esse tipo de fraqueza.

Ele desembrulhou cautelosamente o pano. Aninhado dentro do material estava uma chave dourada, brilhante.

* * *

_*ópio é um tipo de droga._

Mais um capítulo pelo dia especial ;)  
Feliz dia das Mães pra quem já é mamãe aí!


	7. Chapter 7

**Tradução completamente autorizada**

**Capítulo sete**

Hermione apertou a borda de uma página amarelada, franzindo a testa sobre a introdução ao livro que tinha desenterrado na arcaica e pouco usada Seção Mágica da biblioteca de Hogwarts. Era uma seção substancial, tendo quase um terço da ala oeste da biblioteca. Mesmo assim, de experiência, ela sabia que havia muitas vezes uma lista de espera para os livros da seção, devido surpreendentemente a sua popularidade.

_Mágica arcaica e pouco usada_, ela pensou. Alunos mais antigos, invariavelmente, pegam as magias mais trapaceiras quando dados rédea livre em projetos atribuídos. Afinal, um feitiço bávaro de extração de pele (originalmente usado na preparação de aves) era muito mais interessante de procurar do que algo relativamente cotidiano como _Scourgify_.

"Srta Granger, se você não necessita de mais assistência, estarei tomando chá no meu escritório," Senhora Pince informou. Ela tinha estado se movimentando pra frente e pra trás, substituindo os livros que Hermione tinha previamente olhado e rejeitado.

Levou seus esforços combinados para localizar um diário sobre o Fida Mia nas prateleiras. De acordo com Pince a explicação de Tallowstub foi o único livro sobre o assunto a ser publicados nos últimos 300 anos, e para frustração de Hermione, lia-se mais como uma coleção de anedotas e observações informais, ao invés de ser uma obra rigorosa de pesquisa.

A julgar pela espessa camada de poeira cobrindo o pequeno livro encadernado de couro roxo, era óbvio que os alunos anteriores talvez não tivessem encontrado o assunto tão interessante como outros feitiços históricos mais macabros.

"Eu devo ficar bem, obrigado," Hermione sorriu a bibliotecária. Uma traça gorda tentou escapar da esquina do livro antigo. Hermione jogou-o suavemente da mesa e, em seguida, observou, com resignação, como Madame Pince prontamente o esmagou sob o calcanhar quadrado de seus sapatos muito sensíveis. Com um curto mm-hmph de demissão, Pince retirou-se para o isolamento de seu escritório.

Senhora Pince, além de Dumbledore e, possivelmente, Remus Lupin, era apenas outro membro do pessoal no Castelo moderadamente ciente do tipo de atividades que Hermione, Ron e Harry, às vezes tinham.

Na verdade, a bibliotecária de Hogwarts, talvez poderia ser dita por segurar a chave da evidência do produtivo corpo de trabalho do Trio ao longo dos anos. Se o muitas vezes frustrado Snape fosse alguma vez buscar provas incriminatórias para as duvidosas atividades extra-curriculares dos amigos, ele só precisava olhar a ficha de empréstimos de Hermione.

A lista composta por um não-sei-quê de poções complexas, bem como feitiços restritos e semi-ilegais. Os registros de Ron e Harry, em contraste marcante, permaneceram totalmente inócuos. Hermione sempre foi relutante pelos rapazes de verificar volumes restritos sob seus próprios nomes. A descoberta de 'emendando e cuidando de sua capa da invisibilidade', por Cora Dodd, nos registros de empréstimos de Harry poderia ter parecido um pouco suspeito para a investigação de um professor.

Felizmente para eles, Senhora Pince parecia manter algum tipo de código de bibliotecário, que provavelmente foi no sentido de 'tu não divulgarão o conteúdo dos registros de empréstimos dos estudantes, a menos que explicitamente exigido pelos irados mestres de poções'. Ela poderia ter tomado uma tira de couro cru de um estudante por danificar um livro, mas ao longo dos anos, Pince e Hermione tinham desenvolvido uma aliança confortável.

Talvez havia algo na séria bibliotecária que gostava de especular sobre o que o trio estava aprontando após passagens da pesquisa de Hermione. Talvez Pince ainda estava vivendo vicariamente através de amigos. O último pensamento fez Hermione sorrir.

De qualquer forma, Hermione estava grata pela política de não-fazer-perguntas da mulher. O pedido de assistência na localização do texto de Fida Mia resultou em uma sobrancelha fina, levantada e nada mais.

Hermione rolou a rigidez fora de seus ombros e olhou em torno da biblioteca. Dito texto estava sentado aberto à sua frente durante quase o almoço inteiro. Apenas a visão dele fez as palmas das suas mãos suarem e seu estômago enrolar e apertar em nervosismo.

Fora um par de Corvinais do 3º ano que estavam diligentemente rabiscando em pergaminho em um canto afastado, Hermione estava sozinha. Ela estava seguramente aninhada dentro de uma alcova pequena, com janelas que tinha vindo a chamar de sua própria durante sua escolaridade em Hogwarts.

O local era seu canto da biblioteca e um paraíso para a conspirar perpetuamente. Era difícil de especular sobre o número de vezes que ela tinha sentado na mesa com Harry, Ron e Ginny, sussurrando para o outro sobre uma grande pilha de livros...

Voltando sua atenção de volta para sua tarefa, Hermione se livrou de sua nostalgia pós-graduação como a água de um casaco molhado e continuou a leitura.

_Capítulo três: origens_

Hermione achou estranho que Fida Mia tinha se originado como um feitiço para demonstrar lealdade com os vassalos.

Um encantamento de honra a toalha de chá da minha tia Gerty, pensou Hermione, com um grunhido mental.

O feitiço era dificilmente uma coisa benigna. Como sussurros chineses, Fida Mia tinha sido distorcido e disforme ao longo do tempo, moldado e reformulado novamente e novamente por quem encontrou novo uso para ele. Este era um destino comum para feitiços, como o Professor Binns, frequentemente, ia dizer-lhes.

Mesmo que bruxos tendiam a ser um pessoal insular e atrasado, magia, sem dúvida, evoluiu ao longo dos séculos. Havia dificilmente um encantamento usado nos tempos atuais que não se originou como algo completamente diferente.

Hermione fez notas rápidas como ela lia rapidamente através da longa, ligeiramente sobre-escrita conta de Tallowstub sobre a aplicação do Fida Mia nos tempos medievais. As páginas do seu caderno bem utilizado, com orelhas, enchia-se rapidamente.

Ela fez uma pausa para ler sobre suas últimas entradas.

_-Duas partes podem realizar Fida Mia, ou seja, dois 'iniciantes'. Normalmente, um é dominante (Feudal), o outro submisso (servo)._

_-Iniciados são marcados de bom grado, com um símbolo ou padrão do partido dominante (ou seja, tatuagem ou marca)._

_-Apesar da existência de insígnias de casa ou família, marcações não podem ser escolhidas especificamente por qualquer das partes antes da fundição, pelo contrário, o feitiço 'escolhe' uma representação de um parceiro e reproduz esta marca por meio de tatuagem._

_Parecia incompreensível que uma pessoa iria se apresentar voluntariamente para ser magicamente marcados e literalmente se tornar propriedade de outro. E ainda as ilustrações fantasiosas no livro afirmam que este é o caso. Ele mostrava empregadas peitudas, ajoelhando-se antes de seus Feudais, olhares benevolentes com expressões de êxtase enquanto escuras marcas apareciam encantadas na pele de seus pulsos, ombros, panturrilhas e na página 117, nádegas.. _

Com uma expressão de nojo, Hermione virou a seguinte página um pouco bruscamente, causando um canto do papel duro para rasgar. Ela olhou para cima; metade esperando senhora Pince vir correndo do seu escritório, ao som de tal profanação, mas foi agradecido quando a bibliotecária não apareceu.

Apesar das conotações românticas (e realmente, alguém teria que ter sofrido um balaço na cabeça para encontrar Fida Mia romântico), o feitiço era bastante desagradável. Não tão hediondo como uma Imperdoável, certamente, mas ele tinha uma pitada de magia negra. Era um feitiço forjado em um tempo quando magia não tinha sido tão facilmente categorizada em Negra e Branca.

Se Hermione tinha que adivinhar, ela apostaria que havia um traço de Imperio envolvido, juntamente com uma pitada de Oclumancia jogada em boa medida. Boa leitura antiquada da mente através de uma ligação fraca, psíquica.

Isso garantia que os 'mestres' estivessem sempre ciente do paradeiro de seus funcionários, tornando a fuga para um iniciado quase impossível.

Se um quisesse escapar, isto é. A moça de olhar confuso na página 617 definitivamente não parecia em qualquer pressa para fugir.

_-A partir de meados século XVII, o uso do Fida Mia como forma de monitoramento de servos diminuiu. Isso coincidiu com a popularidade dos elfos domésticos como uma alternativa aos servos humanos._

_-1762. Dinamarquês especialista em encantos e famoso polígamo, Lars Hendricks, ao ser negado permissão oficial do Ministério para casar-se com suas cinco amantes, desenvolveu um ritual de casamento personalizado. FIDA Mia foi escolhida como base do encanto inventado. Nota de interesse: Lars mais tarde foi processado e multado pelas autoridades locais para imprópria 'manipulação' mágica de uma cabra. Note pra si: procure qualquer associação com 'Aberforth Dumbledore'._

_-1800. FIDA Mia, a mágica do casamento foi desenvolvida pela família Hendricks (numeração de trinta e seis membros) e comercializada como uma alternativa da moda de casamentos para 'sérios' votos de casamentos bruxos.._

_E menos de cem anos mais tarde, o feitiço foi declarado ilegal na Grã-Bretanha, mas era ainda praticado em partes da Europa Oriental._

Com uma testa franzida, Hermione virou-se para o próximo capítulo, fazendo notas rápidas enquanto ela lia.

_Capítulo quatro: efeitos_

_-Mia Fida inicia experiências muitas vezes de um breve período da erótica..._

Erótico?! Hermione gemeu, mas foi com prazer que ela estava em espíritos bons o suficiente para apreciar uma escolha freudiana, quando ela escrevia um. Molhando a ponta de sua pena, ela corrigiu o erro.

_-... .erótica felicidade eufórica durante e imediatamente após o processo de marcação. Este estado pode durar de horas a semanas. _

Desde que ela pode perceber até agora, a magia tinha sido tecida em torno dela e Draco do primeiro movimento da agulha da tatuadora. Independentemente de se começou como uma má ideia ou se eles tinham conscientemente pretendido empreender Fida Mia, o feitiço era obrigatório e inescapável uma vez iniciado.

A tatuagem de Draco, de longe, tinha sido a mais intrigante do par. Duas vezes nos últimos três dias, Hermione tentou esboçá-la. E cada vez, ela tinha atirado seu bloco de desenho de lado em frustração.

Não eram suas habilidades artísticas, que a deixavam para baixo. Pelo contrário, foi o fato de que no papel, as asas de Draco simplesmente não pareciam convincentes. Nenhuma quantidade de cuidado de sombreamento ou contorno com o pequeno pau de carvão ajudou. No papel, as escuras asas manchadas de tinta, eram planas, sem vida e parecia completamente, bem... errado.

Talvez ela não estava se lembrando com precisão.

Ela lembrou de como Draco deitou-se para baixo sobre a barriga na mesa da tatuadora, vestindo apenas calças finamente costuradas. Calças que eram tão escuras, que tinham sugado o pouco da luz de lanterna que havia no pequeno quarto e destacou-se em contraste surpreendente contra sua pele pálida.

Ele tinha estado segurando uma garrafa de Ogden quando entrou no salão de tatuagem improvisado e tinha magnanimamente entregado a garrafa para Hermione, com as instruções precisas para ela consumir pelo menos um terço do seu conteúdo no momento em que chegasse sua vez de estar sob a agulha.

"Para a dor," ele tinha explicado incisivamente, com uma quantidade preocupante de antecipação.

Apesar do fato de que ele estava bem neste ponto, sua língua tinha estado tão acentuada como de costume. Ele fez uma careta no estado menos sanitário do estúdio, questionou o processo de esterilização usado no equipamento e realizou algumas previsões de escolha sobre a probabilidade de ele receber lascas da mesa de madeira áspera, que teve que deitar sobre.

A tatuadora encurvada, anciã, tinha permanecido silenciosa e impassível durante ele falava, mas quebrou em um sorriso desdentado, assustador, quando Draco derramou o conteúdo de sua bolsa de dinheiro nas mãos de concha da mulher.

Como ficou claro, ela não falava uma palavra de inglês. Nem ela falava francês, alemão, latim, italiano, espanhol, Gobbledegook* ou qualquer outra coisa que eles atiraram para ela. O som agradável dos galeões caindo, no entanto, parecia superar todas as barreiras de comunicação.

Com sua dentição assustadora ainda em exibição, a mulher idosa tinha dirigido Hermione para um sofá velho golpeado no canto da sala e começou a trabalhar em Draco com evidente alegria. Sem dúvida que a visão de tal carne fina, bem remunerado, puro sangue, espalhar-se sobre sua bancada decrépita era um deleite raro.

O que se seguiu foi reconhecidamente um pouco de um borrão. Hermione recorda-se vagamente pender contra o sofá fedorento e adormecer. Quando ela acordou, ela abandonou a garrafa de Ogden e perambulou em toda a sala para verificar o andamento de Draco. O sangue que o tatuador estava limpando ocasionalmente longe das costas de Draco deveria ter sido alarmante, como foi o tamanho da tatuagem real.

Mas Hermione encontrou a visão dos grânulos de líquido vermelho escuro, brotando em sua pele estranhamente mexido. Ela prendeu sua respiração enquanto ela assistia, não querendo interromper ou contaminar involuntariamente o que parecia um ritual muito especial.

"Cadê o Whisky?" Draco tinha perguntado em um sussurro rouco. Ele parecia saber que ela estava lá, sem a necessidade de abrir os olhos.

"Bebi tudo," ela mentiu, pensando que ela estava sendo extremamente engraçada. Draco parecia também pensar assim. Ele abriu os olhos, deu-lhe um sorriso deslumbrante, se um pouco pateta, antes de chegar até a enterrar seus dedos em seus longos cabelos e puxar sua cabeça para baixo para um beijo molhado, lateralmente.

Só de olhar para ele, menos ainda conhecê-lo, Hermione nunca o imaginaria capaz de tal beijo. Era sua antítese. Quente, acolhedor, autêntico e extremamente suave.

Foi o tipo de beijo que deixas os joelhos de uma menina fracos horas depois e causa a sua lógica e o intelecto para aparentemente entrar em remissão voluntária.

O miserável estúdio de tatuagem tinha derretido e a vara de incenso laminado queimava preguiçosamente no canto imbuído da sala em uma névoa inebriante e intoxicante. Havia mais do que apenas bêbada luxúria e estupidez adolescente permeando o ar espesso na sala.

Hermione suspeitou que o feitiço tinha tomado qualquer inclinação suave que ela e Draco pudessem ter tido em direção ao outro e aumentou dez vezes, de modo que havia se tornado impossível ver além da atração crua, pulsando entre eles.

Seu desejo tinha sido uma coisa viva. Os sentidos de Hermione aumentaram ao passo de febre. Tudo o que ela tocava e observava virava nova fascinação, Draco acima de tudo. Enquanto a tatuagem lentamente tomava forma sob as mãos rápidas da mulher velha, Hermione desejava rastejar em sua pele para sentir o que ele estava experimentando. Ela queria puxar seu corpo longo e magro da mesa e correr suas mãos sobre as linhas e cavidades dele.

"Doce", ele tinha sussurrado para ela, seu polegar andando sobre sua bochecha.

Sua língua volúvel tinha estado em hiato durante a tatuagem, embalado em submissão pela força da experiência. E na verdade tinha sido doce. Tão doce e tão poderoso que eles tinham ido para o primeiro Motel que encontraram e passaram a fazer a única coisa que se sentia natural no momento - consumaram a União.

Várias vezes.

Draco não tinha sido ele mesmo enquanto a mulher tinha meticulosamente agulhado sua pele, e nem tinha Hermione. Foi exatamente como Tallowstub descreveu em seu livro - um período de euforia, de mente alterada que tinha reduzido o seu poder intelectual consideravelmente para um par de coelhos com tesão.

Eles tinham estado perdidos no momento, atraídos e embalados pela magia antiga. O problema foi que momentos não existiam por conta própria. Cada um era inextricavelmente, inevitavelmente ligado ao próximo.

E então aqui ela estava, dias depois, tentando desvendar o dano. Com um suspiro de auto-repugnância, Hermione desviou-se rapidamente para o último capítulo.

_Capítulo seis: tratamentos_

Dez minutos mais tarde, o seu resumo do capítulo extremamente conciso não foi nada animador.

_- O Feitiço é em grande parte irreversível, a não ser através da morte de qualquer das partes, excisão da pele marcada ou amputação dos membros marcados._

_-Consulte o praticante local para obter mais conselhos._

Lindo. Apenas lindo.

Hermione deslocou-se na cadeira dura, costas rígidas, dolorosamente consciente do rosa em seu rosto, o calor sutil que surgiu em suas mãos, a nitidez e rigidez da blusa da escola e a textura áspera, arranhada onde o colar de suas vestes exteriores se irritava contra a pele macia na parte traseira de sua garganta.

Braços cruzados, ela se perguntava se Draco estava experimentando efeitos colaterais similares. Se sim, o babaca estava fazendo um trabalho notável de ocultá-lo. Ele ainda passeava pelos corredores, aparentemente sem um cuidado no mundo. Ele ainda abria o mar de Sonserinos subordinados quando entrava no Grande Salão. Ainda realizava suas funções como se nada estivesse de todo errado.

E cada vez que ele olhou diretamente para ela do outro lado do salão lotado e levantou-se como se fosse caminhar até ela, Hermione era rápida para fazer suas desculpas para seus amigos e sair com pressa.

Havia também os benefícios de ser encarregado com a tarefa de dizer os monitores onde ir e o que fazer, através do maravilhoso e abençoado quadro de avisos de monitores.

Hermione se permitiu um pequeno sorriso. Essa semana, ela havia determinado que Draco estivesse supervisionando detenções do quarto ano, uma tarefa detestada por monitores. Em suma, ela tinha feito um trabalho exemplar de evitar-lhe desde seu retorno à escola. Também ajudava que eles não compartiam classes juntos no início da semana, com exceção de Aritmancia avançada na manhã de segunda-feira. Mas Professora vetor tinha estado de bom humor o suficiente para permitir a seus alunos 'a-ponto-de-se-graduar' todo o período fora.

E com a permissão de McGonagall, Hermione teve a oportunidade de fazer uma rápida visita aos correios do Beco Diagonal, onde ela interceptou a carta que ela tinha arranjado para ser entregue ao Dumbledore, se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com ela durante sua breve visita à Mansão Malfoy.

Ela praticamente poderia provar a raiva fervendo de Draco com sua evasão constante.

Isso acabou por ser apenas um dos muitos efeitos colaterais perturbadores do feitiço. Quanto mais distante ela se manteve dele, melhor, percebeu Hermione. Sobretudo porque de acordo com Tallowstub, os efeitos do Fida Mia tendiam a ser mais marcados quando os iniciados estavam em proximidade com os outros.

Em primeiro lugar, o efeito só perceptível tinha sido um incessante formigamento em sua pele. Não era exatamente desagradável. Em vez disso, ele poderia ser melhor descrito como se alguém estava soprando suavemente ao longo de seu quadril e a parte interna da coxa.

Mas houve outras 'descobertas' com a qual ela não se importou. Nem um pouquinho.

Na manhã anterior, por exemplo, ela tinha acordado na cama com a sensação mais estranha. Não foi até que ela sentiu a mão dela rolar ao sul de sua barriga e driblar o elástico de sua calcinha para tatear o que era evidente _não _estava lá, que ela teve uma epifania suave e horrível.

Ela estava experimentando uma 'manhã de glória' fantasma, e o que era pior era quase fisicamente doloroso. Hermione não sabia o que era mais traumático, ter que tomar um banho morno para livrar-se da 'condição' ou saber que vários andares abaixo, a mão de Draco estava provavelmente tendo melhor sorte no interior de sua cueca.

Foi o suficiente para dar a qualquer mulher ataques de pânico.

Também havia outros efeitos menores, nenhum deles bem-vindos; flashes de raiva e de aborrecimento que eram incaracterísticos para ela. Ela tinha virado contra o pobre Neville quando ele tinha mais uma vez conseguido o pé preso num piso falso no quinto andar e, consequentemente, atrasou a multidão impaciente de estudantes atrás dele. Ela tinha golpeado Lavender, quando a menina tinha se inclinado sobre seu ombro para ler o jornal de Hermione.

Hermione não gosta de pessoas lendo sobre seu ombro, principalmente porque ela lia muito rapidamente e de cortesia, esperava um minuto adicional antes de virar uma página. Enquanto ela normalmente teria tolerado a menor irritação, naquela manhã sua ira tinha sido impossível de subjugar. Felizmente, demorou mais do que a réplica brusca para afetar Lavender, e a outra menina tinha simplesmente dado Hermione um olhar estranho, antes de voltar sua atenção para o café da manhã.

Honestamente, era um destino pior que a morte. Ela estava pegando traços da personalidade horrível de Draco Malfoy.

E, em seguida, houve Ron e Harry e em menor medida, Ginny. Todos os quais não estava alheios ao seu estado de espirito menos cordial desde domingo. Sem dúvida, eles atribuíram ao angustioso final da escola, uma doença que muitos formandos estavam experimentando. Sorte para ela, havia um tédio contagiante no ar e assim sua própria inquietação não parecia tão fora do lugar.

Ela _ansiava _contar aos meninos.

Um devaneio dramático tinha ela caindo no chão, irrompendo em lágrimas de vergonha, enquanto ela lhes pedia perdão.

Mas simplesmente não era para ser feito. Ainda não e não _assim_, de qualquer forma.

A parte da vergonha e remorso era bastante fácil de entender. Decepção com ela mesma era algo completamente novo, e isto provou ser um comprimido muito grande, muito difícil de engolir. O fato foi - e ela tinha vindo aos termos com isso no fim de semana - que ela sempre tinha pensado bastante altamente de si mesma antes de todo o sórdido incidente ocorrido.

Foi uma verdadeira erupção de bolha para descobrir que ela, Hermione Granger, era apenas tão normal, como todos os outros.

Ah, como os poderosos caíram.

Sentindo-se completamente deprimida, Hermione caiu sua cabeça em seus braços dobrados e suspirou alto o suficiente para virar uma página em seu caderno. Claro, ela não poderia continuar evitando Draco para sempre. Era inevitável que eles teriam que reunir-se mais cedo ou mais tarde para mostrar-lhe a carta que ela tinha elaborado para enviar ao contato de Lucius.

Mas até então, não era realmente necessário que pudessem ser vistos juntos mais do que o habitual. E o que era habitual para eles era cinco minutos de brigas durante reuniões do monitores ou a estranha troca viva no corredor.

Ista era _sua _escola, caramba! Ela ainda era Prêmio Anual e ela não gostava de ter que desviar por trás de cantos cada vez que o babaca pomposo, loiro andava através de uma entrada. Merlin sabia que já haviam bastante meninas de anos inferiores andando e rindo como tolas em seu rastro.

Se apenas eles tivessem mais tempo. Se apenas ele concordasse em trabalhar sobre seu problema, depois que terminassem a escola. Se apenas ele não fosse tão distraidamente bonito. Se apenas-

"Seja o que for, você está irritado o suficiente para assumir as detenções do sexto ano para mim esta noite," disse uma voz suave, ligeiramente cadenciada, masculina.

Blaise Zabini estava de pé sobre ela. Seus olhos em forma de amêndoas escuras estavam quentes com diversão. O distintivo de Prêmio Anual preso em seu peito pegava e refletia a luz do sol filtrados através das janelas de chumbo-luz atrás dela.

Hermione ociosamente se perguntou se ele já poliu tanto quanto Percy Weasley tinha feito durante o seu mandato.

Ela piscou para ele, mas foi rapidamente fechar o seu livro no que ela esperava era uma forma casual. "Há quanto tempo você está de pé aí?"

"Depende", ele rebateu, o início de um sorriso aparecendo no rosto. "Quanto tempo você tem estado olhando atentamente este livro?"

"Eu olho pra todos os livros dessa forma," disse Hermione cansadamente. Ela puxou uma cadeira para ele. "Você não está em tempo de almoço?"

Blaise recusou a cadeira e em vez disso, empoleirou-se na beira da mesa, cruzando os tornozelos e esticando as pernas enquanto observava Hermione arrumar suas notas. "Eu queria pegá-la antes de classe. Você esqueceu de assinar a lista da próxima semana. Weasley foi gentil o suficiente para latir seu provável paradeiro para mim quando eu lhe perguntei na hora do almoço. Aparentemente eu não era o único procurando por você."

"Incômodo". Hermione bateu na testa em advertência enquanto ela pegou o papel de Blaise pra assinar. "Desculpe. Esqueci-me completamente. Vou pegar a detenção desta noite se você tem coisas melhores para fazer."

Blaise destruiu sua assinatura antes de dobrar o papel com os dedos hábeis e guarda-lo no bolso. "Eu vou sobreviver, embora eu _sempre _tenha coisas melhores do que assistir Dennis Creevey fazer olhos de bezerro pra Roberta Carstairs. E você está autorizada ao lapso ocasional, Granger. Especialmente já que a escola está praticamente no fim. "

Hermione o olhou do canto do olho, se perguntando se talvez todos os garotos da Sonserina nasceram com um overdose do 'gene elegância', ou se em algum momento, um mentor designado, tomou-os de lado para ensiná-los a mover-se e falar como eles faziam.

Ou então, novamente, talvez não. Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle eram exceções à regra - grosso e desajeitado, como oposição ao ágil e fluido.

Blaise era quase do mesmo tamanho que ela era, talvez apenas um pouco mais alto e era elegante e jovial. Não tão diferente de Draco, Hermione supôs, só que Draco era, provavelmente, mais pantera do que cavalo de corrida.

Ela tinha vindo a conhecer bem Blaise ao longo do ano. Eles trabalharam bem juntos, um fato que não era ignorado. No prazo de três meses da sua instalação, McGonagall declarou que eram os capitães mais eficientes da escola desde Molly e Arthur Weasley.

Blaise era também bastante fácil para os olhos, Hermione tinha que admitir. Ele herdou a pele quente e os escuros, olhos exóticos de sua mãe. Em uma escola na sua maioria composta por estudantes de origens Anglo-Saxon, sua aparência tendia buscar olhares admirados.

Mas, enquanto meninas olhavam Blaise com apreciação quente, elas tendiam a ver Draco com algo parecido com reverência. Não admira que o menino tinha um ego tão grande que tinha o seu próprio clima.

Havia também o fato de que apesar das diferenças de casa, Blaise tinha sido sempre um parceiro confiável, se não amigo para ela. Se ela tinha que cair bêbado na cama de um encantador Sonserino, ela poderia ter feito muito pior do que Blaise Zabini.

E, infelizmente, ela tinha.

"Defesa com Lupin agora," Blaise lembrou. "Teríamos outro Abençoado período livre, só que Snape não o deixa nos estragar." Havia uma beicinho em sua voz.

Isto não era uma surpresa. Apesar da atitude negligente que muitos professores estavam levando para aulas do sétimo ano, Snape estava em uma missão para colocar os formandos para o que ele se referia como "usos mais produtivos".

Hermione revirou os olhos. "Estragar-nos? Se alguma coisa, Lupin nos fez trabalhar duas vezes mais duro desde o hiato de Voldemort."

Havia muitas razões para não gostar do formidável mestre de poções de Hogwarts, mas Hermione sempre tinha tomado com ofensa particular o favoritismo de Snape com sonserinos, para não mencionar seu desprezo mal escondido por Remus Lupin. Era seu inerente 'Detector de injustiça', como Ron gostava de chamá-lo. O problema era que Snape conservava sua reputação duvidosa muito bem. Hermione poderia apreciar a tensão que vinha com o papel de agente duplo, mas realmente, será que o homem tinha que ser tão estupidamente desagradável?

E, estranhamente, a única pessoa que parecia tolerar Snape sem queixa era Harry.

Os acontecimentos no final do quinto ano tinham deixado uma marca tangível, em todos eles, mas mais especialmente sobre Harry. Por algum motivo insondável, Lupin tinha hesitado em assumir o papel que Sirius tinha anteriormente ocupado na vida de Harry. E por razões próprias, Dumbledore não forçou o caso.

Em vez disso, Dumbledore tinha incitado Harry para continuar as aulas de Oclumancia com Snape. Além da disputa ocasional, os dois tinham estado se arrastando sem incidentes por quatro horas por semana, pela maior parte de um ano e meio.

Harry nunca disse muito sobre a tutoria, mas Ron e Hermione tinham a impressão de que, em algum nível, Harry era consolado pelo fato de que havia pelo menos uma pessoa da geração de seu pai, delicadamente forçada ou não, que estava disposta a ser mais do que apenas perifericamente envolvido em sua vida. O pensamento de Snape jogar qualquer tipo de papel da figura paterna era bizarro, mas Harry parecia nada pior por isso.

Blaise agora estava tamborilando os dedos na mesa. "Acredito que a frase que ele usou para nos descrever para Lupin foi 'vagabundos mimados, alimentados com leite'. Estamos a fazer o trabalho manual, esta tarde," informou o Prêmio Anual, com bastante desprezo pra fazer Hermione sorrir. "Mesmo depois de um ano, eu ainda não estou acostumado com o fato de que Lupin é um lobisomem. Tempos estão mudando."

"Para melhor," Hermione certificou, enquanto ela aceitou sua mochila que Blaise tinha apanhado e estava segurando pra ela.

Então. Defesa contra as artes das trevas com Sonserinos na tarde de quarta-feira. Chegou a hora de enfrentar seus demônios. Ou mais precisamente um demônio alto, loiro, de olhos cinzas que atualmente tinha o poder de arruinar a sua reputação.

Juntamente com a sua moral.

* * *

*Gobbledegook _na verdade o significado que encontrei nao se encaixava no contexto da frase e preferi deixar assim mesmo se vocês não se importam._

E como um auto presente de aniversário aí está ele.

Perdão não deu mesmo pra postar nessas semanas e eu já tinha dito que ia tentar mas houve um problema na minha família, na verdade eu ainda estou em choque, e não consegui me concentrar o suficiente pra terminar a tradução deste capitulo. Espero que vocês entendam.

Como prometido, pra quem curte outros ships além de Dramione, recomendo uma fic nova de uma das leitoras Sweet Petit o nome é "Lua Minguante" bem legal. Deem uma passada lá!

_**P.S.:**__ posto turncoat entre hoje e amanhã._


	8. Chapter 8

**Tradução Completamente Autorizada**

**Capítulo oito**

Hermione Granger era uma pequena cadela inteligente.

Claro, isso não era exatamente novidade para Draco, mas ele tinha o benefício dos últimos três dias para realmente apreciar quão astuto poderia ser a Grifinória de cabelo emaranhado.

Alunos Prêmios e monitores eram pessoas muito ocupadas, ok. Sobretudo nas semanas finais da escola em que havia uma lista aparentemente interminável de coisas a fazer antes de Hogwarts ser fechada para as férias de Verão.

Prêmio Anual Blaise Zabini, por exemplo, era um borrão de cabelo escuro enquanto ele entrava e saia do Grande Salão e sala comum da Sonserina, auxiliares monitores na sua cola. Geralmente, ele era a primeira pessoa na Sonserina a levantar de manhã e com excepção do Professor Snape, o último a retirar-se para a cama.

No entanto, a escola não era um lugar tão grande que dois estudantes seriam incapazes de realizar uma breve conversa em privado, em um dos numerosos cantos sombrios do castelo se precisasse. Mesmo assim, Draco até agora tinha sido frustrado em cada tentativa de chegar perto o suficiente de Granger para até mesmo sussurrar um insulto.

Honestamente, a menina estava provando ser tão esquivo quanto Crabbe e Goyle durante jantares de quiche de espinafre.

Nos últimos três dias, Granger tinha quer tomar suas refeições em seu quarto, ou enquanto ela estava em movimento. Draco sabia disso porque ele foi para as cozinhas pra questionar os elfos domésticos.

E quando ele conseguia vê-la, ela nunca estava sozinha. Se Potter ou Weasley não estava andando com ela de e para classes, era Gina Weasley, quem a acompanhava. Pelas alegres e vagas expressões nos rostos de seus amigos, Draco supôs que eles permaneciam inteiramente alheios ao que aconteceu no fim de semana.

Bem, ótimo.

A última coisa que Draco precisava agora era um Ron Weasley de cara roxa o desafiando para um duelo no Grande Salão enquanto Potter finalmente fazia inevitável contato com seu lado escuro e assustador e transformava Draco em uma pilha de cinzas na frente de toda a escola.

É um espetáculo divertido, pelo menos, pensava Draco. Snape teria obviamente assassinado Potter e iria ser levado para Azkaban sem demora. Weasley estaria excitado para confortar a recém viúva Granger e Filch seria chamado para limpar os restos carbonizados de Draco.

Draco se perguntou se ela tinha intenção de contar aos amigos. Provavelmente não. Ela, sem dúvida, achava a si mesma um modelo de virtude. Sua imagem limpa sibilante estaria em frangalhos, se uma palavra saísse.

Era sempre os tranquilos, como Pansy disse muitas vezes. Meninas como Granger sempre tinham alguns esqueletos no seu armário. Draco realmente não sabia porque, mas o pensamento de ser concedido o _status_ de mero 'esqueleto' não sentia-se muito bem com ele.

Na sua opinião, ele era certamente sem escrúpulos o suficiente para ganhar o título de Monstro do Armário genuíno, pelo menos.

Quando a confusão toda for resolvida, ele quer que Granger _Lembre-se_. Quando ela estiver velha e gordinha, com um marido atencioso e três pirralhos para ocupar os seus dias, ele queria que ela estivesse acordada à noite lembrando como ela tinha estado ligada a ele, Draco Malfoy, mesmo que fosse por apenas duas semanas.

Este era seu lado sádico, supostamente. Ele tinha a muito tempo acostumado-se ao fato de que ele tinha um. Era inevitável, que, com um Malfoy e tudo.

Ela não parecia muito fora de série desde que voltou da Mansão. Pálido, sim e seus sorrisos estavam um pouco demasiado brilhantes. Sua preparação ainda era atroz, mas não era como se um fim de semana com ele era susceptível de mudar as coisas. Um senso de estilo não era, aparentemente, transferível através de osmose.

Diferente de suas ausências na hora das refeições, no entanto, ninguém teria imaginado que algo estava errado.

Ele quase tinha pego ela ontem.

Foi perto do fim do almoço, e como esperado, ela não estava sentada ao lado do cabeça de cicatriz e seus muitos subordinados idiotas. Draco, no entanto, observou que Ginny Wealsey tinha andado no Grande Salão carregando dois, pratos vazios.

Ah-hah.

Edward Knox, um sexto ano da Sonserina tinha atrasado Draco em sua saída do Grande Salão em busca de Granger. Tantas eram as inúmeras armadilhas de estar devastadoramente em demanda.

"Malfoy, eu seria capaz de obter uma cópia do seu projeto de feitiços do sexto ano?"

"Você pode. Se aquele kit de manutenção de vassouras novo que seu pai lhe deu, de alguma forma encontrar seu caminho para o meu quarto."

"Ah! Eu acabei de consegui-la!"

"Marquei 120 % nesse projeto Knox", Draco tinha lembrado.

"_Tudo bem_."

Tinha sido um dia agradável lá fora. Um pouco quente demais, mas felizmente ele não demorou muito tempo para encontrá-la. Granger estava deitada de costas em um dos bancos largos de pedra espalhados ao redor da borda do lago. Sem dúvida o granito tinha absorvido o calor do sol durante a tarde.

Ela tinha um aberto livro, um manual de encantamentos avançado, colocado sobre o rosto para tampar do sol. Pelos sons de sua respiração, ela estava extremamente descontraída ou na beira do sono.

Ele sabia o que ele veria se ela removesse o livro e olhasse para ele. Haveria sombras escuras sob os olhos, pequenas veias azuis logo abaixo da superfície da pele de seu rosto pálido. Sua boca em forma de arco de cúpido não estaria nem franzida nem preocupada. Se ele a acordasse agora, ela iria apertar os olhos pra ele, piscar para ele em confusão por alguns momentos.

Talvez ela iria lamber seus lábios.

Draco suspirou.

Ele sabia o que era implorar tanto pelo sono que pequenos pedaços de relaxamento ininterrupto durante o dia era tudo o que tinha para viver. Metade da população dos alunos em Hogwarts era privado de sono.

Ele tinha aberto a boca, então fechou-a e com um frustrado, olhar para o céu, andou de volta para o Castelo com um humor pior do que quando ele saiu.

O que ele realmente queria fazer era agitá-la acordada e planejar sua eventual reunião com Emmanuel Borgin. Borgin era um homem ocupado e seria necessário fazer uma consulta com pelo menos alguns dias de antecedência.

Tinha sido pequena surpresa que Lúcio ofereceu Borgin para a tarefa. O homem estava bem conectado e mais bem informado sobre os movimentos de mercadorias ilegais do que o Ministério teria estado confortável.

E não era como se Draco tivesse todo o tempo livre do mundo pra correr atrás de Granger também. A casa da Sonserina estava em uma confusão absoluta e havia pouco que ele, Blaise e Pansy poderiam fazer para motivar os alunos mais jovens a adotar uma abordagem mais responsável. A sala estava imunda, estudantes estava abertamente traficando todo tipo de contrabando no castelo e para o constrangimento de toda a casa, um total de sete Sonserinos aquele trimestre tinham sido citados por duelo ilegal na escola.

Desde o fim de semana, quando ele não estava assustando os alunos mais jovens até mijarem-se, Draco estava fazendo qualquer investigação discreta que ele pudesse gerenciar sobre Fida Mia. Depois da birra inicial de Lucius, o Malfoy mais velho eventualmente tinha visto o mérito de arrancar a cópia da família do ' Fida Mia: um encantamento de honra ', das prateleiras e entregá-lo à Draco.

Todo esse esforço poderia ter sido útil, se o livro não fosse um desperdício estúpido de tempo. Havia, segundo o autor, nenhuma cura. Não há remédio. Sem sugestões quanto à existência de um latim qualquer.

Embora _havia _várias fotos interessantes, em especial na página 617...

O que _era _informativo era o capítulo em 'efeitos'. Se Draco não estivesse certo de que seus pertences eram mexidos pelo menos uma vez por semana, ele poderia ter mantido anotações de suas próprias experiências.

Por exemplo, o maldito perfume de Granger o seguiu em todos os lugares que ele ia. Em primeiro lugar, ele tinha sido burro o suficiente para assumir que era Pansy ou Millicent ou uma das outras meninas da Sonserina. Pansy estava sempre experimentando os últimos perfumes nocivos.

Ele tinha finalmente perguntado a ela naquela manhã, depois do café.

"Rosas?" Pansy tinha respondido. "É por isso que você está fungando o ar toda a manhã como se alguém tivesse deixado cair uma 'bomba de bosta'?"

"Sim, rosas. Rosa chá, eu acho. Eu apreciaria se você não tomasse banho com o produto. Muitas chamas ao redor do castelo, Panse. Você faria muita falta."

Pansy tinha lhe dado um olhar irritado. "Bem posso te dizer que não é _meu _perfume. Rosa chá é um pouco fora de moda para mim," disse ela, soando um pouco irritada que ele até mesmo pudesse associá-la com ele.

"Certo", Draco tinha balançado a cabeça. "Millicent, provavelmente." "Não, Millicent tem usado a Colónia nojenta de 'August Winthrops'. Eles estão saindo agora. Realmente Draco, você está tão atrás nas fofocas castelo."

Claro que tinha que ser Granger. O cheiro estava mais forte na parte da manhã, o que Draco pensou ser o momento em que ela aplicou seja lá qual produto ela estava usando.

E, em seguida, houve outros lapsos ocasionais, inexplicáveis de...

Deus, ele mesmo não poderia dizer a palavra em sua cabeça.

_Gentileza._

Lá. Era revoltante.

Primeiro, foi que o incidente no lago, onde ele tinha passado a oportunidade perfeita para agitar Granger acordada até que seus dentes sacudissem. E então, cedo na manhã seguinte, uma aluna da Grifinória do primeiro ano tinha levado um tombo na escada do segundo piso e estava berrando alto o suficiente para fazer Pirraça se intimidar.

Ok o corte em seu joelho tinha sido bastante desagradável, mas em qualquer outro dia, ele teria pisado direto sobre a criança em seu caminho para decapitar o Lufa-Lufa do quarto ano no topo da escada, que estava rabiscando na parede com um marcador de feltro trouxa.

"Eu não suponho que você poderia parar esse barulho horrível?" ele tinha estourado com a menina.

Dez minutos depois, ele estava escoltando ela para a enfermaria.

Ele não conseguia nem administrar qualquer aliteração abusiva, que era sua especialidade patente. Ele a chamou de cara-de-meleca e chorona, mas tais insultos não estavam sequer na mesma frase e, portanto, não contavam.

Granger era como um abcesso cerebral e ela não era nem decente o suficiente pra dar a ele a hora do dia.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde, obviamente teriam de conferir. Ele estaria condenado se ele iria esperar até o final da escola para resolver a confusão. Seu pai era demasiado imprevisível e Draco não estava indo arriscar perder tudo o que ele havia negociado com o Ministério, apenas porque sua pequena 'esposa' estava sofrendo de um caso de negação.

A gota d'água veio quando ele verificou o quadro de avisos dos monitores na noite anterior antes de deitar, para encontrar que ele, Draco Malfoy, tinha sido atribuído o papel de supervisionar a detenção do quarto ano!

Era inédito. Monitores do sétimo ano nunca, _nunca _pegava detenções do quarto ano. Eles poderiam , é claro, se alunos do quarto ano não fossem tão irritantes.

Alunos do primeiro ao terceiro ano geralmente ainda estão no 'temor' do sistema escolar e estão devidamente assustados e respeitosos quando mandados para servir detenções. Poderiam ser deixados sozinhos durante uma hora inteira, sem a necessidade de verificar-los constantemente. Filch, por um lado, adora detenções com alunos mais novos, muitas vezes distribuindo porções saudáveis de limpeza e de polimento para suas acusações de cara pálida.

A partir do quinto ano, a maioria dos servidores de detenção estavam demasiado ocupados com projetos e estudos para gastar um período inteiro sendo indisciplinado. Professores preferiam tomar estas detenções, permitindo aos alunos tempo para fazer sua lição de casa em troca de alguns minutos produtivos de apresentação ou classificação.

Não com quartanistas. E os piores desordeiros estavam geralmente no quarto ano. Exemplo disso eram os dois rapazes da Corvinal, que tinham sido pego lutando (com seus punhos, pra piorar) em uma sala de aula e a menina, uma Sonserina, que tinha instigado a coisa toda.

Draco estava sentado na mesa do professor, em uma sala no segundo andar com os pés em cima da mesa, lendo revista de 'cavalheiros' antiga tinha encontrado escondida dentro de uma das mesas de aluno.

Os dois rapazes estavam ocupados envernizando tais mesas, enquanto a menina estava ocupada removendo anúncios antigos do quadro na parte de trás da sala de aula. Estava sufocante naquela tarde, apesar dos feitiços de resfriamento que Draco liberalmente tinha convocado.

"Singh, seja um amor e abra essa janela, sim?"

O menino olhou para cima, com uma careta. Ele jogou seu pano oleado no chão, murmurou algo profano e foi fazer a ordem de Draco.

"Quanto tempo mais temos de fazer isso?", lamentou o outro menino. Draco não conseguia lembrar seu nome. Winston ou Wimple. Ou algo assim.

"Você vai trabalhar sobre as mesas, enquanto eu lhes pedir. Se houver tempo, vocês vão fazer os armários também."

"Você não pode nos obrigar a fazer isso", disse Singh, com o que parecia ser o início do motim. Ele se levantou. "Professor Flitwick disse que nós _só _precisávamos fazer as mesas."

"Eu posso fazer exatamente o que eu quiser. Volte ao trabalho ou vou transformá-lo em um cogumelo".

Singh deu-lhe um olhar incrédulo para a ameaça improvável, mas ele efetivamente reprimiu a rebelião, se apenas isso.

Draco olhou para o fim da sala. "Excelente trabalho, Carmen. Você pode parar agora."

O outro menino saltou. "O que? Ela quase não fez nada! E ela chegou atrasada para a detenção também!"

"Eu sou parcial para meninas, você vai perceber. Garotas da Sonserina, especialmente. E a única razão que ela está cumprindo detenção com vocês dois é porque você foi estúpido o suficiente para mencionar o nome dela para Flitwick quando você foi pego."

"Você sabe o que? Eu acho que seria bom saber _quem _ela vai escolher visitar durante as férias. Singh ou eu? Nós só estamos esperando meses para descobrir. Eu tenho que dizer aos meus pais, então nós podemos planejar o resto das férias de Verão!", lamentou Winston/Wimple.

Ah. Então essa era a aparentemente a razão para a briga.

O menino tinha um ponto, pensou Draco. "Muito bem. Carmen, que menino você visitará durante as férias?"

Carmen considerou isto longamente. "Karpal," ela disse, dando um a Singh um olhar malicioso de aprovação.

Singh sorriu amplamente pra seu companheiro de casa que parecia mal-humorado. Draco teve mais alguns minutos de ininterrupta virada de página antes de Carmen vir se sentar em cima da mesa.

"O que você está lendo?", perguntou ela, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Ela estava estufando seu peito inexistente para ele e golpeando suas pestanas vigorosamente o suficiente para causar uma suave brisa.

"Obscenidade Trouxa, Carmen. Nada. que você estaria interessada ".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. As meninas da Sonserina eram impossíveis de chocar. "Meu irmão mais velho costumava ter algo parecido. Mamãe disse que era comum e o fez jogá-la fora."

"Conhecendo seu irmão, eu diria que ele tinha muito mais escondido debaixo de sua cama."

"É verdade o que dizem?" Carmen continuou, abaixando a voz dela "que você vai herdar mesmo que seu pai ainda esteja vivo? Ouvi Millicent Bulstrode falando sobre isso com Pansy Parkinson."

Draco tinha que admirar sua audácia. "Essas duas meninas são fofoqueiras terríveis. Eu não acreditaria em metade do que você escutar."

"Você vai precisar de uma Senhora* para a Mansão, independentemente. Para ajudá-lo a executar as coisas. Não há um Senhor* bruxo com menos de trinta anos que não tenha já sido casado. Bem, a menos que você conte Enrod Higgs." Carmen parecia pensativa agora.

"Ele é..."

"Gosta de usar paisley* após as cinco e tem um compromisso permanente no salão de beleza de Maurice no Beco Diagonal cada segundo sábado?"

Ela deu uma risadinha.

"A esposa pode esperar, eu acho," disse Draco, respondendo a refrescante franqueza de Carmen. "Quanto à 'execução' da mansão, contratar ajuda custa menos no final."

"E a onde vai seu pai quando sua sentença acabar? Ouvi que ele é um tirano horrível para conviver."

O olhar de Draco perdeu algo de seu calor. "Você é muito intrometida, Carmen."

Ela deu de ombros, mas teve a inteligência de parecer um pouco envergonhada. "Eu gosto de me manter a par das coisas. E você sabe que Hogwarts não será a mesma quando você se for."

Singh estava tentando obter a atenção de Draco pelos últimos dois minutos. Mas desde que o menino estava chamando por seu nome, ao contrário de 'Senhor Malfoy' - que Draco tinha avisado anteriormente, sob pena de morte - Draco estava bastante feliz em ignorá-lo.

"_Sr. Malfoy_," Singh finalmente disse, seus punhos apertados ao seu lado. "O sino já tocou. Podemos ir agora?"

"Você pode, quando você me disser o que vocês aprenderam hoje?"

Ele piscou. "Que brigar com punhos na escola não deve ser feito?"

Draco suspirou. "O que aprendemos, Carmen?"

A jovem Sonserina não decepcionou. "Que brigar com os punhos na escola e permitir ser _pegos_, não é deve ser feito."

Draco sorriu. "Muito bom. _Agora _você pode ir. "

Os meninos esperaram até que Draco tinha assinado seus boletos de detenção e depois saíram, como se o próprio Senhor da Trevas estivesse em seus calcanhares. Carmen parou Draco na entrada para assinar seu boleto. Quando ele terminou, ela entregou-lhe uma brilhante maçã verde de sua bolsa.

"Para você," ela disse, "porque você perdeu almoço para nos supervisionar."

Draco, que gostava muito de maçãs verdes, embolsou a oferta e partiu em uma corrida. Ele tinha aula de defesa com Lupin e seu fã-clube na estufa quatro da tarde. Era para ser uma lição ao ar livre, pelo que Draco entendeu.

Granger estaria lá, e era melhor ela estar preparada para o que ele ia dizer.

* * *

*Pasley – é um tecido com estampas muito usadas nos anos 70.

*Senhor/Senhora – na original como Lord e Lady da Mansão.

**Guest** – Sim eu também ri muito todas as vezes que li nessa parte. O temperamento e sarcasmo de Draco são incríveis.

Obrigada a quem comentou e deu Follow. Vocês são uns amores *-*


	9. Chapter 9

**Tradução Completamente Autorizada**

**Capítulo nove**

Já havia uma multidão reunida de estudantes esperando fora da estufa no momento que Blaise e Hermione chegaram da biblioteca.

Não era um dia ideal para atividades ao ar livre, mas que este era precisamente por que a classe tinha sido reunida lá. O tempo tinha estado especialmente úmido desde a manhã, e as nuvens escuras, cinza-azulado que pairavam sobre o castelo ainda tinham de deixar seguir com a chuva. O ar estava parado e pesado, não tanto como a brisa a agitar as folhas das árvores que beirava a floresta.

O lago, que geralmente era um agradável, azul cintilante, estava um cobalto mal-humorado e imóvel como painel de vidro. Vagalumes de dragão, insetos de tinta e mosquitos de areia voavam insistentemente em torno dos alunos suados, irritados. Também não havia nada a ser feito sobre a lama-endurecida na costa do Lago, ou o cheiro do que emanava dele. A lula gigante aparentemente tinha desistido de esperar o calor nas profundezas mais frias da água e tinha aterrissado em águas rasas enlameadas para tomar sol, com uma grande quantidade de esmagamentos e deslizes.

Como sempre, a classe tinha informalmente se dividido em dois grupos. Apesar do calor, os grifinórios se amontoaram juntos, facilmente distinguidos pelas suas conversas amáveis e o fato de que a maioria deles tinha tirado mais do uniforme do que McGonagall teria permitido (caso ela passasse por perto). Mangas tinham sido enroladas e botões superiores desfeitos.

Os sonserinos, enquanto isso, estavam uma massa onipresente de uniformes bem passados e estavam em silêncio, salvo pelo estranho fungar do verão gelado.

"Lá está ela," Harry disse, inclinando sua cabeça em direção a Hermione caminhando. Harry estava de bom humor aquele dia, tendo conduzido um bem sucedido treino de Quidditch de manhã cedo. Era o desejo de Harry como um capitão de Quidditch da grifinoria graduando-se, que o time mantivesse seus padrões altos por muito tempo após sua saída de Hogwarts.

Os treinos recentes consistem em recapitulações do jogo patente de Potter e conversas estimulantes ao som de 'continue ganhando ou então eu volto e martelo todos vocês'. O time estava também testando seu novo Batedor, uma aluna do quinto ano com o infeliz nome de Emma _Snotscotter_, mas com o melhor braço batedor que qualquer deles tinha visto desde os gêmeos Weasley.

Sorrindo escancaradamente, Harry acenou pra Hermione através da pequena sombra que ele e Ron estavam atualmente.

"Você perdeu o almoço novamente. Estávamos prestes a mandar alguém te buscar." Harry olhou incisivamente Seamus, quem tinha os braços cruzados e estava encarando Ron.

Seamus estava aparentemente tendo outro desacordo com Ron, um acontecimento que estava se tornando mais frequente desde que Seamus fez suas intenções em relação a Ginny conhecidas pra todos. "Com mandar, ele quer dizer que eles queriam que eu corresse pelo castelo gritando por você," disse Seamus, soando irritado. "Neste calor," ele adicionou.

Ron golpeou um mosquito de areia. "Se você fosse inteligente, Finnegan, você teria começado na biblioteca. Mas você não é."

"Está sufocante hoje," Lavender Brown concordou diplomaticamente.

Ron se virou pra olhá-la. Lavender tinha desfeito dois provocadores botões em sua blusa escolar e estava vigorosamente abanando-se com o caderno rosa fluorescente de Parvati.

"Há alguns benefícios," Ron declarou, encarando a pequena flor amarela no sutiã de Lavender, que podia ser vista através de sua blusa escolar molhada de suor.

Lavender fez um som de desgosto e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar. Tinha tomado Hermione um tempo pra se acostumar com Ron-o-ser-sexual, ao contrário do Ron amigo firme e confiável. Não que ele não era firme e confiável ultimamente, só que quando o corpo estudantil feminino esta involucrado – ela quer dizer isso literalmente – a atenção dele tende a voar.

Dean Thomas estava franzindo a testa pro céu. Parece chuva, embora. Se Lupin não se apressar, eu aposto que vamos estar encharcados antes do fim da aula.

Lupin estava tentando abrir as portas enferrujadas da estufa. O tempo úmido recente tinha causando a madeira pra expandir e a tarefa de colocar todos eles na estufa abafada e não usada estava provando difícil.

"Está um pouco presa," ele informou, com outro puxão sem efeito.

Harry tossiu uma vez, e um monte de sonserinos resmugou irritados. O 'status' de lobisomen do Remus Lupin pode ter se tornado conhecimento comum desde seu oficial instrutor como professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, mas como era sua natureza, ele estava relutante de mostrar qualquer de suas maiores habilidades com as sombrancelhas-levantadas habilidades em frente aos seus estudantes.

Isto era apesar do frequente coro de Dean e Seamus de "Dobre isto professor!" ou "quão longe você pode arremessar isso?"

Hermione tinha apenas visto Remus Lupin em um confronto físico direto desde que ele tinha começado com a Ordem, e enquanto a visão de um Comensal da Morte enorme sendo jogado, através de uma janela de vidro era impressionante, não era algo que ela quisesse testemunhar novamente.

Apesar de seu 'problema de outro mundo', Lupin era um professor favorito, e não sem razão. Ele tinha o que Dumbledore se referia como o Toque de Ouro quando se tratava de ensinar. Até os sonserinos conseguiam ser um pouco respeitosos, um passo que somente Snape tinha conseguido.

E diferente de Snape, Lupin fez isso sem a ameaça semanal de envenena-los só pra ver se eles podiam cozinhar antídotos passáveis a tempo.

A porta finalmente abriu com o som de madeira arrastando. Atualmente, Lupin secou sua testa umedecida num lenço e apressou a turma pra dentro.

"Certo então," Ele lhes deu um olhar de desculpas. "Eu sei que está quente lá fora esta tarde, mas Professora Sprout recentemente me alertou pra um problema e eu sabia que eu tinha que voluntariar meu sétimo ano pra tarefa."

Os olhos castanhos de Lupin estavam alegres enquanto olhava os estudantes, parando finalmente em Harry, quem estava balanço-se sobre os pés e sorrindo de volta.

"Quem está faltando?"

Havia três alunos faltando, de fato. Neville, que havia acompanhado a Professora Sprout numa viagem de compra de suplementos no Beco Diagonal como parte de sua eminente aprendizagem; Vincent Crabbe, que havia sito retirado da escola por seus pais depois de terminar seu primeiro e único exame NIEM, e Draco, que apesar do alívio profundo de Hermione por não vê-lo ali, não tinha nenhuma desculpa por sua não aparição.

"Não se preocupem. Nós ainda devemos estar terminados em uma hora." Lupin cheirou o ar. "Previsto que não comece a chover nos próximos cinco minutos...".

Uma grande caixa de madeira foi arrastada de um canto da estufa, sobre a qual Lupin se sentou enquanto consultava suas anotações para a aula. "Aqui está o problema. Professora Sprout estava prevista a aceitar a entrega de um carregamento de mudas de _Tangleweed_ tropicais semana passada. Infelizmente, a ave de entrega teve um, ah... acidente em algum lugar no sudeste do castelo. O pacote se perdeu e pelo que sabemos, devido ao recente tempo quente, o _'tangleweed'_ está crescendo excessivamente em volta da beirada da floresta. Nós já tivemos várias reclamações dos moradores de Hogsmeade que foram picados."

"O que aconteceu com a ave de entrega, senhor?" Dean Thomas saltou, sorrindo abertamente.

Todos, é claro, já sabia o que havia acontecido com a pobre arara de entrega que tinha vindo da Birmânia. Houve poucas coisas que pudessem rir sobre durante o ano de NIEM e os alunos estavam sempre ansiosos para um pouco de descanso.

Hagrid tinha estado atirando em morcegos-vampiros parasitas pelos últimos dois anos em sua tentativa de fazer uma capa de pele de morcego para sua amante de dois anos, Olympe Maxime.

Com o tamanho da diretora de Beauxbatons, isto significava um monte de morcegos e em ocasião, um lapso na pontaria de Hagrid.

Lupin manteve uma face sem expressão. "Morreu, Dean."

"Como ela morreu, senhor?" Gregory Goyle perguntou.

Então, talvez nem todo mundo soubesse.

"Como ela morreu não é importante," Lupin se estressou. "O que importa é como lidar com o _Tangleweed_. Esta será nossa tarefa nesta tarde." Ele pulou da caixa e levantou a tampa.

Os alunos se reuniram em volta.

O Calor combinado de dezessete adolescentes e um adulto lobisomem era considerável. Harry esfregou uma mão pegajosa através de seu cabelo, antes de limpar seus óculos embaçados em sua manga. Uma grossa mecha de cabelo preto estava apontando direto pro alto num triangulo equilátero perfeito. Sorrindo docemente pra Harry, Hermione se esticou pra abaixar a mecha rebelde. Elas levantaram de novo quase imediatamente.

Harry de repente parecia menos entusiasmado. Tendo passado a maior parte de suas férias de verão do terceiro ano lutando contra a sebe na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 14, ele estava bem ciente do propósito dos implementos dentro da caixa.

"Er, você quer que nós capinemos ervas daninhas?" ele perguntou, encarando os inúmeros pares de luvas e espátulas com trepidações. "Como isto é Defesa com a arte das trevas, exatamente?"

"Talvez elas sejam ervas daninhas das trevas," Lavender sugeriu. "Você sabe, como _Devil's Snare_."

"_Tangleweed_ não é exatamente uma erva daninha," Blaise respondeu, dando a Lavender um olhar intimidante, o qual ele era especialmente habilidoso. "É uma animal que se parece a uma planta, mas foi unicamente classificado incorretamente devido a sua falta de sensibilidade."

Lupin acenou. "Muito bom, Blaise. Está precisamente correto. Andes de irmos adiante, no entanto, eu gostaria que todos se colocassem em pares com seu Parceiro de Tarefas designado e coletassem um par de luvas, uma espátula e um balde."

Era prova da habilidade de Lupin na diplomacia que a classe tinha colocado apenas pouca resistência com a sua mistura quando se tratava de trabalhar em pares. Garotas com Garotos, Sonserinos com Grifinórios, números permitindo.

Dada sua contínua missão de por fim a inimizade entre as casas, Dumbledore estava em êxtase com o arranjo. Nem tanto, Professores Snape e McGonagall, que estavam convencidos que os estudantes só iriam brigar e se distrair.

Hermione, não sem um pouco de culpa, tinha achado uma mudança prazerosa de não ter Neville constantemente contando com ela durante lições, embora ela tivesse curtido melhor suas aulas de _DCAT_ se a higiene pessoal de Crabbe estivesse tão bem desenvolvida quando seu braço batedor.

Neville, também, poderia ter feito pior do que ter Malfoy como seu parceiro. Apesar das constantes discussões, Malfoy geralmente mantém uma atitude profissional em projetos pela precisa razão que Lupin espertamente dava pontos por duplas, e não individuais.

Mas com Neville e Draco ausente e Crabbe ido indefinidamente, Hermione estava sem um parceiro. Ela se aproximou de Lupin, que estava contando pares de luvas. Ele fez uma pausa e olhou sorrindo para ela, exceto o sorriso parecia ter morrido antes de chegar ao seu rosto. Ele piscou algumas vezes e que poderia ter sido sua imaginação, mas ela poderia jurar que ele estava a... cheirando.

"Professor"?

"Hermione," ele começou, parecendo sacudir a sua distração momentânea. Compreensão apareceu em seus olhos enquanto ele continuou olhando para ela. "Ah, sim! Eu esqueci que Crabbe não está mais conosco. Você terá que ser minha parceira para a lição, é claro."

Hermione pensou que era uma excelente ideia. Ela estava prestes a aceitar um par de luvas do professor quando a temperatura na estufa tomou um mergulho repentino e sua pele eclodiu em arrepios úmidos.

Ela _sentiu _Malfoy um escasso segundo antes que ela realmente o viu.

Eles não tinham estado tão próximos, desde que ele a tinha deixado nas escadas em frente ao castelo na tarde de domingo. De repente e bastante preocupante, ela podia sentir _tudo _sobre ele.

Era como entrar em seu corpo por alguns minutos, fazer um rápido catálogo de descoberta e então sair de volta. Malfoy, não surpreendentemente, estava quente, suado, faminto e muito cansado. Mas havia uma antecipação tangível também, bem abaixo da superfície.

Hermione não se prendeu a isso. Portando um olhar sereno, ela voltou sua atenção para seus braços dobrados.

"Desculpa", Draco estava dizendo para Lupin, soando um pouco sem fôlego. "Eu fui inevitavelmente detido por obrigações."

"Muito bem, Draco," Lupin olhou para o resto da classe. "Vamos ver..."

Hermione rangeu os dentes. Ah não. Por favor, não..._ qualquer um _menos ele. "Bom! Hermione está sem um parceiro!"

Draco sequer lhe deu um piscar de olhos. "Uma melhoria sobre Longbottom, de qualquer forma," ele disse, antes de balançar sua mochila sobre o ombro e inclinando-se sobre ela. "O que estamos fazendo?" Draco perguntou.

"Nós estamos capinando," Lupin respondeu, com uma pequena dose de desafio em sua voz outrora neutra.

Draco suspirou. "Claro que nós estamos."

"Antes de começarmos, eu acho que seria melhor se nós repassássemos sobre os atributos de _Tangleweed_. Sim, Blaise, eu reconheço, abordamos isto ano passado, mas não pode machucar uma pequena repescagem. Sua picada pode ser bastante dolorosa se você for infeliz o suficiente para receber uma."

A classe assistia enquanto Lupin tirou um gráfico enrolado da caixa. Ele bateu nele uma vez com sua varinha, quando então ele desfraldou, revelando um diagrama animado de Tangleweed tropicais, com a figura de um Bruxo ao lado da enorme criatura, ocasionalmente cortando-a com um machado.

"Este desenho é preciso?" Ron perguntou imediatamente.

Foi uma boa pergunta. O Tangleweed no diagrama era pelo menos duas vezes a altura do assistente.

"É, mas aqueles que vamos capinar tem apenas alguns dias de idade, então eles não vão ser maiores do que uma cabeça de repolho. Um puxão rápido, forte, deve desalojá-los, mas tenha cuidado de evitar suas farpas," explicou Lupin. "Ajudaria chegar perto deles silenciosamente. Eles passam a maior parte do horário de Verão dormindo e tendem a ficar agressivo quando despertados. Fascinantes criaturas, Tangleweed," comentou, balançando a cabeça enquanto observava o monstro na foto bater no Feiticeiro na cabeça com um tentáculo e, em seguida, tentar levantá-lo por seus tornozelos.

O resto da turma não compartilhava o entusiasmo do Lupin. Millicent pegou uma luva embolorada da caixa, fez um alto som de 'ugh' e, em seguida, ele então jogou de volta na caixa.

"Weasley," ela disse, empurrando-o para a frente, "você pode puxar". Ron revirou os olhos e passou a coletar seus suprimentos. Ele deu Hermione uma expressão irritantemente sincera quando ele se aproximou.

"Hermione, se quiser que um acidente misterioso e altamente suspeito para suceda ao seu novo parceiro, você precisa apenas pedir," Ron ofereceu. O comentário foi obviamente dirigido à Draco, que olhou para Ron como se ele fosse um pontinho irritante arrancado de um fiapo de uma manga.

"Pena que você estava apenas atrasado. Seria demais esperar que você decidisse não frequentar qualquer aula nesta semana," Hermione sussurrou depois para seu parceiro, quando Lupin começou respondendo a perguntas adicionais.

"Quartanistas," foi tudo que Draco disse.

Hermione fingiu que ela não sabia o que ele estava falando.

Ele pegou um par de luvas e uma espátula de caixa. "Você colocou a _mim _com aqueles pequenos irritantes de merda para a detenção do almoço de hoje."

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso radiante. "Assim o fiz."

"E você tem me evitado," disse Draco, sob sua respiração. Ele estava olhando-a nos olhos agora, e como de costume, Hermione sentiu a compostura desgastar constantemente.

"Só notou agora, não é? Eu tenho evitado você por anos, Malfoy."

"Verdade" Draco admitiu, reduzindo a sua voz, seguindo os outros alunos pra fora da estufa. "Para a Prêmio Anual, você é terrivelmente difícil de encurralar quando você não quer ser encontrada. Eu poderia estar irritado com você por me designar ao que nem mesmo os monitores mais novos vão tocar, mas houve algumas regalias inesperadas."

"Como quais?" Hermione encontrou-se perguntando, contra seu melhor julgamento.

"Carmen Meliflua", explicou Draco, com um sorriso obsceno. "Uma desobediente, mas deliciosamente ambiciosa Sonserina do quarto ano. Muito como eu era, na sua idade."

Completamente revoltada, Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas Lupin a venceu. "Draco, menos conversa, mais trabalho, por favor?"

Lupin tinha estado ocupado explicando a Pansy que uma nota de sua mãe, não importa quão rapidamente ela chegasse, não iria desculpa-la da tarefa naquela tarde.

"Certamente, Professor," disse Draco, com um sorriso tão sincero como um vendedor de varinhas usadas. Ele olhou para baixo pro par de luvas sujas e cobertas de mofo que ele estava segurando, como se só apenas percebendo que ele estava carregando-os.

A expressão em seu rosto era quase cômica. "Granger, eu acho que _você _pode puxar."

_Snotscotter – Seria um trocadilho com snot que significa meleca, mas como não se traduz nome pessoal acaba perdendo a graça._

_Sebe - vedação feita de ramos ou varas entrelaçadas._

_Devil's Snare – Traduzido ao pé da letra seria 'Laço do Diabo'. Bem não sei a tradução do nome, já tem séculos que li o livro e não me lembro o nome certo no filme mas o importante é que pra quem não se lembra eu explico. Vocês se lembram na pedra filosofal (não gosto do nome traduzido mas ok!) quando Harry Ron e Hermione ficam presos numas plantas que só gostam do escuro e Hermione pede pra que eles não se mexam e relaxem (eles estavam ficando enrolados por ela quase sendo sufocados) que ela soltava? então essa é a planta._

Wow, levou muito tempo eu sei. Nossa parece desculpa, mas é verdade. Eu estava em semana de prova na faculdade e bom eu _preciso_ passar! Sinto muito ter feito vocês esperarem tanto tempo odeio quando os autores fazem isso e me pego fazendo a mesma coisa e sinceramente não gostei nem um pouco. O pior era saber que o capítulo estava pronto eu só não tinha oportunidade de postar. SINTO MUITO MESMO! Enfim ele tá aí não prometo o próximo pra essa semana ainda. - pois tenho uma prova de recuperação - mas não acho que vá demorar tanto. Sinto não responder os comentários, mas como sempre OBRIGADO A CADA UM QUE COMENTOU, DEU FOLLOW, FAVORITOU... Enfim leu o capítulo de alguma forma e até a próxima.

P.S: capítulo de turncoat entre hoje e amanha sem falta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tradução Completamente Autorizada.**

**Capítulo dez**

Eles foram designados para o lado norte do castelo, junto com Ron e Millicent. Draco e Millicent caminhavam na frente juntos, mantendo um fluxo constante de conversa. Hermione era mais ou menos capaz de entender as frases, 'Nova linha da temporada', 'St Barthelemy para as férias' e algo sobre o questionável gosto de Millicent em namorados.

"Incrível como eles podem falar tanto e dizer tão pouco," murmurou Ron.

"É um talento", Hermione concordou.

"Você está se sentindo bem?" ele perguntou, dando-lhe um olhar estranho, de canto de olho. Hermione assentiu com a cabeça. "Muito bem. Por quê?"

"Bem para começar você tem faltado as refeições. E lavender disse que você estava um pouco rude ontem. Harry acha que provavelmente é o calor. Ou coisas de mulher. Ginny sempre fica duas vezes mais chata quando ela está para baixo, com coisas de mulher..."

"É o calor, Ron," Hermione disse, cansada. "Eu estou bem, realmente. Apenas cansada."

Eles chegaram à beira da floresta, onde uma trilha fraca começava e entrava mais profundo nas árvores. Não era tanto um caminho como uma pista de terra suja que Hagrid e Fang tinha sempre que eles se aventuravam na floresta. Hagrid na verdade tinha atirado na arara de entrega não muito longe de onde eles estavam.

"Nós vamos nos dividir. Você dois tomam o topo do caminho, Weasley e vamos ficar na extremidade inferior," Millicent disse. "Se houver objeções?" Não era realmente como se ela estivesse dando-lhes opções.

Não houve objeções. Ron deu Hermione um reconfortante olhar enquanto ela e Malfoy partiram à frente.

Tomou seus dez minutos para localizar seu primeiro lote de Tangleweed. Malfoy andou silenciosamente ao lado dela, sem dúvida esperando até estarem bem e verdadeiramente além da distância de espionagem antes de falar o que tinha em sua mente. Eles estavam relativamente fundo na floresta, mais profundamente do que a maioria dos estudantes que se aventuraram durante o horário escolar.

Com alguma sorte, um centauro feminino iria galopar das árvores, declarar Malfoy como um petisco mortal muito saboroso pra deixar passar e levá-lo embora, Hermione ponderou. O pensamento era realmente bastante engraçado e ela sufocou um grunhido de diversão, enquanto Malfoy deu-lhe um olhar desconfiado de lado.

Ela o ignorou. O Tangleweed era sua principal preocupação no momento.

Apesar da preferência por temperaturas mais quentes, O Tangleweed parecia ter pouco gosto pela luz do sol. Tentáculos gordos e úmidos estavam em uma bagunça traiçoeira no chão, mas logo que Hermione chegou perto eles chicotearam no ar com um som de assobio fraco, sem duvida alertados da sua presença pela vibração de seus passos.

A criatura lembrava cactos, pela maior parte, e era um lindo tom de violeta, com farpas de um roxo profundo que estavam escorrendo uma seiva branca e espessa.

Era um bando pequeno, jovem, e Hermione não tinha problemas em subjugá-lo e então arrancá-lo. O debulhar da criatura em suas mãos com luvas era bem desagradável, embora, e ela fez uma careta.

"Você escreveu para Borgin já?" Malfoy finalmente falou. Ele estava descansando contra uma árvore, vendo os últimos espasmos do Tangleweed morrendo com uma expressão distante.

Lá vamos nós.

"Eu vou, logo. Eu estou só... Eu só tenho que planejar um pouco mais primeiro, eu tenho lido um pouco." Até para os ouvidos dela, sua voz soava pequena e deprimida.

Malfoy fez um som exasperado e super dramático.

"Que?" Ela estourou.

"Me dê o estúpido contato e eu mesmo arranjo. Nós teremos este maldito feitiço desfeito em uma visita e pela metade do preço."

"Eu não estou te dando o endereço Malfoy. Seu pai me deu porque ele provavelmente não confia em você para iniciar o encontro sem estragar." O Tangleweed tinha finalmente parado de mexer e Hermione colocou ele dentro do balde com prazer.

Malfoy parecia ter localizado alguma não previamente descoberta reserva de paciência. Ele realmente soou educado quando falou novamente.

"Só porque meu pai sabe que Sonserinos tem o habito de bisbilhotar nos pertences dos outros. Chantagem é o truque mais velho do livro. Até alunos do primeiro ano sabem disso. Minha situação é precária o suficiente sem dar a algum companheiro de casa ambicioso uma razão para começar rumores."

Hermione agradeceu a Deus, pela enésima vez que ela tinha sido colocada numa casa onde os primeiranistas estavam preocupados com a correta e precisa colocação de 'bombas de bosta' para obter Maximo efeito, ao invés de lutar com poderes internos.

"Eu fiz um rascunho." Ela finalmente admitiu. Na verdade ela tinha feito uma dúzia de rascunhos, mas ele realmente não precisava saber disso.

Ele levantou uma mão para seu peito em surpresa fingida. Hermione notou que ele não estava usando as luvas que Lupin tinha providenciado. Provavelmente porque ele não tinha intenção de fazer nenhum trabalho, o babaca.

"Meu Deus um rascunho, você nunca faz nada sem planejar ate a morte primeiro?"

"Cai fora, Malfoy."

Ele parou de sorrir. Agora ele estava pensando, o que francamente era pior.

"Diga-me honestamente, Granger. Você realmente se arrepende do que aconteceu?" Havia um brilho intrigante em seus olhos que disse a ela que ele a estava provocando.

Hermione ficou vermelha ate a raiz de seus cabelos. Sua vergonha foi temperada pelo fato de que ela podia sentir a ansiedade corroendo nele. Estava enrolada dentro dele, ordenadamente obscurecida pelo seu ego colossal. Ela queria lhe bater na cabeça na esperança de libertar qualquer vestígio de decência e compaixão.

Honestamente ele a estava tornando uma pessoa meio violenta, bipolar – cansada e distante num minuto, enraivecida e agressiva no outro.

"Sim" Ela disse, lembrando que ele tinha feito uma pergunta.

"Eu disse honestamente."

"E Honestamente, sim! Eu me arrependo de todo momento nojento, induzente de vômito disto!" Ela não queria gritar.

Por alguma razão insondável ele parecia satisfeito com seu show de espírito. Ele assentiu. "Me dê seu rascunho. Minha coruja pode alcançar Borgin mais rápido que qualquer pássaro esco0lar, e ele é de longe o mais seguro."

"Tudo bem, mas se alguém descobrir e estiver nos jornais amanhã, eu vou encontrar alguma maneira de me vingar, Malfoy."

"Ah vai, não tem sido tão ruim, tem? Onde está aquele sábio interesse, Granger. Você não tem estado experimentando?" Ele levantou suas sobrancelhas loiras sugestivamente. Todo o ato tinha que ser ridiculamente adorável. Mas Hermione era sábia pra ele.

"Que com fazendo acordos com o seu pai maluco, e sendo abordada e maltratada por você em corredores escuros, Eu não tive tempo," Ela cuspiu de volta pra ele.

Malfoy fingiu um olhar de inocência,

"Minha tatuado tem feito todo o tipo de coisas engraçadas," ele informou. Ele sentou num tronco coberto de musgo e puxou uma maçã verde de sua mochila. Hermione lembrou-se então que ele deveria ter perdido o almoço por causa da detenção.

"Engraçado como?" Ela perguntou, ambos suspeito e curiosa.

Ele parecia estar posando para um retrato – 'sarcástico, malvado, tormentador, estúpido comendo maçã'.

Hermione não podia parar a si mesma. Ela estava cansada e irritável e seu olhar estava muito teimoso para controlar. Seus olhos extraviaram para as bochechas dele, onde todos os traços de seu desagradável lábio partido havia sido mendado a um tempo. A suave e sensual curva de sua boca estava seu normal rápido-pra-sorrir-tolamente habitual. Ele mordeu forte na maçã, revelando uma fileira superior de perfeitamente retos, dentes brancos. Um pouco de suco de maçã derramou do canto de sua boca, e ele pegou ele com sua boca.

_Desvie o olhar sua idiota._

De repente ela estava bem sentida que a detenção do quarto ano tinha causado a ele a perda de seu almoço. Quem saberia que Draco Malfoy comendo fruta seria tal espetáculo? Ela poderia provavelmente cobrar ingresso. Lavender e Parvati iriam requerer que ele tentasse em pirulitos gigantes. Ele 'adoraria' a atenção, sentado lá com um sorriso de canto e sua forte língua rosa atacando, doces infelizes e impotentes.

_Oh..._

"Faça isso de novo," Ele pediu. Ela não tinha percebido que ele a estava encarando quase tão estranhamente quanto ela tinha estado encarando ele.

Hermione piscou. "Fazer o que?"

"Olhe para a minha boca. Você faz isso bem frequente."

Ela fez um som de engasgo, de repente agradecida pelo calor que já tinha deixado seu rosto enrubescido.

"Você está louco Eu não estava olhando pra sua estúpida boca, Malfoy. Nós estamos no meio da aula, se você não notou. Tome cuidado antes que pessoas comecem a se perguntar por que você decidiu esquecer sete anos de intolerância e rudez e de repente falar comigo."

Malditos seus olhos, que pareciam ter uma vontade própria toda vez que ele estava implicado. Eles extraviaram para sua boca mais uma vez. Era demais esperar que ele teria um pedaço gigante de maçã preso em seu dente ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas seu sorriso era perfeito.

E irritante, não esqueça irritante. Ela prontamente o removeu de sua área de visão inteiramente.

"Hmm," Ele disse, num tom ponderado, "Asa esquerda simplesmente contraiu." Ele não soava tão divertido quanto especulativo. Se ele tivesse um caderno, Hermione pensou que ele poderia ter registrado nisso.

Este era Draco o estudante-A, Hermione percebeu, quem ela de má vontade admitiu era levemente mais fácil de lidar que Draco O Idiota. Ele podia na verdade ser bem engraçado às vezes, embora ela felizmente engolisse seu crachá de Premio Anual ao invés de admitir isso pra ele.

"Você quer dizer que suas asas... se mechem?" ela perguntou, soando horrorizada.

"É mais como uma sensação de movimento. Como pequenas, corretinhas afiadas," ele explicou, soando especulativo. "Bem prazeroso na verdade."

Hermione rodou seus olhos. "Confie em você pra receber algum tipo de prazer doentio disso tudo."

O escárnio dela estava perdido pra ele. "Também, eu aconteço de ser canhoto," Ele adicionou, flexionando sua mão esquerda.

Era uma farsa absoluta que ele teria mãos bonitas, Hermione pensou, assistindo enquanto ele descansava suas mãos em seus joelhos. As pontas dos dedos dele estava bem acima do triângulo de suas calças e aparentemente de sua própria vontade, seus malditos olhos desviaram pra _lá_.

É oficial, Hermione pensou, com desespero. Eu perdi o enredo.

"Ooh!" Ele disse de repente, apontando para um ponto bem acima dela.

Como alguma apreensão, ela olhou.

Havia um caminho agressivo de Tangleweed que tinham apenas despertado e estavam assobiando agressivamente pra eles.

"Aí está uma boa quantidade," Malfoy anunciou. "Fique à vontade, então. Eu não vou ser superado por Millicent e Weasley."

Nem ela, na verdade. Hermione suspirou enquanto agarrava o balde. O segundo bando de Tangleweed era uma espécie robusta. Se aproximando silenciosamente, ela rapidamente agarrou o tentáculo mais largo e puxou o mais forte que pode.

Era como balançar um martelo. As pontas se soltaram mais facilmente que o esperado e um enorme depósito de terra molhada foi arremessada pelo ar, onde a maior parte caiu em Malfoy e sua estúpida, maçã verde.

O olhar de satisfação própria foi limpo de seu rosto.

Hermione gargalhou em total prazer malvado. Era provavelmente a primeira vez que ela se sentiu genuinamente alegre desde o retorno deles para Hogwarts.

Ele não parecia zangado, ao invés disso era o olhar intenso que ela as vez recebia de Ron ou Harry antes de eles caçarem ela e tentarem fazer horrores como espalhar melado em seu cabelo. A ideia de Draco Malfoy fazendo tal coisa era além do ridículo.

Ainda assim, ela não iria tomar chances. Engolindo suas risadas, ela pegou seu balde e toalha, e entrou mais profundo no caminho.

Malfoy não a seguiu imediatamente e Hermione passou os próximos poucos e calmos minutos tentando localizar mais bandos de Tangleweed. Não havia nenhum. Ela olhou pra cima para a copa de arvores. A folhagem era muito mais densas agora e era improvável que as mudas perdidas tinham feito seu caminho tão longe na floresta.

Ela começou a recuar e logo avistou uma clareira à sombra bem fora do caminho à sua direita. E adormecido no meio da clareira, rodeada de uma impressionante colheita de cogumelos, troncos podres e folhas mortas, estava um saudável Tangleweed adulto.

Se sentindo recompensada, ela andou para o que ele assumiu era o maior bando, abaixou-se e puxou na base. Hermione logo descobriu, não sem alguma apreensão, que este não era um grupo de pequenas plantas, ao contrario era um grande, largo Tangleweed. E estava assobiando e cuspindo alto o bastante para assustar os Tronquilhos das arvores próximas.

Hermione firmou seu pé no chão para maior equilíbrio, convencida de que nenhuma planta mágica, erroneamente classificada ou não, iria levar a melhor sobre essa este dia. Com sua mão esquerda ainda mantendo um aperto firme na planta, ela tentou atingir seu bolso pela sua varinha, pensando que um rápido _impedimenta_ iria fazer o trabalho.

Um dos tentáculos estalou em ação, agarrando em sua luva de jardinar direita e puxando pra fora. Outro tentáculo seguiu, e sem a proteção oferecida pela luva, os espinhos enterraram na pele macia de seu pulso e se agarraram. Por instinto, ela puxou sua mão de volta, causando as farpas pra se libertar do tentáculo e incorporar em sua pele.

Era como ser picado por uma dúzia de abelhas, todas no mesmo lugar. Hermione ganiu, alternando entre xingar e bater seu pé no chão. O Tangleweed parecia igualmente afobado e começou a bater seus braços carnudos contra a terra de forma intimidante.

Houve um breve, tenso impasse.

A comoção trouxe Draco casualmente passeando pelo caminho, carregando nada menos que quatro _alqueires¹_ de Tangleweed, raízes pra cima. Ele não estava usando suas luvas, mas ele estava, Hermione notou, segurando sua varinha. Ele estava obviamente inscrito para a Escola do Pensamento "Eu não trabalho duro, Eu trabalho esperto". Coincidentemente, Ron também era um membro.

"Tudo bem, sente-se." Ela andou pra ela, parecendo irritado. "Isso é o que você consegue por sair explorando sozinha."

Não era assim tão ruim. Havia uma dúzia de pequenas alfinetadas onde as farpas tinham travado, mas também havia dois entalhes profundos sujos com seiva tóxica. Sua pele já estava começando a ficar vermelha.

Malfoy jogou suas coisas no chão e pegou seu pulso para dar uma olhada. Ele espiou de perto.

"Sangre em mim, Granger, e você irá sentir muito."

Hermione podia cheirar maçã em seu halito. Ela franziu a testa pra sua pequena Mão rosada, segura em suas muito mais largas e pálidas mãos, tão brancas em comparação com o sangue no pulso dela. Ela estava usando um anel de resina colorido de roxo em seu dedo indicador direito que sua prima mais nova tinha dado a ela mais cedo no ano. Era uma peça sentimental que ela conservava, mas por alguma razão, agora, ela se sentia envergonhada por ele. Isso, e suas unhas roídas e sujas de tinta.

Ela estava instantaneamente zangada com ela mesma por pensar tal coisa.

"Essas luvas são inúteis. Você pensaria que com as doações que a escolas tem recebido dos Governadores, nós seriamos capazes de comprar melhores equipamentos," Malfoy estava dizendo. Ele tirou as farpas embutidas, a ignorando quando ela estremeceu.

Quando ela olhou pra ele, ele a estava olhando como se ela fosse um particularmente interessante experimento de poções que estava indo bem. Ele ainda tinha uma sujeira de terra molhada sobre uma bochecha e na ponta do nariz. Não o fazia parecer menos elegante. Se alguma coisa, a desonrosa fineza reforçada de suas características e a clareza tipo glacial de seus olhos. Hermione resistiu o impulso de limpar o risco de sujeira com o dedão.

Era o mesmo instinto que a fez tentar e abaixar o cabelo de Harry mais cedo. A única diferença era que Harry não fazia se sentir como se seu estomago tivesse se tornado um ninho de fadas mordentes.

"Melhor?" Malfoy perguntou suavemente, tão perto que ela podia quase contar as manchas de azul em volta de suas Iris.

"Sim." Hermione puxou sua mão de volta. Ainda estava latejando.

Agora ele parecia cobiçoso como se ele estivesse novamente sendo oferecido um obséquio que ele tinha pouca experiência com, e estava de repente ansioso para aprender mais sobre. Era como o estranho interlúdio deles na Mansão, só que ele a estava encarando com mais propósito. E desta vez, Toolip não estava próxima pra oferecer resgate.

Ah não, de novo não.

"Não," Hermione disse imediatamente, andando pra trás, não necessariamente certa do que ela estava negando a ele, mas pensando que ela teria que articular sua falta de cooperação antes dele executar o que quer que seja que ele tinha em mente.

"Malfoy," ela disse de novo, e desta vez ele balanço a cabeça, como se ele não acreditasse nela. Ela fez um som de protesto, menor do que ela gostaria.

Ele a puxou pra ele, e foi como ser pressionada contra uma parede de cimento. "Só uma pequena lembrança," ele sussurrou. Hermione não tinha ideia se o pedido foi pra ela ou pra ele mesmo.

'Nossa Senhora'. Ele a estava beijando. Era um beijo profundo, completo. Como se ele estivesse tentando trazer lembranças nebulosas e sensações à tona, se apenas para assumir melhor controle sobre elas.

Ele odiava não lembrar. Hermione sabia disse sobre ele.

Ela se sentiu desajeitada e descoordenada. O nariz dele bateu no dela e sua língua passou a barreira dos lábios dela. Ele cheirava como livros e maçã e fumaça de madeira.

As mãos dele, que a seguraram pra ele como umas marcas de aço contra a parte baixa de suas costas estavam agora relaxadas enquanto se deslizavam pra cima pra segurar a base de sua cabeça bem abaixo de seu rabo de cavalo. Pausando o beijo para que eles pudessem pegar ar, ele moveu sua boca pra baixo ao longo de sua mandíbula para o ponto, suave e sensitivo, bem abaixo de sua orelha.

Grite, seu cérebro urgiu. Empurre ele pra fora e fuja de volta para a estufa. Havia um barulho constante, sibilante em seus ouvidos o qual ela adivinhou ser o som de seu sangue correndo pra sua cabeça. Suas mãos salpicadas de terra estavam agarrando apertadamente as costas dele.

Abruptamente, ele parou e se afastou. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, e seus olhos estavam agora tão escuros como as nuvens de chuva que flutuavam no céu sobre eles. Sentindo-se imensamente tonta, Hermione foi com ele, não confiando em seus joelhos para segurá-la em pé. O olhar que ele a deu era perturbador e intenso. E irritando. Por um pequeno momento, ele a segurou contra ele, a testa dela descansando contra o ombro dele enquanto ambos pegavam sua respiração.

Malfoy estava tremendo levemente, ela percebeu. Hermione estava em completa admiração pelo caos que o feitiço estava causando no sistema nervoso de ambos.

Ele se afastou um passo dela e desta vez, ela não seguiu.

"Granger, você deve simplesmente ser o melhor segredo guardado de Hogwarts," Ele informou calmamente, com uma crueldade fácil que penetrou pela inebriante intensidade do beijo deles. Ele ajustou a frente de suas calças sem olhar pra longe dela, a desafiando pra ficar envergonhada.

Ela encontrou seu olhar, deixando seu desprezo sangrar em seus olhos. Tudo que ele fazia parecia calculado. Sua civilidade enganadora e o beijo que seguiu tinha sido um experimento, nada mais, uma diversão pra livrar a monotonia da vida diária. Hermione estava bem certa que se ela passasse a próxima década aprendendo tudo que ela possivelmente poder sobre Draco Malfoy, ele ainda a surpreenderia.

Eles não falaram na caminhada de volta para o castelo, o que pareceu uma eternidade. Ela poderia ter se perguntado por que ele deixaria escapar a oportunidade perfeita de provocá-la mais, mas quando ela virou pra olhar pra ele, a careta obscura em seu rosto expulsou qualquer pensamento no assunto.

Combinando o humor, as nuvens pesadas sobre suas cabeças finalmente seguiram com a garoa. O ar cheirava pesadamente de ozônio pelo tempo que eles chegaram no começo do caminho e foram cumprimentados por um Ron decididamente de aparência suja, Millicent e a pequena pilha de Tangleweed deles.

Ron parecia emocionado por ser pego na chuva, uma agradecida prorrogação da sufocante umidade. Ele sorriu pra ela, levantando seu rosto para a em-breve-tempestade. Seu prazer era contagioso.

Mas mesmo com Hermione acenando de volta, o rosto de Ron perdeu toda a cor enquanto ele encarava em horror mudo para o topo das arvores atrás deles. Hermione estava vagamente consciente que Millicent estava gritando e correndo para o castelo.

Sentindo os cabelos de sua nuca ficar em pé, Hermione se virou para olhar, mas não antes que Malfoy tirasse o fôlego dela. E Ron também, parecia. Ele estava carregando os dois pra longe.

"Malfoy, o qu-"

"Granger, cale-se e continue andando!" Draco gritou. Ele estava tão branco quanto Ron.

A razão pra isso foi logo prontamente observável. Nas arvores atrás deles, constantemente crescendo em tamanho e largura, era a marca negra.

Hermione sentiu seu sangue virar gelo.

Ardia sobre o topo das arvores em um misterioso prata brilhante. Uma serpente de fumaça deslizava da boca aberta da caveira e enrolava a si mesma em volta dela, fazendo a coisa toda de repente mais sólida, mais corpórea. A Marca parecia pulsar e zumbir, carregando o ar em volta deles.

Eles não podiam ter sido os únicos a notar. A coisa tinha sido lançada alto o suficiente pra ser vista por pelo menos metade de Hogsmead e toda a Hogwarts.

Pela direção da estufa, Hermione podia ver Lupin latindo ordens. Alunos estavam correndo de volta para o castelo em rápida velocidade. Um menor grupo de estudantes, encabeçados por Lupin, correu em direção a eles.

A varinha de Lupin ainda estava cuspindo faíscas vermelhas quando ele chegou. Ele tinha obviamente alertado o resto do castelo. "Está todo mundo bem?" ele perguntou, seus olhos pegando rápidos 'stock' de Draco, Hermione e Ron.

"Estamos bem." Hermione disse, sem ar. "Está todo mundo presente?" Ela imediatamente perguntou, seu senso de Premio Anual entrando em ação.

"Sim. Você, Draco, Ron e Millicent foram os últimos a retornar," Lupin informou. Ele juntou o grupo longe da borda da floresta, prestando atenção particular a Harry, quem parecia intencionado em ficar bem onde ele estava. Ron permaneceu resolutamente do lado dele.

"Todo mundo, reporte para o Grande Salão e para seus diretores imediatamente, ou vocês irão encarar meu intenso desprazer. Estamos entendidos? Harry!"

Harry estava encarando intensamente Hermione "Você viu alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa?" ele a perguntou. Ela so podia balançar sua cabeça.

"Oh! Olhe!" Parvati engasgou, apontando para a Marca.

A Marca estava mudando. A silenciosa prata do crânio sumiu antes de se tornar um verde brilhante, e a serpente envolvendo parecia crescer e expandir com escamas e pés com garras. A cabeça contundente da serpente alongou-se para um focinho. A língua bifurcada permaneceu igual, porém. Sacudiu repetidamente sobre o crânio, deixando um rastro sussurrante de fumaça prata no ar.

A cobra tinha se tornado um Dragão.

Hermione sentiu uma afiada, explosão dolorosa de pânico em Malfoy. Era como ser chutado no estomago. Sem poder parar a si mesma, ela agarrou sua cintura e teria tombado lateralmente contra o Ron se Malfoy não tivesse agarrado seus ombros para segurá-la.

"Está começando de novo," Blaise disse suavemente, seus olhos escuros fixos no céu. A chuva estava caindo pesadamente agora, borrando a imagem da marca. Ela quase como olhar pra um reflexo ondulante.

Lavender estava agarrando no antebraço de Parvati com ambas as mãos. "Professor Lupin, o que está acontecendo?" ela sussurrou.

Harry foi quem respondeu. Sua expressão poderia ter sido 'cravada em granito'.

"Este é o Brasão Malfoy! Lucius deve estar livre!"

* * *

_¹bolsas ou cargas pendentes que são colocadas sobre o ombro juntas, uma para cada lado. Tem muito em filmes antigos, onde os caras vão caçar e tal._

A/T: Será, Será?  
wow Nossa apesar da minha enorme obsessão momentânea com fics Forwood – pra quem não sabe Tyler/Caroline de TVD – e Delena. Cara simplesmente to amando esse casal, consegui traduzir o capitulo rápido em comparação com o tempo que tenho de sobra. Ta bom nem tão rápido. Mas ele veio e isso é o que importa. Assim espero!  
Um rápido recado essa é ultima vez que tem tanto sobre os benditos _tangleweeds, _tava odiando isso, por ser uma espécie desconhecida, haha e nem eu mesma conseguir visualizar na minha cabeça. Mas pra compensar esse capítulo teve beijo. E as coisas estão ficando mais interessante.

_P.S: Mais alguém aí curte Forwood ou Delena? Mandem fanfics pra mim.! Please.  
P.S: até sábado que vem posto dois capítulos de turncoat._


	11. Chapter 11

**Tradução Completamente Autorizada**

**Capítulo Onze**

Levou vinte minutos para a escola inteira estar reunida e confinada no Grande Salão, tamanha era a eficiência dos Monitores e Professores em espalhar o alerta. Dois anos de treinos ocasionais, a pedido do Ministro de Magia, tinha trabalhado bem em preparar os alunos para tal eventualidade.

"Exercícios de treinamento" Arthur Weasley chamou eles, apesar da insistência de Molly de que o nome era provavelmente mais assustador que o verdadeiro 'exercício'.

O Céu encantado do Salão espelhava o menor pânico das pessoas abaixo, sem mencionar o clima feroz lá fora. A chuva estava caindo forte e pesada agora. Soando como uma centena de Elfos Domésticos sapateando sobre as vigas. Pessoas estavam gritando para ser ouvidos, diretores de casa principalmente.

Com a exceção do professor Snape, quem não tinha chegado ainda, os outros três diretores estavam ocupados checando alunos de suas listas, tendo certeza que ninguém tenha sido deixado abandonado num banheiro ou em uma detenção.

Blaise Zabini tmou a tarefa pela Sonserina parecendo levemente atormentado enquanto ele gritava os nomes de seus colegas de casa. Minutos depois, Snape aterrissou dentro do Grande Salão, vestes negras balançando atrás dele, careta mais pronunciada que nunca. Seus olhos negros procuraram e rapidamente localizaram a cabeça loira de Draco na multidão de alunos. Através do Salão, Harry assistiu como o Diretor da Sonserina inclinou sua cabeça levemente, um quase imperceptível movimento qual parecia ter capturado a atenção de Draco assim mesmo. Draco ignorou as perguntas insistentes de Pansy Parkinson e foi diretamente para o professor.

"O que você acha que vai acontecer com Malfoy?" Ron sussurrou para Harry. A professora McGonagall tinha apenas checado os nomes dos dois em sua lista e estava chamando por "Xavier, Catherine!"

"Se Lucius encontrou uma forma de se libertar da prisão domiciliar, eu estou 'advinhando' que o ministério vai assumir que Draco sabia alguma coisa sobre isso" Harry arriscou, algo surpreso com o quão firme sua voz soou. Suas palmas ainda estavam frias e úmidas. Não era sempre que alguém testemunhava a Marca Negra em tamanha proximidade de si mesmo. Duas vezes em três anos era mais que suficiente, muito obrigado.

Ron estava olhando de soslaio pra Malfoy. "Ele parece que engoliu um litro de óleo de rícino."

"Como você pode dizer?" Seamus perguntou. Também olhando na direção de Malfoy. "Ele está sempre pálido assim."

"É, bom ponto...".

Hermione estava puxando seu caminho através de um grupo de alunos de primeiro ano Corvinais que estavam agarrando fortemente uns aos outros enquanto eles se esforçavam para ouvir o que o Professor Flitwick estava dizendo a eles. Lupin seguiu perto atrás dela.

"Ron", ela acenou para ele, "Dumbledore e seu pai quer nos ver!" Ela estava quase gritando para ser ouvida tamanha era o barulho no Grande Salão.

"Meu pai já está aqui?" Ron perguntou em surpresa.

Harry derrubou suas coisas escolares nos braços de Seamus "Ótimo, estou indo também".

"Você está ficando aqui," Lupin interveio. Ele não parecia com humor para argumentos. "Vocês dois subam para o escritório de Dumbledore," Ele disse a Ron e Hermione. "Espere lá ate que sejam chamados. Eu tenho que informar o professor Snape que Millicent Bulstrode será requerida também."

"Se Dumbledore quer testemunhas, eu vi a Marca, eu deveria ir também," Harry insistiu.

"Você vai permanecer aqui. Isto não e da sua conta ainda, Harry."

Isto era aparentemente a coisa errada a se dizer, sendo que Harry foi de estar preocupado para francamente irritado. Ele pegou a exceção imediata às palavras de Lupin.

"Claro que é da minha conta! Qualquer coisa a ver com Voldemort é da minha conta por predefinição, ou você não percebeu? Eu tive bastante disso no quinto ano. Porque você sequer está aqui? Por que cada um de nós está aqui, se não para ajudar a lutar contra Voldemort?"

"Estou aqui pra tomar conta de você, Harry," os olhos cor de topázio de Lupin deslizaram sobre o grupo. "Todos vocês."

Harry contrapôs isto com uma expressão dura. Hermione notou, com resignação, que era um olhar que ele estava usando com uma frequência perturbadora este ano. "Sim? Tomar conta de mim? Tem certeza disso? Até Snape tem sido mais ajuda pra mim desde o que aconteceu no final do quinto ano. Todo mundo sabe que você só concordou em ensinar este ano porque ninguém iria tocar a posição e você no consegue trabalho em outro lugar!"

"Harry!" Hermione exclamou, aturdida com sua rudeza. Do lado dela, Ron estava de boca aberta, Snape e McGonagall tinham ambos parado sua conversa e estavam agora olhando na direção da discussão. Tardiamente ocorreu a Harry que o barulho no Salão tinha dimunuido para poucas tosses raquíticas. A temperatura feroz lá fora parecia estar em pausa.

Todo mundo estava encarando Harry e Lupin.

"Esta não é nem a hora nem o lugar," Hermione assobiou pra Harry. "Vamos lá Ron, é melhor nós irmos."

Lupin assentiu, como se o comentário tivesse sido pra ele também. Sua expressão era de dor quando ele falou depois. "Nós vamos falar sobre isso depois. Você ficará no Grande Salão ou será trinta pontos da Grifinória. Eu não estou brincando Harry." Foi o comando mais frio qualquer um deles tinha alguma vez ouvido ele emitir.

E com isso Lupin se foi pra falar com Snape.

Não muito tempo depois, Ginny fez seu caminho até Seamus e Harry. Os três assistira, num silencio inconfortável, como Snape e Lupin se reuniram rapidamente, antes de escoltar Draco e uma pálida Millicent Bultrode fora do Grande Salão.

"Alguém vai me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo? Nós estávamos em Feitiços quando Ernie McMillan entrou correndo dizendo que Lucius Malfoy tinha atacado Draco na Floresta," Disse uma Ginny levemente sem ar. "Se fosse outra pessoa sem ser Ernie, eu estaria preocupada...".

Harry não respondeu, mas ao invés disso saiu em direção as portas do Grande Salão e ainda profundamente irritado, desapareceu através delas.

Seamus, quem estava carregando as coisas de Harry, deu a Ginny um olhar sofrido enquanto ele se sentava pesadamente na mesa da Grifinória e suspirou em sua longa franja.

Snape não ofereceu nenhuma informação imediatamente e Draco não incitou ele imediatamente. Como ele geralmente contava a Draco, havia apenas três lugares em Hogwarts, seguros o bastante pra conduzir uma conversa com completa segurança. Um era o escritório de Dumbledore, outro era os aposentos privados de Snape e o ultimo era a Sala Precisa.

O mestre de poções, no entanto, esperou por Draco no segundo andar fora da entrada para o escritório de Dumbledore. Hermione, Ron e Millicent já estavam dentro e no processo de serem questionados.

Draco achou estranho ver os corredores da escola desertos no meio do dia. Depois de sete anos em Hogwarts, ele estava acostumado a alunos indo para e de classes, as conversas, o arrastar e arranhar dos pés. A atividade distante no Grande Salão carregava-se através das antigas pedras do castelo, soando como múrmuros e sussurros, quase como se as próprias pedras tivessem acordado e estivesses tomando interesse nos eventos recentes.

Filch passou por ali uma vez, fazendo uma rápida ronda ao redor da metade mais baixa do castelo para pegar retardatários. Ele deu a Snape um aceno, e Draco um sorriso de escárnio, apesar de que pra ser justo era difícil dizer dado que o olhar azedo de Filch parecia ser um sofrimento permanente embora.

A aversão do zelador a ele não era nada novo. Draco estava acostumado as pessoas serem menos do que gentis com ele. Como ele geralmente contava a Crabbe e Goyle, ele não poderia dar a mínima o que as pessoas pensam dele desde que elas deixam ele sozinho pra fazer o que ele quisesse. Essa era a parte boa de ser monitor – um quarto privado e a habilidade de dar detenções para crianças esnobes que faziam tanto como olhar pra ele do jeito errado.

No momento, no entanto, a nuvem de suspeita e antipatia geral que ele tinha enfrentado desde que Lucius tinha sido sentenciado apenas serviu pra lembrá-lo de quão precária a sua situação tinha se tornado desde o quinto ano. Não era tanto como se ele tivesse uma reputação pra proteger, era mais um caso dele tentar proteger-se de sua reputação.

Ele se sentiu levemente doente agora, percebendo tardiamente que a Lute ou Fuja resposta que ele tinha experimentado na floresta anteriormente estava finalmente se dissipando, deixando o resíduo gelado e amargo de medo recentemente experimentado em seu rastro.

Um olhar de lado para o seu diretor de casa revelou uma careta mas em grande parte não perturbado Snape. Nada anormal nisso. Draco estava quase convencido que um Snape em pânico seria um verdadeiro indicador que o Fim do Mundo era hoje.

Ele estava certo ter tido medo, embora. Draco sabia disso. Marcas Negras não era brincadeira. No passado, elas eram usadas com moderação como cartões de visita; para inspirar medo e pavor, e para reivindicar qualquer ato hediondo que foi cometido como pertencentes de Voldemort. A intenção habitual da mensagem foi algo ao longo das linhas de: Comensal da Morte esteve aqui; sinta-se livre pra se 'cagar'.

Ultimamente, no entanto, Marcas estavam sendo lançadas no meio de ataques, como se toda a tática de mistério e terror – qual era sem duvida todo o ponto em lançar a Marca Negra em primeiro lugar – tinha dado lugar a fábrica de publicidade de Comensais da Morte.

Certamente, a campanha de relações publica de Voldemort não é o que costumava ser. Alguns dos Sonserinos mais novos estavam até começando a dizer o nome do bastardo em bom som. Nada do negocio de Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado que Draco e seus colegas tinham sidos forçados a engolir quando estavam crescendo.

Granger não tinha desposado algo sobre isso vezes suficientes? 'Medo do nome gera medo da coisa em si', ou algo como essa porcaria?

Deus, maldita menina. Desgraça da sua semana, seu mês, e dado o caminho que as coisas estavam tomando, seu ano.

Na floresta, seu primeiro instinto antes de notar a estranha mudança da Marca Negra pra o Brasão da Família Malfoy tinha sido de virar as costas e correr pra o castelo numa tentativa de auto-preservação pra rivalizar com a de Millicent.

Mas Draco sabia que isso não era a verdade ate mesmo quando ele pensava. Verdadeiramente, seu primeiro impulso tinha sido de agarrar Granger. E esta realização em si estava conduzindo-o por um caminho que ele realmente não queria ir naquele momento. Ele seriamente duvidava que sua vida pudesse ficar ainda mais complicada do que já estava.

Ate onde ele sabia, poderia ter havido alguma equipe de assassinato Comensal da Morte escondida nos arbustos, se coçando pra lançar Imperdoáveis na garota que Harry Potter ama como uma irmã, ou talvez, melhor ainda, no filho do mais famoso Harry Potter ama como uma irmã.

Não era heroísmo, obviamente. Ele era a ultima pessoa que Granger poderia depender para atos singulares de bravura altruísta.

E oh! Que ajudante de herói Weasley acabou sendo. Quando eles finalmente decidirem dar prêmios por Esforço Superior Em Só Ficar de Pé e Boquiaberto Como Um Idiota, Weasley era certo para as honras de classe.

Havia uma cena flutuando dentro e fora de sua cabeça. Culpe sua imaginação perversa. Estava tomando algum esforço dele para liberar a imagem inventada do corpo leve de Granger deitada na grama úmida, os olhos marrons enormes vagos e vazios numa morte pós _Avada Kedavra_, seus lábios geralmente como se tivessem sido picados por abelha, azuis, e sua mão machucada frouxa e aberta ao seu lado. Longe estava o contínuo olhar 'não-me-odeie-por-saber-o-que-é-melhor' que ela usava como um maldito broche de orgulho. No seu lugar estava uma mascara congelada de acusação.

_Você poderia ter me salvado..._

O peso no estomago de Draco pareceu cair ainda mais, e suas mãos estavam fazendo coisas preocupantes em sua agora amarrotada gravata. Ele continuou andando em frente a estatua de gárgula por alguns minutos mais antes de finalmente dar seu padrinho um olhar exasperado, expectante e ligeiramente desesperado. Se o homem não fosse dizer algo no próximo instante, Draco jurou que ele iria estrangulá-lo.

"Não é o seu pai," Snape se dignou a informar, possivelmente sentindo a frustração de Draco. Seus olhos escuros deslizaram brevemente sobre a gota de sujeira ainda visível sobre a bochecha de seu afilhado. Ele puxou um lenço branco de dentro de suas vestes e deu a Draco.

"Limpe seu rosto," disse Snape, olhando incisivamente para a mancha.

Draco parou em meio passo, cedendo pesadamente contra a parede de pedra. Uma enorme represa de alivio explodiu dentro dele. Ele passou no rosto distraidamente. "Quem mais está no escritório de Dumbledore, então? A voz de Weasley não saiu ainda, então estou adivinhando que a voz que ouvi antes é de outra pessoa..."

Snape assentiu. "Kingsley Shacklebolt estava aqui mais cedo. Eu acredito que Nymphadora Tonks, Arthut Weasley, Alastor Moody e Horatio Coon ainda estão presentes."

Draco olhou pra cima, reconhecimento passando em seus olhos prateados na menção do ultimo nome. "Coon é o assessor jurídico que elaborou meu acordo com o Ministério."

"Acordo é um pouco generoso pra descrever aquele contrato," Snape replicou, sua voz derramando veneno. "Eu estaria menos surpreso se eles pedissem pelo seu primeiro filho."

"Em troca de me garantir meu Titulo e Propriedade, eu talvez tivesse concordado," Draco devolveu, com uma risada sem humor. Ele estava fazendo um esforço simbólico de sarcasmo, mas Snape podia ver a fundação instável sob.

Draco tinha efetivamente negociado dezesseis anos de sua vida em troca de permitir seu pai ser preso na Mansão Malfoy. Em contrapartida, apesar das regras que normalmente regem o que acontece com as propriedades de Comensais da Morte convictos, Draco iria ser permitido para legalmente reivindicar tudo que sua família possuía, quando a sentença de seu pai foi concluída. O contrato tinha sido elaborado quando Draco tinha dezesseis, o que tornava legalmente nulo e vazio na Mágica Grã-Bretanha, se não pela lei de Arthur.

O Contrato era um pedaço de merda desajeitado e hipócrita. Tinha sido dado o selo de aprovação por um Ministro, qual coração pode ter estado no lugar certo. Mas a cabeça estava cheia de murmúrios carregados de vingança de um comitê de guerra composto de bruxos velhos com memórias longas.

O Ministério, passado ou presente, podia dificilmente ser chamado de modelo de igualitarismo. No entanto, era uma coisa trapacear bruxos adultos de justiça, outra bem diferente era lidar com menores e então ter a audácia de chamar de 'lei'.

E dado a mais atual política do Ministro era buscar uma maior integração entre os vários membros da comunidade mágica, parecia especialmente hipócrita para Arthur tomar um jovem potencialmente influente como Draco Malfoy alienado e sujeito aos caprichos de um condenado instável.

Nas mãos certas, o garoto era suscetível a ser valioso.

"Isto está demorando muito," Draco murmurou. Eles estavam de fato esperando por apenas sete minutos, por mais que parecesse uma hora.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu lá fora, não é?" Draco perguntou baixo. Ele estava acostumado com Snape sabendo sobre tudo. Não que Snape geralmente divulgasse o que ele sabe a pedidos. Draco não era idiota. Ele entendia bem o suficiente que algumas vezes que estar ignorante significava estar protegido.

Snape não disse nada, embora o leve aperto em seus olhos falasse bastante. Claro que eu sei seu filhote imprudente, mas isso não sempre significa que eu vou te contar.

Todos os Sonserinos estavam bem cientes da reputação um pouco duvidosa de seu Diretor de Casa na comunidade. Enquanto ele não tinha a imagem de bom moço de, digamos Minerva McGonagall ou Filius Flitwick, ele mais do que compensou isso com influencia negra e força de personalidade. Seus métodos eram pouco ortodoxo, ok, mas quando um aluno tinha um problema serio o bastante pra buscar Snape, ele geralmente conseguia resolvê-lo.

"Então você pode pelo menos me explicar como, pelo nome de tudo que é mágico, _Morsmorde _mudou para o maldito Dragão Malfoy?" Draco persistiu.

Infelizmente, ele foi deixado pra se perguntar se seu padrinho estava a par da informação também, dado que Ron e Hermione finalmente saíram da entrado do escritório de Dumbledore. Lupin desceu os degraus atrás deles, apoiando uma Millicent de aparência instável.

Millicent tomou um olhar pra Draco antes de explodir em lagrimas barulhentas.

"Mill..." Draco repreendeu. A garota tinha perdido uma tia, tio e duas primas no ano anterior numa fracassada tentativa de captura dos Comensais da Morte e nunca mais recuperou sua compostura de casca grossa.

"Eu vou levar Millicent lá em baixo, Severus," Lupin disse baixo. "Você segue Draco lá dentro, eles estão chamando por ele agora."

Granger, enquanto isso parecia inteiramente ignorante ao fato que era rude encarar. Draco decidiu olhar direto através de seu cabelo emaranhado.

_Eu não sou um de seus patinhos perdidos. Vá brinca de mamãe pra Weasley._

Ela continuou olhando pra ele, a pequena ruga na pela suave entre as sua sombracelhas ficaram mais pronunciadas. Draco olhou pra a mão machucada dela, notando que alguém tinha dado a ela uma tala pra envolvê-la. Lupin, provavelmente. Ou Dumbledore. Era improvável que tivesse sido Weasley, que tendia estar alheio a vida em geral.

Weasley pegou o braço dela então, e puxou ela consigo. Ele estava obviamente ansioso para ir. Draco podia dificilmente culpá-lo.

"Vamos, Hermione," ele disse, puxando com urgência renovada. Draco pensou que Granger poderia ter tido um problema com ser tratada como uma mula lerda-pra-responder, mas ela se permitiu ser levada.

Poderia ter sido sua imaginação de novo, mas Draco pensou ter visto algo diferente, algo novo nos olhos de Weasley quando o pentelho da Grifinória tinha olhado pra ele. Havia desgosto e suspeita claro. Isso não era novo. Weasley sempre olhava pra ele como se ele achasse que riqueza e boas maneiras a mesa fosse uma doença letal e contagiosa.

Mas hoje, também havia medo.

Draco estava surpreso ao descobrir que ele não ligava pra isso de jeito nenhum.

* * *

_Morsmodre – o feitiço da marca negra._

Perdão pelos erros encontrados no capitulo nao tinha relido o capitulo ainda. se encontrarem mais algum me avise pfvr.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tradução Completamente Autorizada**

**Capitulo doze**

A sala grande circular que era o escritório de Dumbledore permaneceu em sua maioria igual desde que Draco tinha estado lá pela última vez. Era desarrumada como sempre, mas Draco sempre achou que era uma desordem agradável.

A decoração falava de um homem que tinha experimentado muito em seus vários anos, um que tinha acumulado um vasto repositório de memórias que ele escolheu pra se lembrar, através dos vários bens qque ele mantia para exibição e conserto.

Fawkes a Fênix estava conspiciosamente ausente, provavelmente numa incumbência pessoal em algum lugar para Dumbledore. O chapéu selecionador estava na prateleira atrás da mesa de Dumbledore parecendo um pouco apagado e abatido. A esquerda de Draco, o retrato de Phineas Black estava o encarando .

"Parecendo mais e mais com seu pai a cada dia," comentou o retrato do antigo diretor.

"Obrigado" murmurou Draco, que estava agora bem acostumado a ouvir o comentário.

Havia cinco pessoas olhando bem sério pra ele. Dumbledore estava notavelmente menos jovial, mas deu a ele um sorriso tranquilizante, mesmo assim. Alastor Moody e Horatio Coon pareciam estar no meio de uma discussão, enquanto Arthur Weasley, entretanto parecia magro e cansado.

Havia também uma mulher jovem, uma Auror provavelmente, Draco adivinhou, dado que ela não tinha a aparência pálida e o olhar um tanto invejoso dos outros empurradores de papel que trabalham no ministéro. Ela se destacava dos outros não apenas por que ela era mulher, mas também por que ela estava usando o cabelo até a cintura que era da cor de amoras maduras. Draco lembrou de Snape mencionando um nome mais cedo, e ele se arrependeu de não prestar atenção.

"Sente-se Draco, Severus," Dumbledore disse numa voz suave. O diretor mexeu numa gaveta e produziu um grande frasco destampado. "Caramelos?" Ele perguntou ao grupo agregado.

Todo mundo rejeitou educadamente, com exceção da mulher, ela aceitou um espécime particularmente grosso com um sorriso gracioso e então procedeu a mastigar silenciosamente.

"Eu percebo que você tem algumas perguntas suas, Draco mas é melhor nós acabarmos com as preliminares, concorda?" Dumbledore disse. Ele tinha colocado seus óculos.

Moody pegou uma pena e um caderno desgastado e com orelhas e começou as perguntas. "Granger nos disse que vocês dois eram provavelmente os mais próximos do local da Marca quando foi lançada. Isto ocorreu grosseiramente no fim da sua lição de DCAT com o professor Lupin depois do almoço esta tarde, isso é certo?"

Draco tentou fortemente não se embasbacar com o olho mágico de Moody enquanto ele procedeu a escanear lentamente o corpo de Draco, a partir e seus sapatos. "Sim."

"Granger e Weasley indicaram como mostra neste mapa sua localização aproxixamada quando você testemunhou a Marca." Moody colocou o mapa na mesa de Dumbledore. "Isto é verídico?"

Draco se inclinou pra frente em sua cadeira para dar uma olhada pisacando levemente ao cheiro de mofo e naftalina que vinha da longa capa de Moody. Granger não tinha apenas marcado o local, a empreendedora crônica tinha traçado uma linha de onde eles tinham começado a sua incursão na floresta, pra onde eles tinha visto a Marca pela primeira vez.

"Isto é verídico," ele confirmou.

Moody deu um passo pra trás, parecendo satisfeito. Coon começou "Você viu ou ouviu algo estranho enquanto você estava na floresta?"

"Além de os estudantes estarem fazendo as tarefas do guarda-bosques, Não." Draco replicou, num tom irreverente que ele não tinha usado quando falava com Moody.

"Seria melhor se você esquecesse a atitude, Malfoy," Coon avisou.

O careca oleoso, anão tinha mudado pouco desde que Draco o vira pela última vez. Ele tinha obviamente sido promovido dentro do ministério, dado que ele estava agora acompanhando o Ministro em suas viagens. Lucius sempre disse que os puxa-sacos do ministério deveriam ser levemente tolerados por que eles geralmente tinham seus usos específicos. Era uma preocupação, no entanto, que Arthur Weasley parecia levar _este_ tão a sério.

"Acalme-se, Coon, você sabe que ele é sempre assim" anunciou a mulher de cabelo azul.

Draco franziu a testa pra ela "Desculpe, mas quem é você?"

Ela riu, então, o que era estressante dado a tensão na sala. "O nome é Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks se você precisa saber, e sério, eu preferiri que você não precisasse. Apenas me chame de Tonks. Somos primos, Draco. Do lado de sua mãe."

Meu Deus. Ela era filha de Andromeda. A pateta tia Andromeda quem, para o horror de sua irmã Narcissa, tinha fugido e casado com um trouxa antes que o pai delas tivesse a chance de arranjar um casamento respeitável para sua filha mais velha e mais desobediente. Lucius apenas mencionou o nome da mulher uma ou duas vezes e Draco se lembrou que estava sempre escondido no meio de palavras rudes e especulações sobre 'nascimento questionável'.

Draco observou, então. com interesse renovado como a prima enfiou dois dedos em sua boca, deslocou um pedaço de caramelo de onde estava supostamente preso em seu dente antes de chupar o doce de volta pra dentro da boca.

Bem. Família é Família.

"Encantado," Disse Draco.

"Igualmente," Tonks replicou. "Se nós pudermos voltar para o assunto atual?" Coon interrompeu.

Snape limpou a garganta. "certo. Eu acredito que você prometeu ao Sr. Malfoy algumas respostas. Você pode começar com uma explicação de como a Marca veio pra Hogsmeade em primeiro lugar."

Coon cedeu. "Tenha a certeza, Draco, seu pai permanece seguramente contido na Mansão Malfoy. Houve um arrombamento no cofre do ministério no fim de semana. O assalto ocorreu em dois caixas evidentes. Juntos dos itens roubados foram confiscados chaves de portal, varias parafernalhas de Magia Negra e uma varinha." Coon deu uma pausa. "A varinha de seu pai, para ser preciso. Nós acreditamos que foi usada para lançar o _mosmorde_, qual você foi infeliz o bastante de testemunhar esta tarde."

"Sobre o Brasão da minha família?" Draco perguntou. "Por que ele apareceu no lugar da Marca? Não posso dizer que causou maravilhas a minha imagem..."

Snape rolou os olhos.

Dumbledore interrompeu. "Eu acredito que Alastor seria a melhor pessoa pra explicar isso pra você, dado que o feitiço veio de sua cabeça."

Coon fez um som dissonante. "Diretor, com todo o respeito, isto é informação confidencial, o rapaz não está autorizado-"

"Ele estará ao final desta reunião," Dumbledore afirmou, dando um olhar desafiador a Coon. "Em qualquer caso, eu autorizo."  
O tom brando foi substituído com aço macio. "Arthur? Alguma objeção?"

O Ministro sacodiu a cabeça.

Moody parecia impaciente agora.

"Flitwick me disse que você tem uma boa mão em Encantamentos, então não vou facilitar isso pra você, garoto."

"Agradecido" Draco respondeu secamente.

"Como você sabe é próximo de impossível fazer um feitiço de rastreamento padrão preso a uma pessoa. Bons e sólidos objetos inanimados, coisa como roupas e bens, agora isto é capaz de fazer, mas é diferente com um corpo" Moody esfregou o queixo. "Não funciona tão bem no molhado, você vê."

Draco não via. "No 'molhado'?"

"Água, rapaz, água. O corpo humano em sua maioria é feito de água. Você não pode rastrear um nabo com quase nenhuma precisão e você não pode rastrear uma pessõa com os feitiços que possuímos no momento."

"Você encontrou uma maneira de rastrear varinhas, nãe é?" Draco perguntou, imediatamente intrigado.

Seu projeto de Encantamentos Avançados do sétimo ano rinha sido escrever sobre o potencial de feitiços sensoriais mágicos. O tópico que a aula tinha pedido pra focar era os feitiços sensoriais que eram usados no registro de Nascimeto Mágico, mas o conceito de Moody era similar.

Moody rosnou. "É mais um caso de nós sermos capazes de rastrear certos feitiços numa varinha marcada. Os intelectuais da Pesquisa me disseram que alguns feitiços tem um registro mais forte que outros. Quanto mais magicamente complexo um feitiço é, mas forte é a assinatura. A marca não vai funcionar em coisas como _Lumos_ ou _Alohomora_, mas em imperdoáveis por exemplo, feitiços de consertar memória, coisas como-

"_Mosmorde_" Draco forneceu.

"Sim," Moody assentiu. "Eu voluntariei a varinha de seu pai como nosso protótipo, desde que descobrimos que ela tem An, Ah, uma _história_ particularmente forte de lançar feitiços potentes. Nós precisávamos de um Marcador para testar o feitiço e o Brasão da Família Malfoy parecia a escolha fácil dado que era a varinha de Lucius que estávamos usando. Infelizmente para a pessoa que roubou, o feitiço marcador ainda estava no lugar quando a varinha foi pega."

"E você pode por qualquer marcador que quiser?" Draco perguntou.

Moody assentiu. "Tudo que quisermos." Ele esfregou o queixo. "Eu estava pensando num grande X vermelho para Voldemort. Com instruções para quem quer que estivesse na vizinhança para atirar com vontade." Ele riu. Apenas Tonks conseguiu sorrir.

"Então alguém vai ter que chegar perto o suficiente de Voldemort para marcar sua varinha?" Draco supôs. Uma bola bem pesada estava para cair ele supôs.

Moody bufou. Ele se arrastou pra frente para se sentar na borda da mesa de Dumbledore. "Rapaz, se um Auror bom o bastante conseguisse chegar perto _assim_ dele, nós tentaríamos por bem mais do que marcar a varinha do bastardo. A gente não precisa realmente saber a quem pertence a varinha antes de marcá-la. Nós só precisamos chegar perto o suficiente..."

Draco franziu a testa. "Eu não entendo? Você quer marcar a varinha de Voldemort?"

"Dado que Voldemort provou ser continuamente esquivo, nós pensamos que talvez sejamos capazer de encontrá-lo através de meios secundários," Adicionou Coon.

Snape pareceu pegar. O diretor da Sonserina levantou tão rápido, que ele fez ventar. "Não. De jeito nenhum!"

"Não pra quê?" Draco perguntou, começando a levantar também , Snape praticamente enterrou ele de volta em sua cadeira.

"Vamos professor. Isso não pode ser tão diferente de ser o lider de... Como era o seu pequeno grupo chamado mesmo? 'A Brigada Inquisitorial'?" Coon olhou severamente pra ele. "Você tomou as ordens de Dolores Umbridge muito facilmente."

Draco pegou o 'QUE' apartir de seu obviamente furioso diretor de casa. "elas eram ordens faceis de seguir. Terrorizar os alunos não é exatamente novo pra mim nem é particularmente difícil. Além disso, era bem claro que o reinado dela em Hogwarts era temporário."

"E você não tem nenhum sentimento de remorso por seu comportamneto no final daquele período? Me disseram que você até abordou alunos sob ordem de Umbridge."

Draco sorriu docemente. "Sr. Coon, se eu o fiz, você é a última pessoa que eu estaria contando."

Tonks bufou.

"Nós não estamos pedindo você pra espiar por nós, Draco," Arthur Weasley sentiu que ele precisava clarificar.

"O que extamente você está me pedindo pra fazer então?" Draco rebateu.

Ninguém parecia achar estranho que Snape fosse quem explicou. Ele disse, sem tirar os olhos de Arthur Weasley. "Pareceu esquisito pra mim que o próprio Ministro tiraria tempo de sua agenda ocupada para estar presente no que a União de Aurores classificaria como um questionamento de rotina." A expressão de Snape era malévola. "Eles não estão aqui apenas para questionar sobre o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade, Draco. Basiado no que, eu apenas posso supor é informação unilateral e inteligência passada de validade, eles pensam que você é a melhor pessoa para marcar colegas que você suspeitar serem mais capazes de se juntar a Voldemort."

"Oh," Disse Draco, sem palavras.

E então de repente ele estava zangado.

Arthur parecia solidário. "Rapaz, eu percebi que a relação da sua família com o ministério de hoje está tensa, mas nós gostaríamos de te dar uma oportunidade aqui."

"Pra que? Pra me redimir?" Draco interrompeu, sua voz pesada com sarcasmo. "Salvar o nome Malfoy de mais desgraça, você quer dizer?" Seus olhos estreitaram e sua voz ficou uma nota mais e baixa e azeda. Ele encarou Arthur. "Você acha que algiuém pode oferecer a mesma saída ao seu filho?"

Arthur foi pego completamente de surpresa na menção de Percy, e por um momento, sua expressão de autoridade preocupada balançou. Ele limpou a garganta.

"Você cuida da sua língua, garoto," Moody rosnou.

"Eu realmente nãao acho que ele está sendo lógico com isso," Coon murmurou pra Dumbledore.

O comentário levantou as sombracelhas de Snape. "Você encontrou Lucius Maloy preso dentro do Ministério em completa regalia Comensal da Morte, com oito dos homens mais procurados na Grã-Bretanha Bruxa e depois de dois meses restritos em Azkaban, você mandou ele pra onde? _Pra Casa_! De alguma forma, eu duvido que é o juízo de Draco que você deveria estar questionando."

"Porque não pedir a Potter?" Draco sugeru, "Ele não salvou ou matou alguém em todos os seis meses. A cena de assassinato e mutilação tem estado um pouco quieta ultimamente. Ele talvez pule na chance de bancar o herói novamente."

"Você se atreve a se comparar com Harry Potter?" Coon advertiu.

"Eu não presumiria, dado ao fato de que ele tem a maturidade emocinal de um cágado," Draco rebateu. "Você vai me perdoar por falar, mas trabalhar para o lado bom e da luz não fez Harry Potter feliz ou bem ajustado. Vocês, tipos do ministério, tem um hábito de estragar heróis." Draco podia ter imaginado, mas ele acha que notou os olhos de Dumbledore tremerem para Snape pelo menor momento.

O rosto de Coon ficou roxo. "Seu pai não foi tão rápido para rejeitar um gesto generoso do Ministro!"

É isto, Draco pensou, enquanto seus punhos apertaram. Ele ia socar o sapinho bajulador direto na boca. Consquências que se fodam.

"Basta," Dumbledore calmamente ferveu. Sua voz era nada mais que um sussurro, mas tinha a mesma intensidade e o efeito de um raio.

Arthur Weasley parecia pálido e infeliz, mas seu olhos estavam duros com determinação "me desculpe Albus, mas os outros aprovaram isso."

Não ocorreu a Draco que Dumbledore poderia ter já rejeitado a oferta em seu favor. Apenas parecia mais o tipo de coisa que ele faria por Potter.

"E como você gostaria que ele descobrisse a informação necessária antes de usar o feitiço?" Snape zombou, ignorando o olhar pesado que passou entre o Ministro e o Diretor. "Você gostaria que ele _perguntasse_ a seus colegas de classe se eles planejam correr para Voldemort num futuro próximo?"

"Ser nossos olhos e ouvidos na Sonserina." Coon respondeu. "Isso é tudo que pedimos. Relate qualquer atividade incomun nestes últimos dis na escola e mais importante, durante o verão que se segue."

Snape não tinha terminado. "A casa da Sonserina, ambos atualmente e entre os outros alunos não é o que costumava ser. Está dispersa, dividiada. Aliçanças e amizades são experimentais, na melhor das hipóteses. O que você quer que o garoto faça é quase impossível."

"O que eu ganho em troca?" A pergunta de Draco foi feita tão calmamente que por um momento, Coon pensou que ele tinha ouvido mal.

"Seu pai será transportado para outro local para servir o resto da sentença dele, deixando você livre praa morar na Mansão Malfoy. Seu contrato original com o ministério continua. Seu pai ainda vai ceder o Título dele pra você quando você graduar em Hogwarts semana que vem, e você irá herdar o que seu avô lhe deixou."

Draco parecia cético. "Meu pai morrerá antes de por os pés em Azkabam de novo, e se eu não estou errado, ele assinou um acordo com você que evitava este mesmo destino." "Não será pra Azkaban que nós estaremos levando-o" Coon explicou. "Nós estamos no processo de arranjar um local seguro e confortável fora da Grã-Bretanha."

Oh, Lucius ia amar isso.

"Ele terá acesso permitido às comodidades mágicas mais básicas, mas eu ouso dizer que sua existência será muito melhor. Tenho certeza que você quer o melhor para o seu pai."

"Oh, sim, é claro," Draco concordou. "O melhor."

Houve uma longa pausa, durante a qual o único som na sala vinha dos zumbido mecânico mágico das engenhocas de Dumbledore.  
"Fora da Grã-Bretanha você diz?" Draco finalmente perguntou.

Snape estava o encarando como se ele tivesse perdido a cabeça.

* * *

Enfim, más noticias. Meu cabo de força do netbook quebrou e so vou poder comprar outro quando receber, que será daqui a duas semanas, nesse meio tempo nao vou ter como digitar o que ja tenho traduzido do capitulo treze. então ate eu digitar devo demorar um tempo pra conseguir postar. SINTO MUITO!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram, seguiram e/ou faavoritaram essa históriaa. espero que estejam gostando.

E um obrigado especial a Kaah Malfoy que tem comentado em quase todos os capitulos. ;)

_P.S: Mais alguém acha estranho Arthur Weasley, Ministro da Magia?!_


End file.
